Aburame Ichizoku
by Lithe-Fider
Summary: 8 years before Kyubi, Shibi becomes clan leader. How did he meet & fall in love with Shino’s mother? What goes on behind Aburame clan doors? A romantic, true to the show, indepth look at the Aburmae Ichizoku, it's members, & their beloved kikaichu.
1. Clans

_Aburame Ichizoku_

By: Nyssa Benthin

The show Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto

This story begins 20 years before the show as we know it (when Naruto is 12). Therefore it is 8 years before Shino is born, and Shibi (Shino's father) is around 20 years old.

This first chapter is an introduction, and the first chapter uses an alteration of a known song - rest assured this is the only time I do this in the entire book, and I feel it works well with the story (if there are any 'song fic' haters out there). People looking for in depth Aburame clan insight, romance, and canon-realistic backstory on Shino's family, will get exactly that.

Enjoy all you kikaichu lovers. :3

**(Introduction)**

**"Clans"**

There are many kinds of clans (families, "_Ichizoku_") in Konoha, the hidden village of the leaf. It is an extremely diverse village when it comes to specialized ninja techniques. Konoha is home to four noble clans, and many smaller clans that have sectret justu, all adding to the village's power and prestige.

Some clans are bound by blood, with_ kekkei genkai_; abilities passed down to their children through their genes. There are two large and noble clans like this in Konoha with _dojutsu _(eye techniques). These of course are the Hyūga, with their all seeing Byakugan, and the Uchiha clan, with their amazing sharingan. These clans generally marry within the clan, which can lead to some mild incest with second cousins (because of the passing down of the ability to the children through their genetics) in order to try and preserve the purity of the ability. All the same they are powerful clans and feared throughout the fire country.

Then there are the families that specialize in certain abilities. The techniques do not require special lineage, but how to do them are kept secret. The clans are in this category would be the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi ichizoku's (Famously known to work together as the "InoShikaChō" team).

Then there are a special, third category of clans. Groups that take a technique that technically anyone can learn, as it is not a _kekkei genkai_, but yet it is a jutsu that requires it to be passed to you from a former generation. One wonders how such clans began, and who was the first to blaze the trail so many generations ago. These clans take their jutsu to another level. One could say it is almost a form of obsession; total immersion and love of their technique, because the lifestyle and habits of the members become that of what they study. It becomes an extension of themselves.

The Inuzuka clan fits into this category. They are a close-knit group that works with dogs. They pass on the knowledge of how to communicate with dogs to their children, and specially breed canine companions that become their partners in ninja techniques, as well as their best friends. Everything they do, including all their jutsu, is dog-like, from their scraggly appearance, outgoing personalities, fang teeth and piercing eyes.

Then…there is the Aburame clan.

If you had to point out the most immersed, specialist, unique clan in all of Konoha, they would be the one you would pick.

Although a relatively small _ichizoku_ in terms of numbers, the clan's stronghold takes up a large part of the farthest Eastern edge of Konoha in the shadow of the village wall. Surrounding it is a tall, wooden wall, with a single set of bamboo doors that remain closed 24/7 except to let people in or out when needed (as compared to most other clans that keep their doors open during the day). Silk cloths garnish the entryway, brush painted _sumi-e_ style with images of various species of insects and arachnids. The reason for the large space is because most of their clan is gardens and trees. They breed and protect insects in these tree groves.

This is because the Aburame's are bug specialists.

Members of the Aburame family are easily recognizable by the clothes they wear; large jackets with high collars that cover the lower half of their faces, and dark sunglasses to cover their eyes. Their actions and manner of speech are as purposeful, calculated and patient as the insects they study and love. Their thoughtful calmness can come off as arrogance and unfeeling to those not familiar with them.

This 'inhuman' behavior is because of their clan technique, which revolves around the insects they house within their bodies. They are literally living hives; a colony of the insects living and breeding throughout their body and under their skin. They are not just any normal insect, but a rare, intelligent, and dangerous beetle known as _kikaichu_; destruction bugs. These small insects feed on chakra, the energy that flows though people and animals, and that is all they require to survive. In the wild they attack their prey in swarms and devour its chakra, killing or completely knocking out their victim.

The kikai bugs and their human hosts have relationship of mutual benefit; a symbiosis; or as some call it 'a contract'. The kikaichu have a food source and safe nest for breeding their young, and the host gets an army of deadly insects at their constant beck and call. The Aburame's communicate with them in their own language, the silent language of the insects. They can also talk to most other insects, it is a skill taught from birth to their children.

Because of an unfortunate side effect of the thousands upon thousands of kikai living in every available nook and cranny of their bodies, the Aburames must wear dark sunglasses to hide their eyes, so as to not frighten the masses. The delicate network of chakra that weaves around the eyes is almost indistinguishable from the eyes themselves. Within the first year of receiving the insects, the eyes are lost to the kikai as they venture out into outer appendages from their nests within the torso. All that is left are dark, empty eye sockets.

Of course, one would think why would you ever pass on an ability that renders you blind? But that is not the case. The kikai that live in the back of their eye sockets around the optic nerves transmit what they see to their host's brain using chakra connections. The kikaichu become their new eyes. The change is not too different, because the eyes of the kikai are similar to that of mammals or arachnids, they are lens based and not multi-faceted. An evolutionary trait they gained due to their predatory and high intelligence nature in the wild.

Most in Konoha don't even realize what they are hiding behind the sunglasses, all they know is that it makes them look even more creepy and inhuman.

The Aburames are indeed so introverted, so reclusive, that not even people from their own village know much about them. Frankly, most people in the village don't _want_ to know about them. Their general avoidance of human contact is not one of hatred or distrust. It is merely in their nature.

They are not devoid of feeling or emotion, as their fellow ninja tend to think by their subdued actions and voices. When you have a million insects living under your skin, it can change your behavior to something that most don't classify as truly 'human'.

However, where they may be inhuman in their behavior and appearance,

if you really got to know them,

they likely will be some of the most humane people you'll ever meet.

Still, many in Konoha fear and don't want to think about the Aburame clan.

The most mysterious ichizoku in all of Konoha.


	2. The Sound of Silence

**Chapter 2 – The Sound of Silence **

However, on the morning of a dreary day in mid-April, those who lived on the Eastern edge of Konoha were having a hard time ignoring the Aburames.

This is because every member of the clan was clad in black, with their hung heads sunk even deeper into their tall collars than usual, walking slowly in a procession behind a coffin suspended in mid air by hundreds of thousands of kikaichu insects. Gohei paper streamers dangled from a shimenawa rope draped around its edge. They just barely flitted above the ground, and blew gently in the light breeze that chilled through the air on that already cloudy day; it was the kind of day that looked as if it could rain, but not a single drop falls from the sky.

They did not speak or look around at the gawkers and pointing children. A select few who did understand their clan bowed their heads in respect. This is because it was funeral for their recently lost clan leader; Gen Aburame.

At the head of the procession was Shibi Aburame, the lone son of Gen.

He was the youngest to ever become an Aburame clan leader, at the tender age of 20, and had just recently become a Jounin too. His father died while on a dangerous mission to strike down an uprising in the earth country. He was one of several ninja to die on that mission. He was just one name among many on a piece of paper, posted throughout town to show who sacrificed their lives for the village. But he not just one among many to the Aburames, he had been like a father to everyone in the clan.

Eighteen gleaming pairs of dark glasses watched in silence as the coffin lowered into the earth inside a grove of oak trees within the Eastern forest. Other small gravestones and plaques decorated the floor of the clearing, marking the graves of other Aburame clan members of the past.

The kikaichuu that were carrying the coffin all dispersed and returned to their respective hosts. There were some from every clan member, even from the recent young kikai users.

There were only two present who did not have any kikai return to them. One of them was the three-year old clutching onto on his father's long dark coat, with his seven-year old sister telling him to stop it. They were Kuroji's son and daughter, Tesuro and Yusuro respectively. Tesuro was only a few weeks away from receiving his own kikai bugs.

The funeral was especially difficult for them, because they had lost their mother, Hamitsu, less than a year prior, and their father seemed to have taken to his dark mourning jacket. He had not taken it off since her funeral. Having to see death again so soon was not sitting too well with his children. If she was still alive, she would have been a third pair of human eyes watching, for she was an outsider that Kuroji married, and had decided to not try and take on the clan ability.

The second was Sakuya's husband Ussa, another outsider. Sakuya herself was already an accomplished kikai user at 18 years old, having a very unique technique, that (explained simply) involved using an over-sized paintbrush to paint the air with seals made from her chakra.

As a clan member versed in earth jutsu formed hand seals, Shibi stood staring as the hole in the ground slowly started to fill in. He wanted to cry, but knew that would not be the best showing of strength, especially as the new family leader. So he then thought he should say some words, but nothing of merit came to his head. Everything he figured he should say didn't sound good enough to describe what Gen meant to everyone; especially what he meant to him. His father had been everything you could ever want from a clan leader; every desirable trait you could think of he was that and more.

As Shibi kept fumbling words through his head, he looked up at the tree canopy far above their heads, as if it would give him some kind of guidance. The wind had died some time ago; the leaves lay still. He then noticed that every cricket, grasshopper, cicada, and katydid in the forest had stopped their chorus.

It was completely silent.

…

Shibi remembered a time when he was six, and was walking through the forest with his father. He had only has his kikai for two years, and had just lost his eyes less than a year ago. He had been a difficult child, having a hard time learning how to talk to other insects, and still having trouble controlling his kikai even basically. It was not any easier for Shibi, or his father, because of the fact that he grew up without his mother, for she had died in childbirth.

It was dusk and most of birds had settled in for the night, and strangely the nighttime insects had not started their calls yet, so the woods were almost silent. Shibi was trying to get any bug he could find on tree trunks and on the ground to come to him. However, he was obviously being too abrupt in his movements, and was still whispering under his breath to the insects. All of them were running away from him. Gen shook his head at his son, "What do I keep telling you Shibi?"

"…I am being quiet father," he said in a defeated tone.

"You mustn't talk with words, it's…" he paused, closing his eyes in thought for a moment, "I know this sounds childish, but it's like speaking with your heart. And you must not only think what you want to say, you must relay that into how you act. It's a state of mind, not just a language."

Shibi still not understand his father, and the look on his face reflected that. Gen put his hand up to his sunglasses and slipped them off; it surprised his son because his father had told him never to take off your glasses outside the clan walls. He looked out at the forest with his dark eyes and softly he began to sing, his voice resonating like an echo through the trees. Shibi was sure he had heard the song before…

…

The young, new clan leader raised his head enough so you could almost make out his mouth behind his collar. Everyone noticed right away and raised their heads slightly to look in his direction, to see he had removed his glasses.

His voice started off quiet and low as he began to sing,

"_Hello darkness my old friend…_

_I've come to talk with you again…_

_because a vision softly creeping, left it's seeds while I was sleeping…_

_and the vision…that was planted in my brain…_

_still remains._

_Within the sound…of silence."_

The song was recognized instantly by the rest of the clan. They had heard Gen sing it absent-mindedly before while about the tree groves, and some of the older clan members had heard him sing it to Shibi when he was a baby. A few bolder clan members began to sing with him, and it surprised Shibi they knew the words…and their voices slowly raised as more members joined in.

"_In restless dreams I walked alone…narrow streets of cobble stone…_

_neath' a halo of a street lamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp, when my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a blinding light…_

_that split the night…_

…_and touched the sound…of silence."_

At the exact moment when all of them had joined in, from out of the trees suddenly flew thousands of insects of every imaginable species, their carapaces and wings reflecting every imaginable color. They flew past the figures like a flurry of leaves in a gust of wind. No one flinched. A large number butterflies from the mass landed on the disturbed plot of earth they stood around; some of their wings still flapping gently open and closed.

They continued their singing in a raised chorus, this time without uttering a single audible sound, in a language only they and the insects could hear. The kikaichuu inside them all vibrating as if their chests were reverberating with spoken words.

"_And in the naked light I saw…_

_ten thousand people, maybe more… _

_people talking without speaking, people hearing without listening. People writing songs, _

_that voices never share…_

_no one dares…disturb the sound…_

…_of silence."_

Shibi looked up from the ground and saw that everyone else had removed their dark glasses as well. He didn't even realize that tears were falling off his cheeks.

" _Silence like a chorus grows…_

_hear my words that I might teach you,_

_take my arms that I might reach you,_

_but my thoughts like silent raindrops fell…_

…_and echoed in the words…_

…_of silence."_

The butterflies all flew up like a disturbed flock of birds, disappearing into the forest from whence they came. The now truly silent figures stood motionless for a long time. Almost all at once, they replaced their dark glasses. Shibi put a hand up to his face, because the tears he had failed to notice began to sting him where his eyes once were. He brushed away any last trace of them, cursing himself for crying. Sakuya made a move to put her hands around his shoulders, but he moved away before she could, walking back towards the Konoha village gates, his hands in his pockets. The rest of his clan silently followed in a cluster.

Those in the leaf village perceptive enough to notice would be surprised not to hear any evening insects utter a single sound that night.

…

…

…

(((AUTHOR NOTE: For my character sketches of my original other Aburame clan members, please see them here, **minus the spaces inbetween the dots, **sorry for the hassle, the formatting here on screws it up if I just put it like it should be XD ))))

www. deviantart. com/view/31411557

www. deviantart. com/view/34845078/

Thanks! (It helps both me and you, so I don't have to explain them as much and you get a good picture of them.)


	3. Bird of Paradise

**Chapter 3 – Bird of Paradise**

It had been three days since the funeral, and the sun was shining once again over Konoha as it usually was. It was unusually warm out for a mid-April day. Shibi was walking down the main street in the center of town, still dressed in his mourning jacket. He was not ready to take it off yet.

He had come so far from his villa on the east side to visit the Yamanaka flower shop to get some white, large chrysanthemum seeds to plant on his fathers grave. That way they would bloom in time for the Spring Festival, which was just coming around the corner.

Shibi was happy for it to be Spring, it was the favorite season of the Aburames. Every year they held a modest festival within their ichizoku walls to celebrate the coming in of the season. They would open the bamboo doors to their clan and welcome anyone who wanted to come and celebrate life returning to the forests; with all the insects hatching from their eggs and over-winter cocoons. The festival is held almost a month after Spring officially starts, this is to allow for more insects to be around when it is celebrated.

"Good morning Aburame-sama," a familiar voice said from his right. (((_Author Note: _People will call him "sama" because he is the clan leader/was the clan heir.))) With a calm turn of the head he looked into the bright face of the 4th Hokage, Yondaime, warmly smiling as usual. Clustered around his legs and behind him was a small group of young academy children around the ages of five to eight.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," Shibi have a slight bow in respect/greeting.

"Hi Shibi-sama," a girls voice said from behind Yondaime's leg. As she peeked out Shibi could see it was Kuroji's seven-year old daughter Yusuro. She was also still wearing her black mourning jacket. The 4th looked down at her and smiled knowingly, and then turned back at Shibi with a somber look, "I am sorry to hear of your loss, Gen was a fine ninja, and a good man."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he said looking away with his eyes, which showed no visible difference to an onlooker.

"I am taking these young ones around today to visit all the noble clans of Konoha, they just came from the Uchia villa," he said with toothy grin and a turn towards the young faces, who all nodded and grinned in a similar manner in agreement. They chattered all at once to each other,

"It was cool!"

'They gave me a fan,"

"I want to be an Uchia when I grow up!"

"Don't be _SIIllyy_…you can't do that…"

"Children!" the blond Hokage laughed to quiet them.

"Are we going to my clan next?" A spunky young girl yipped, jumping out from next to Yusuro. Red markings adorned her round cheeks, and a small, gray puppy sat in her arms. (((_Author Note_: I know Kiba's older sister is only 18 in the show, so she'd not be born yet….so this is his OLDER older sister…. X3 so yea. I wanted a young Inuzuka in this dammit!)))

"Yes we are Hina, that's right,"

"Yay doggies!" most of the other children cheered.

"Rrrrooow row!" The little gray puppy yapped.

Shibi couldn't help cracking a small smile, despite still feeling depressed. _"Kohona really does have some amazing youth,"_ he thought to himself.

"Before we go, can any of you all tell me what ichizoku Shibi-sama here is the leader of?" He gave a coy look to Yusuro, "except you, Yusuro that'd be cheating."

Yusuro pouted, she was all ready to say it first.

Hina jumped up and down, "Ooo I know!"

"Yes Hina-chan?"

"I know because Yusuro is from that clan, and she's my friend, so I know her last name, the Aburame ichizoku!"

"That's right!"

Yusuro blushed, her kikai bugs shifting uneasily inside her "Hinnaa…."

Hina smirked, "Hehe, I'm so smart." She nuzzled her nose against the gray puppy's muzzle.

"Alright, now let's go, everyone THAT WAY!" Yondaime gave a large gesture with his arm and all the children went dashing off ahead of him, following Hina who ran ahead, eager to show off her clan. The young Hokage stayed behind for a moment and turned again to Shibi, "I must go, I'm sorry. I will be sure to come by and pay my respects properly later," he paused, "…and I am not having the children stop by your clan this year as they usually would on my tour….I'm sure no one would be in the right mood for it. Even Yusuro looks solemn, and she is usually so chipper, especially for an Aburame." The blond-haired man smiled warmly.

Shibi gave an unseen expression of thanks and compassion, "Thank you, Yondaime-sama, it is appreciated. I'm sure Yusuro will be back to herself soon, as will the rest of my clan."

Yondaime gave a slow nod, and then ran after the children as quick as the wind.

…

Shibi stepped into the door of the Yamanaka flower shop. As the bells attached to the door jingled, Mrs.Yamanaka looked up from a flower she was tending to, "Aburame-sama! Always nice to see you," her long, light yellow golden hair flicking around her as she turned to greet him. Her interesting, pale eyes never failed to interest Shibi. He always wondered if she had some kind of Hyuuga blood in her somewhere. "back for more seeds?" She shuffled around various potted plants on the floor to make her way over to him.

An Aburame was a familiar sight to Mrs. Yamanaka, as they stopped by a lot in the warmer months to buy seeds for their gardens, so she had made friends with almost the entire clan. As a way of thanks, Shibi's father years ago had given orders to insects in the area of her gardens and greenhouses to not munch up her flowers.

"Yes," he replied quietly. He was usually more cheerful with her, but certainly not this time, for obvious reasons.

She was saddened to see him still in mourning clothes. _"I hope he doesn't wear them permanently as Kuroji has done…"_she thought.

"I need some large white chrysanthemums seeds."

"You're in luck, I a few left!"

"Thank you," He glanced at a potted bird of paradise flower that was in peak bloom, "you can get them to bloom even so early," he moves his finger over the top crest of its stiff petals. A few of his kikai grew curious and ventured out onto it from off the tips of his fingers. He withdrew his hand and they remained on the flower, waving their antennae against the warm air of the flower shop.

"What was that?" She voiced not looking back as she was rummaging in a cabinet, her head out of sight. A few seconds later she came up, "found them, I'm sorry, what were you talking about?"

"Your bird of paradise,"

"Oh! Yes, thank you, I grow them in my greenhouse. My husband complains that he has to water them twice a day, he's so silly." She chuckled, "They would never bloom in such cold weather usually." Shibi nodded.

"Here," she walked up and placed 6 packets of seeds in his hands, "go plant them soon so they come up in time for spring." She knew that he knew that, and what they must be for, but said it anyway.

Shibi went to reach into his pocket for his change purse but she pushed the seeds closer to him, "don't worry about it."

He sighed, and smiled beneath his collar, "Thank you Yamanaka-san."

As he was exiting her flower shop, in the process of putting the seeds into his large front coat pockets, he made sure to call back his stray kikaichuu. Instead of coming right to him, something caught their attention, and they went flying off away to his right. Shibi frowned, slightly annoyed…but also interested, so he turned to follow them with his eyes, and in following he caught sight of a mother and her child walking across the street to the park, a stray whitish-black spotted dog, and someone very tall, wearing a long, earthen red jacket, walking away farther down the street. He sternly called them this time, and they immediately returned to him, slinking back under his skin like scolded children. He could feel their disappoint and excitement, and the feelings rippled through the rest of his kikaichuu like a wave, sending a jittery shiver across his whole body.

Something had caught their fancy, although he was not sure what they could have been so enticed by. He turned and headed to the eastern forest to make sure the seeds were planted right away…

It took his kikaichuu 15 minutes to completely calm down.


	4. The Earring

**Chapter 4 – The Earring**

It had been a little over a week since the funeral, and Shibi was still in his mourning clothes. He kept telling himself to take them off, but it still felt too early. Two-thirds of the clan had taken them off, so he was not the only one remaining. He had been sitting in the tree grove in their clan's compound for days, just sitting and watching the groups of late butterfly and moth eggs, and early cocoons, seeing if any had hatched yet. (Basically he was wasting time and not doing much of anything…)

"Shibi-kun," Sakuya walked up behind him, her hands hidden within her overly long, flowing, silken sleeves of her dusty rose, high-collared jacket. Although hidden, they still managed to be folded across her chest, "…this has to stop." She said as a close friend would do so with a slight teasing undertone.

He groaned, "What has to stop Sakuya-san?"

"This sulking…I know we are all devastated….I miss Gen just as much as you…but we have to go on with our lives. Most of the clan is out of mourning clothes. Also, we need to start thinking about the spring festival…which is only six days away. I haven't seen you lift a single finger to helping plan it."

There was a long silence; neither of them moved. A katydid flew up and attached itself to Sakuya's leg, made a few of its loud, chirping calls, and then flew on its way.

"I am watching for this year's early butterflies, they are important to the festival."

"Don't make excuses Shibi,"

Sakuya was the artistic and motherly one of the clan, and certainly the most "spunky" (for an Aburame)next to Kuroji's young daughter Yusuro. Shibi was always surprised she could keep any control over her kikaichuu at all with her being so outspoken and passionate all the time. Perhaps he was simply a little jealous; he had always had a difficult time keeping his kikaichuu under control when his emotions became too fevered. They would break out on their own and stir uneasily when he was extremely angry, shocked, or aroused. Toned down emotions are a must for all bug users like Shibi, just some, like Sakuya, didn't have tone them down quite as far.

"What do you want me to do?" he said in a tone of giving up.

"For starters, as new clan leader, you have to run errands for those who need it if you are not busy. I currently have a batch of scarab beetle medicine cooking on the stove, _…I really should not even be out here right now…._and I am in need of taro root, and no one has any... could you go out and get me some? I need it in less than 10 minutes." As she was talking she had been backing away and now was almost to the edge of the grove. She turned and waved a hand up in farewell without turning back, "I'll be waiting, you better get it or the medicine will be ruined!" Her voice grew faint as she disappeared into her home's door.

_"Less than ten minutes…sigh…"_ He slouched his shoulders a little as he thought to himself. Not wanting to invoke a woman's wrath, he darted off quickly to the Eastern market street a few blocks away. To avoid the noon-time bustle of people he flitted over the rooftops like a grasshopper.

In five minutes he had already stopped by the herb gardeners cart and was walking away with the taro root in pocket. He was about to leap back up to the rooftops when a voice to his right spoke up as if trying to catch his attention, "Excuse me!"

He quickly looked towards the source of the voice, his kikai stirring with interest, and saw a slightly exasperated woman, "I am sorry," she breathed as if she'd been running, and spoke with an apologetic bow "I m not from this side of the village, I am looking for a shop called 'Seasons' and for the life of me, I can't find it…"

Shibi blinked and parted his lips in a slight showing of surprise (which, as usual, were emotions that went unseen to the person he was talking to). This was because it was not common practice for people to just randomly run up to an Aburame clan member like that and strike up an conversation; like you would with just _anyone_. Mostly people _AVOIDED_ talking to them. But this woman showed not an iota of fear or contempt. She also surprised Shibi because she was an intimidatingly tall woman, with broad shoulders and towering a good 6-7 inches above his head (a height not aided by high heel shoes, as she wore standard ninja sandals in a dark red color). She was also quite beautiful, with lips that were obviously not decorated with lipstick but still were quite rich in color, and eyes that were a fascinating shade of golden auburn. Her hair was up in two high, fuzzy, rounded pony tail puffs on the back on her head, which only made her look even taller.

"I…I know of it yes," He replied finally, after there was a good time of silence.

"Really? That would be wonderful, because everyone I have asked either is too busy to stop and talk, doesn't know it, or won't talk to me." Her voice was kind and cheerful, but she still kept an air of collected calmness; her voice was also low for a woman's. (((_Author Note_: If you have seen the dub of Digimon Tamers, I imagine her voice to be like Renamon's. X3 )))

Shibi got a thought that maybe some would not talk to her on this side of town because she looked slightly Aburame-ish in appearance, especially with the afro-eske hair, and despite not having a high collar, her long, earth-red jacket, with large pockets in it's frontward sides, reminded him of something an Aburame would wear.

Shibi knew he had to hurry back, so he quickly explained, "It's on Swallow Street, three blocks from here" he pointed as he talked in the direction it was, "at the end on the right. Look for a sign with fall-colored ash leaves on it."

"Thank you very much!" She bowed in thanks, and hurried off.

He stood dumbstruck for a few moments, but his buzzing kikaichuu snapped him out of it, as a good number of them flew past his nose and off in the direction the woman haddarted around the street corner. Shibi jumped back up to the rooftops in the direction of home, sternly commanding them to return. They followed him at a slight distance, and caught up just as he jumped over the clan wall and ran through the tree grove. They darted into his jacket sleeves as he ran through the door of Sakuya's house.

He poked his head into Sakuya's kitchen, "Did I make it?" He said calmly.

"_JUST_ barely, what were you doing? Are you losing your touch Shibi?" She took the taro root from him and dropped it into the mortar and pestle on the counter in front of her.

"_Shibi lose his touch_?" Ussa (((pronounced Ooo-Sa))), Sakuya's husband, said as he leaned onto the kitchen's doorframe, smirking at Shibi, "my my." He had on a high-collared, off-white, button-up shirt, with the top edge dropped down just enough to see his mouth. His green eyes were extremely striking, making his face almost as alien as if he _was_ a kiaki user and wore sunglasses.

The Aburame clan leader frowned at Ussa, although he knew he was just kidding around.

Sakuya poured the powder into her boiling pot on the stove and stirred it. It smelled vaguely like allspice, although there was most likely not any spice in it at all. Her family in the Aburame clan had been medicine specialists for decades, and handed down recipes for various medicines made from dried herbs and species of insects.

"I got, distracted, a woman stopped me asking for directions."

"Did you get her name?" Ussa jested, coming up behind Sakuya and putting his hands around her waist, going for her neck, which was protected by her collar of course, so it proved a futile effort.

"No, I did not."

"Well, then did you get her number?"

"USSA!" Sakuya pushed him away, "You're terrible, and I need to concentrate."

"She was quite distinctive, I am sure I would recognize her if I saw her again." Shibi said in a quiet, low voice, mostly hoping they wouldn't hear it. He was surprised he even thought about what he had just said.

However, despite seeming being brash (at first impression) for someone who married into a clan of calm insect lovers, Ussa was actually very observant, had acute hearing, and was adept at reading people. He was in fact was a perfect fit for the Aburame clan, you just needed to see him when he was not flirting with Sakuya (which they do quite often in each others company). So of course, Shibi's quiet aside was heard quite clearly by Ussa and he jumped over to Shibi right away.

"Maybe you should go back into town to find her, you said she asked for directions, so she is not from this side of the village then, right?" Ussa said folding his arms, "If someone strikes your fancy, it's best not to let them get away."

Shibi felt his kikai stir, "Who said anyone 'striked my fancy'?"

"Just the way you said 'She was quite distinctive'. It is not something I hear from you often."

"It was nothing."

"Then why are your kikaichuu so uneasy?" He said with a squint of those piercing green eyes, looking at the kikai bugs that were crawling over Shibi's right hand.

Shibi had not noticed they had ventured out again, he placed his hands back into his mourning coat's pockets, "It's nothing."

Ussa rolled his eyes and smirked, and then sneakily turned and went to go after Sakuya again when she was not looking. Without her flinching or moving, a cloud of kikai swarmed out from Sakuya's flowing sleeves and attacked/covered her husband. Shibi couldn't help smiling at Sakuya's coy smile and Ussa flailing around trying to get them off and yelping "Hey! No fair!" Although Ussa was not scared of bugs at all, and was quite used to her kikai doing that.

Shibi waved goodbye to the two as he made his exit from the scene. He walked slowly back through the tree groves, hands in pockets. He felt slightly flushed, and unzipped his jacket. Many kikai were crawling over and underneath his white tank top and on the inside his jacket's lining_. "I hadn't even noticed…"_ He thought to himself, _"So many had broken out, they really are uneasy," _He put his hand on his chest and breathed deeply and slowly, which caused a slight twinge of tightness in his chest. Silently, he quieted his little minions on/under his skin. All the stray kikai on his chest crawled back under his skin through the open pores on his forearms, made their way back into his torso, and nestled down.

He sat for a time on the ground under the shade of an ash tree, leaning against it's smooth bark with his legs drawn up to his chest; perhaps doing what you could call meditation, although he would not call it that. _"I wonder what her name was…"_ he found himself thinking as his mind wandered…his sight focusing on some honey bees (that made their home in the grove. Sometimes they would collect honey from their hives) as they made their rounds on the small clover flowers covering the ground. "She was…" His kikai started to stir again, so he stopped his train of thought, since he had just calmed them.

As the sun began to sink lower, in a position low in the sky but not quite causing dusk yet, he finally stood up. He opened the bamboo doors of the clan slowly and walked back out into the marketplace streets, which were now almost deserted. The evening couples going to dinner were pretty much the only ones out now. He didn't know why, but he needed to take a walk.

His mind wandered again as he walked; his dark eyes looking at the ground just in front of him, hands in pockets and chin sunk deep into his collar. He paid no heed to anything walking around him_. "She was indeed quite distinctive…"_ he found himself thinking, _"Her eyes…her lips…her…"_

"LOOK OUT!"

_SHHink!_

_TINK!_

_SSSccccrrreeeeee-e-e-e-ee!_

_THUNK!_

Shibi was on the ground, and his kikaichuu had reacted before he had, swarming out to cushion the impart from someone who had hit into him at full run. The dark cloud of angered kikai made their characteristic "screeee" like sound as they billowed around Shibi and the other figure, who lifted their head to look right into Shibi's face (a mere 2 inches away). It was the woman who had asked for directions earlier that day.

"Did you see what direction he went?" Two Konoha ninja's dashed out from the alleyway nearby.

"That way!" A ninja appeared on the rooftop above them, pointing northward.

And in a split second all three of them vanished in pursuit of something.

"Stay calm, my kikaichuu bugs won't hurt you," Shibi said quickly.

The woman looked as if she was going to reply, but said nothing, and just continued to stare into Shibi's dark sunglasses. She seemed startled but not scared. Shibi's kikaichuu swirled angrily around the woman for a few more moments, crawling on her back and arms and any other body part they could get to. They calmed slowly, and flew back into his jacket sleeves, their sound fading away in a soft buzz.

She looked in a slight state of shock, and they both sat silently for what seemed like forever.

"A…are you alright?" She finally asked in a slightly shaken voice.

"I am sorry," Shibi motioned to sit up, not answering her question (most likely he did not process her words, although he heard her speak). She got the message and moved off of him and to his side, sitting on the ground with legs crossed. Shibi readjusted the round gourd attached to his back, as the strap had come un-clasped when he was thrown down.

"Sorry…?" She breathed as if she'd been running hard.

"My insects, I didn't mean to scare you,"

She blinked, "Scare _me_? No…!" She smirked, her breath going back to normal, "I was scared for YOU, there was a Rock Village ninja on the rooftop up there behind you…I saw him as I was walking down this cross alleyway….and was about to throw a kunai at you. I yelled at you many times, but you must not have heard me from so far away. I ran as fast and I could and threw a kunai to deflect it, and ran into you to knock you out of the way in case I missed."

Shibi stared speechless.

The woman looked at her kunai on the ground, with a rock village kunai next to it slightly bent, "I got it," she smiled, "My aim is improving."

Shibi still sat and stared speechless.

"…you…alright?" She leaned towards him, "I didn't break something did I?"

"N…no….oh my …." Shibi finally moved, leaning his neck down and putting a hand to his forehead, "Rock ninja….he must have after me because of my father."

She blinked, curious, "Your father?"

"Aburame Gen."

Her eyes widened for a moment, "O…oh …. then it makes sense." She took on a more solemn tone, "I was sent to this side of the village to survey for rebelled rock ninjas who reportedly infiltrated andcame for revenge for us crushing their uprising. Your father was on the list of those who died on that mission, I remember."

He looked at her. He had not noticed the Konoha forehead protector sewn onto the bottom right side of her undershirt, which was now visible because her coat front was opened.

"Yes, that must have been it," He replied. She had saved his life most likely…because if that kunai had hit him in a vital area…

"Need help?" She asked him, outstretching her hand to him. She had gotten up while he was thinking.

He stared up at her for a moment, then took her offered hand and got up. His hand lingered in her grip and she didn't pull away. Finally she made a move and slowly put her hands down, and Shibi's returned to their pockets. She walked a few steps back and picked up a small bag, that she must have dropped in running so hard; 'Seasons' was written on its side.

"You found it?" Shibi said quietly, watching her.

She nodded, glancing at the bag, "Oh yes, I did, thank you! Your directions were perfect. I wanted to find it because I heard their incense is the best in all of Konoha…and my friend's birthday is soon. She uses it in meditation." She walked back up close to him, "So I figured I'd find it while over here on duty."

Shibi nodded slowly…Kaho put her hands in her coat pockets in a slight fidgeting gesture…and both stood silent for a time…hands hidden inside their pockets.

"I best be going, I need to make sure they caught whoever that was," She said breaking the silence, "I didn't catch your name…?"

"S…Shibi…Aburame Shibi." He replied quickly.

"Juna Kaho," she returned with a small bow, "It was an honor to meet you," she said knowing he must be the new Aburame clan leader, knowing who is father was.

She turned to dart up to the rooftops to follow after her fellow ninja, when Shibi spoke up in a choking tone not very characteristic of an Aburame, "Wait!... ummm…." He has put out his hand as if grabbing at air would somehow pull her back, "Will I see you again?"

Kaho stopped instantly, and unseen to Shibi (as her back was still turned) she smiled unbelievingly and blushed. She collected herself quickly before turning to face him. Looking into his dark glasses, as if trying to see what expression was hidden behind them, she thought for a moment. With a cock of the head, she reached her hand up and slipped her earring out of her left ear.

She pulled up Shibi's hand, that was out of its pocket, and placed it gently in his palm, "I live on the far West side in the Shibuya apartment complex," She turned and began walking away, then turned her head back,

"And by the way, I am missing one of my favorite earrings. If you find it, would you please come by and return it to me?"

Kaho smirked slightly and then disappeared with a leap onto and over the rooftops.

Shibi stood for a long time, motionless. Once again dumbstruck in a similar fashion from when she first ran earlier that day. He might have stayed there for hours this time, if his kikaichuu had not intensified their buzzing (which they had been doing the whole time since she ran into him, he just had not noticed) to the point where kiaki were breaking their way out from under his skin and crawling up over the edge of his collar and glasses.

He startled with a jerk and instantly ordered them to behave. They crawled back into his jacket obediently, but were still very agitated; many still not returning to his body. He stared at the earring in his hand. It was six beads on a silk strand. All were deep orange except for the last three which were golden yellow. They went from a small round bead at the top, then a teardrop shaped large bead, a medium round bead, and the last three very small beads were of decreasing sizes so that they almost seemed to make one tear-drop bead the way they were grouped.

He placed his hand back in his pocket, the earring closed safely in his palm. Slowly, as if in a daze, he walked back to his clan front gates and walked inside. He was greeted by Sakuya as he walked through the tree grove, (she must have been tending her garden) but he didn't reply, his mind was somewhere else. She stared at his back as he walked on by and away to his house. She cocked her head from inside her tall collar, and adjusted her sunglasses, thinking to herself, _"Something…is definitely up with him…"_

Once inside his home he instantly un-clasped the strap attached to the round gourd on his back, un-zipped his mourning jacket, and threw both on the couch in the living room. Many kikai were crawling around his jacket's inner lining, almost unseen against its dark fabric, so that the coat itself seemed to be alive. He flopped down next to his discarded articles, sinking his head onto its top edge and placing his arms up over the back. His kikaichuu still had not listed to him. Many strays crawling on his exposed chest and neck.

For some reason the ceiling seemed especially interesting to him, as he couldn't stop staring at it for the rest of the evening. He fell asleep there on the couch, slouched on top of his round gourd, listening to the soft, aroused buzzing of the kiaki he kept inside it.


	5. Three Days

**Chapter 5 – Three Days**

It took three days for Shibi to get up the will to go to the West side of the village to find the earring's owner.

And a lot happened in those three days…

When he awoke the next morning on the couch, he found he had a stiff back from sleeping slumped over his gourd. Also, his kikai were STILL not completely calmed, even though they had all returned to his body while he slept. They still mildly buzzed with agitation. It was similar to the kind tingly, jittery, and irritable feeling you have the day after an all-nighter. You could also compare it to when your leg falls asleep, and the feeling is just returning to it (the same uneasyness).

Putting his dark jacket back on and strapping the spherical object back over his shoulder and chest, he stumbled over to the kitchen. Since he had chosen to have a large amount of extra kikaichuu insects, a major advantage in the fact he could perform certain jutsus that needed more Kikai than you can hold in your body, it required him to not let the specially made gourd stray too far from him for too long. If he was farther than a few feet from it for more than 24 hours the kikai inside would die of starvation (since they were already only taking just enough of his chakra to survive to begin with).

The gourds were made by Kuroji (and his family line in the clan dating way back to past his great-great-grandfather). They were porous and let chakra from whoever wore it flow through it's shell, allowing the kikai inside to stay alive and feed off of it as if they were inside their body.

As he heated up some leftover sushi rice, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the orange and gold-yellow beaded earring_. "So that really did happen,"_ he thought to himself, _"It seemed like it was part of my dream."_

"That woman," he found himself quietly whispering out loud to himself, "Kaho,"

His kikai buzzed and he stopped his train of thought.

After breakfast, he found himself in front of the bathroom mirror. He splashed cool water onto his face (yes, with his sunglasses still on...) and then studied the stern expression of his reflection; water dripping from the lenses of his glasses. The earring stared at him from the sink's edge. He fingered it lightly, rolling the smooth beads slowly. Kaho's words came back into his head,

"_And by the way, I am missing one of my favorite earrings. If you find it, would you please come by and return it to me?" _

"_I can't forget, first chance I can, I will return it…I, wouldn't want her to be sad,"_ he thought to himself.

In a strange compulsion, he removed his sunglasses, and took a long look into the darkness where his eyes used to be when he was a child. He took the earring and looped its hook (that usually goes into the ear) over the crook of his glasses, up next to the lenses, on the front right side. He placed them back on his face and stared again for a while at beads. Grabbing a hand towel, he dried his face, and the beads jingled against his glasses rims and his cheek.

"_This way I won't forget, with them dangling there,"_ he thought.

Although he didn't admit it to himself, he actually really liked the earring dangling where it was.

No sooner then the second he had stepped outside, was he hassled by Sakuya into helping with the preparations for the Spring Festival. It has been Gen's job to this (The clan leader had always been the one responsible for it)…but since Shibi did not seem up to it, Sakuya had taken it upon herself to make sure everything went okay (_and_ make sure Shibi got involved, much to his dismay). She really was doing it to try and get him out of his depression, and back to his usual self.

Sakuya had noticed the decoration on his glasses from the moment she walked up to him that morning, and could tell they were a woman's earring, but made no mention of them.

The whole time he had tightness in his chest and pain in his legs as he was forced into picking out flowers, and putting up shimenawa ropes and gohei paper on every tree in the grove.

Little seven-year old Yusuro came up and poked Shibi on the shoulder, just as he sat down to rest on his home's front porch, on the evening of the first day of the torture, "Father told me to come and get you…he says he needs to talk to you about Tesuro's kikai ceremony…"

Shibi groaned, he had forgotten Kuroji's young son was almost four years old…which meant he was going to get his kikaichuu insects. Now that Yusuro had brought it up, he remembered the boys birthday was only a 2 weeks after the Spring Festival, in early May.

"Tell Kuroji I will talk to him about it after the Festival…" he said, unclasping his round gourd and placing it next to him, before flopping onto his back. Yusuro leaned over him and looked into his face, her reddish sunglasses now seeming black as she shadowed his face from the setting sun's light. Her high collar was unclasped on the top so her slightly down-turned lips, full for a child of her age, could be seen, "He said that he knew you'd say that…and that he needs to speak with you today….no exceptions."

Shibi moaned again, _"Damn you Kuroji..." _he thought as he sat up, Yusuro moving out of his way. Kuroji was serious and to the point, and did not speak much, even for an Aburame. He also seemed completely devoid of emotion, which of course was not the case; he just did a good job of keeping himself collected. (Perhaps he followed after the spiders he specialized in and studied along side his kikaichuu). However, after his wife's death the past year, it felt like all the emotion really had gone out of him. Recently though, he seemed to be getting back his twisted sense of humor, which Shibi figured was a _GOOD_ sign…he hoped.

Begrudgingly he went over and talked to him at his house (which was just across and to the left of Shibi's front door).

As he was about to leave an hour-or-so later, completely worn out and just wanting to lie down, he turned and said to him "You're twisted sometimes, you know that Kuroji? You could tell I was not feeling well today. Insisting I come over...and sending your cute little daughter to make me feel guilty."

Kuroji still sat at his kitchen table, where they had been talking, and tilted his head down enough so that a few of the dark red, swirly tattoos on the left side of his face could be seen, illuminated by the hanging lamp over the table. If he had been standing he would have been 10 inches above Shibi's head. He was the tallest member of the clan.

"But why is it that?" He said, sounding to Shibi as if he knew about Kaho.

"My kikai have been…uneasy, that's all," he said sternly.

He restated cooly, "But why?"

Shibi narrowed his eyes, "….no specific reason."

Kuroji remained as still as ever, like a funnel spider patiently awaiting it's prey to fall into its trap.

Shibi groaned, "I'm going to go lie down, I will see you in the morning."

"_Oyasumi_," the other said in a deep voice.

Shibi flopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

…

The next day was much of the same, this time food preparations were discussed, all with the same jitteriness under his skin. He couldn't think of why his kikai were still so agitated. It was truly beginning to frustrate him.

He flopped down on his bed that second night in much the same fashion.

…

With only three days to the Spring Festival, Shibi was everywhere the next day. The beads dangling off if his glasses gently bumping his cheek all through his busied planning. On the evening of that third day, Sakuya finally had to comment, "Where did you get that earring hanging off your glasses Shibi?"

Shibi, who at the time of her asking was flipping through a pile of papers, froze like a deer in headlights, dropping them all on the floor. Sakuya blinked in surprise at his very-un-Shibi-like reaction. Ussa, who was just walking through the room behind them, stopped and stared in amazement as well.

"Shibi?" She said finally.

"Well I…! Ummm," He tried to think of something to say, "I found it and…to remind myself to go and try and return it I put it there so I would not forget."

"O…okay," Sakuya raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know who it belongs to?" Ussa asked.

Shibi again froze. He was not doing a good job of covering up anything.

After a long silence, Ussa sighed and pushed past Sakuya, and began picking up the papers, "Shibi, I can go through these if you want, why don't you go home?"

The young Aburame leader nodded "Thank you, I...I am just tired." He put his hands in his coat's pockets. The mourning jacket still remained, and he was the only clan member still wearing one now.

After he left, and the sound of the front door closing was heard, Sakuya quickly struck a look at her husband, "There is defiantly something up with him…"

"He's in love." Ussa replied, now standing up, having gathered all the papers.

"Well, that's obvious," Sakuya grinned unseen, but her husband was quite used to the high collars by now and could tell she was doing so, "But with _WHO_,"

"The owner of the earring, I suppose,"

"What kind of woman could stop a man like Aburame Shibi dead in his tracks like this…" She mused, putting a sleeve-covered finger to her lips (well, collar).

"I do wonder,"

"If we are lucky, we may see in three days…at the festival..."

…

Throwing off his clothes so that he was down to his boxers, Shibi fell on his bed as he had done the past two nights. He placed his gourd on the floor right next to his bed (they could still graze some chakra off of him from just being very near him). Again, the ceiling caught his interest. When he readjusted himself, the decoration jingled against his glasses.

"_I have to return it,"_ He thought, _"It's been three days now…" _He sighed, taking off the glasses and looking at them and the earring,_ "Kaho…"_

His body was instantly racked by a shutter, and he involuntarily rolled onto his side curled his legs up near his chest, arching his back. Some kikaichuu crept out from the open pores on his forearms, crawling up and over his body, and on the bed. Clenching the bed sheets under his one hand he shakily placed the glasses on his bedside table.

Shibi was quite fed up with this at this point…_"Why does the mere thought of that woman do this to me…" _He frowned to himself, _"I don't even know her, how could I be…" _His kikai writhed under his skin, causing their master to do much the same.

He was sure of it now; he had a crush on her. Maybe even loved her…but Shibi was too logical for love at first sight, but for him, this was pretty close to it.

He twitched slightly, his body longed for some kind of release from this prolonged tension. His kikai had never stayed agitated for so long before, and he wasn't sure if he could take much more of it.

For these past three days he'd been trying to keep them under control; he had been at war with them, in a battle of his willpower over their group impulses. Usually they would listen to their master and go back to lying dormant, however, this time they would not be quieted. Shibi always did have had a hard time keeping them calm when he was extremely angered, surprised, or…aroused. He had not much experience with the last.

With a deep breath, he let go of his hold on his kikaichuu.

A flurry of buzzing could be heard as a black cloud poured out from Shibi, covering his entire body with a thin coating of the tiny insects. They took no hesitation in crawling around and under his only article of clothing he still wore. Shibi moaned and writhed under their thousands of tiny feet and tickling antennae. He could feel them nibbling at his chakra; stimulating him on every part of his skin.

Although his expression on his face to an observer would seem to be one of pain, in actuality in complete ecstasy; all the tension he kept inside him for so long coming to a fevered release.

He gasped and all his muscles relaxed, with the first relief he'd felt in three days. The limpness of his body felt wonderful, and he reveled in it. Shibi breathed slightly labored, beads of sweat covering his body. With slited eyes he watched his kikaichuu lazily buzzing about on his body and bed, they once again hummed in their usual calm tone that he heard every waking moment of his life.

He decided it then, _"Tomorrow morning…"_ …he was going to find her.


	6. Cat's Purr

**Chapter 6 – Cat's Purr**

"You're going out?"

Little Yusuro asked as she saw Shibi heading for the bamboo doors. She had been sitting end of the tree groves playing with her kikai bugs, getting them to gather small flowers and place them in a pile in front of her. The play was really training, (Since she had only gotten her insects 3 ½ years ago) learning to control the kikai with dexterity.

"I should be back by evening," Shibi replied.

Yusuro perked up the edges of her normally down turned,full lips, "Your coat…"

"It was time," he replied with a small nod. He was back in his long, tan jacket with deep plum-purple lining.

"See you later Shibi-samma," she said as she went back to her training.

The young Aburame leader walked down the main East-West road that led through Konoha, the earring on his glasses dangling with each step. After last night, he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. His body no longer jittered or ached, besides the usual hum and slight movement of his kikai bugs under his skin (which he and the other clan members found comforting actually). Shibi was not quite sure where the "Shibuya apartment complex" was….but he knew it was on the far West side. Asking for directions once out there would be the best bet in finding it.

With some quick roof-jumping, the trip would have taken less than 15 minutes, but he felt like enjoying the beautiful day, so he walked leisurely, hands in pockets. He made it to the far West side in about half an hour.

He asked a ramen store owner where the Shibuya apartment complex was, and in a few minutes he stood at its bottom doors, looking up at its five stories.

His finger lingered over the button for the bell of the room marked with Kaho's name. After hesitating for 2 minutes, the wind caught the dangle on his glasses and it hit him in the cheek. He pressed the button.

As his heart jumped with anticipation, his kikaichuu stirred.

Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs, and the door opened. A woman wearing a pink towel opened the door. Her deep blue-colored hair dripped with water.

Shibi raised his eyebrows slightly, "Sorry for the intrusion…I must have rung the wrong bel-" he started to say apologetically.

"No no!" Holding her towel up with one hand to keep it from falling off her chest she smiled brightly, "I am Kaho's roommate, Juri. You must be….Aburame…umm…." She looked like she was searching for his name.

"Shibi,"

"Yes, that's it! Sorry, I am bad with names, even though she must have told me like 20 times," she stepped back and held open the door, "…come on up. Kaho went out but I bet she'll be back soon."

"_Mentioned 20 times…?"_ Shibi thought as he followed her up the stairs.

"Are you sure I am not intruding?" He said to her back as they hit the third flight of stairs.

"Not at all!"

"…" His head dipped further into his collar. Catching her roommate in the middle of a shower; running down in a TOWEL. How more embarassing could that be? Also, to be coming into a _woman's_ apartment room, when the woman you came to see isn't even there. He felt like he was being rude.

She stepped into a room on the top (fifth) floor, and left the door open for Shibi to follow. He closed the door silently behind him, and stepped into the main room of the apartment.

"Make yourself at home," she bowed a little and returned to the bathroom, where the water was still running.

The apartment was quite well-kept, and of a decent size. A few articles of woman's clothing were draped on the edge of the couch. Shibi adverted his gaze from them, not wanting to stare. There were some potted ferns here and there and many hanging net baskets in the kitchen area with fruit in them. A painting on the wall caught his eye. It was a sumi-style color ink painting of a praying mantis on a tree branch. He admired it for a while, and by the time he was thinking of sitting down, Juri came out of the bathroom with a towel around her head and fully clothed. Her cheeks were still a little flushed from the heat of the shower.

"You're still standing there…?" she said to him, stopping to stare.

"This is a beautiful painting," he looked in its direction.

"That is Kaho's grandmother's, she's a painter. Still at it even, she's a lively old woman," Juri said as walked over to the kitchen, taking an orange from one of the hanging baskets.

"She is very talented," Shibi replied, following Juri with his eyes.

"I noticed, is that Kaho's earring on your glasses?" She coyly smirked, not looking at him.

He felt a blush creep across his face; or at least as much as you could think an Aburame to blush. He was about to reply when a key turned in the lock of the apartment door and in stepped Kaho, a grocery bag in her arm. She stopped the instant she saw him. After a very long pause of them both staring at each other motionless, Juri quickly stepped in-between them, grabbed the bag Kaho was holding (she feared for it's safety, as Kaho did not seem to be gripping it too well anymore), and darted back over to the kitchen.

"S…Shibi!" her face lit up.

Shibi cracked a smile as well, not that anyone could see it.

Kaho saw the earring, and smirked a little, "Well, that's an interesting use for it."

Shibi tilted his head up, "I…came to return it to you."

Stepping up close to him and leaning in; she brought her hand up under the dangle to examine it. She stepped back again after a few moments, "It suits you."

Shibi cocked his head slightly, "Suits me?"

"Yes, very much so. I think," she put her arm up and across her body, resting it on her opposite shoulder, "you should keep it."

Shibi blinked, "...I couldn't, it's your favorite, is it not?"

"I can always make another pair, making jewelry is kind of a hobby of mine. I want you to keep it, truly…but…" she squinted her eyes, "it should be attached more properly than that," she darted forward, grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room just past the kitchen. As they entered, she let him go, closing the door behind them, and went to a desk lit by a lamp, rummaging through a small set of drawers on its back edge. Turning back around holding a pair of pliers, an extremely small silver ring, and a lobster-clasp (those things you have on necklaces to open/close them to take on/off) she said:

"May…I?"

"What are you doing?" he blinked.

"Making it a proper decoration," she leaned over and gently slipped the earring off of his sunglasses. As the back of her hand brushed against the side of his face in the process, his kikaichuu jumped under his skin there, as if all vying to get closer to her.

Kaho fiddled with the pliers and the clasp, and took off the hook of the earring to replace it with the lobster clasp. In a minute she put down the pliers on her desk, and hesitated as she was about to reach forward, but Shibi stood still and didn't withdraw. With a delicate touch she clasped the decoration back on his glasses, this time it was firmly secured in place.

Shibi tilted his head down and looked at it, smiling in approval. _It really does look nice, _he thought, _and now it can't fall off…_

"There, beautiful," she smiled….

"…You're beautiful…" Shibi said almost inaudibly. It had completely just fallen out of his mouth, like a reflex.

Kaho felt a blush come over her, quite clearly hearing him. Ever since that evening three days ago, she had been waiting with bated breath for him to show up at her door. On the evening of the second day when he still did not show up…she had thought she must have been mistaken about Shibi; that she must have read him wrong and was mistaken in feeling that he liked her. In a moment of depression and self-doubt very uncharacteristic of her, she figured, _What would a handsome, noble clan leader like him want to do with some nobody shinobi like me...? (S_he was the first in her family to ever become a ninja, and not only that but she easily gained Chunin rank in her first Chunin exams. All her techniques beyond the basics were completely self-taught and original, since she had no family justus to work off of. But basically she was a talented nobody in terms of ninja families.)

But he had come for her. He had showed up at her door; her earring adorning his important sunglasses like a trophy. She was completely struck by it, and felt like maybe, just maybe, she hoped he-

"Excuse me, I am sorry." Shibi quickly apologized after realizing what he had just said.

"Sorry?"

"It was not my place."

"Not your place? Since when was it wrong for a man to compliment a woman?"

Shibi's kikai hummed louder and he lowered his face into his collar.

Kaho tilted her head, "...That hum…is that…?"

"My kikaichuu insects, yes…" Shibi said lowly, not looking up; he was surprised she could hear it. Either her hearing was very good or they were just being louder than he thought.

She came in closer to him, so that Shibi had only to reach up his arms to embrace her, "It's such a haunting sound," she continued leaning in, trying to listen even more closely. She was intrigued by the sound, and kind of liked it. It reminded her of the purring of a cat; it put her into a lull so that she didn't notice how far she was leaning over, lost her balance, and fell the remaining 3 inches between them; right onto his chest.

Shibi reflexively put his arms out and found them hovering above her back. In her falling she has put her arms out as well, and they now were clasped loosely around his waist. He relaxed and embraced her. Kaho kept in that stooped over position, her head on him. She liked the sound she heard reverberating through his chest. _It **is** like a cat purr_, she thought, _I can hear the insects moving around, buzzing inside him. I wonder what that feels like_...

They stood like that for a time they lost track of.

Finally, Shibi moved to lay his head on top of hers,which snapped Kaho out of her 'trance', "Oh OH! I am sorry," she stood up, straight, feeling her hand over the top of her two high, ponytail puffs, and fixing her dusty, red jacket.

"You fell?" he said softly.

"Y…yes…I suppose," she sounded a little dazed.

"I didn't…mind it."

"Your kikai bugs…humming was just so soothing, I wanted to fall asleep on you…" she smiled jokingly.

_Fall asleep on me…?_ Shibi thought…a slight wave of heat washed over him.

She shook her head, "How rude of me, you are my guest," she opened her room's door, "please, let me fix you some tea." She darted to the kitchen as Shibi slowly walked after her.

As she put a kettle on the stove, she easily reached up to the top cabinet shelf and pulled down a box of various teas, "What do you like? I have all kinds of random flavors; I'm kind of a tea connoisseur." She smiled.

"Green tea?" Shibi sat down on a stool that was on the opposite side of the counter.

"Well of course, that's the staple of tea's isn't it? Nothing fancier?"

"I'm sorry to say my taste in tea is rather simple,"

"It's not a problem! Just making sure," she took out a packet of berry-flavored green tea for herself.

Soon there was a steaming cup of fresh brewed tea in front of both of them, and Kaho sat across from Shibi, warming her hands with her cup.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem," she gingerly sipped her tea.

Shibi unzipped the top half of his collar so that his face was exposed. He liked the way hot drinks felt, the warmth from the tea that you can feel from the inside out as you drink it. It also quieted down his kikaichuu so that they were content again.

Kaho felt a small blush come over her. She had not really seen his face too clearly before that moment, it was always somewhat obscured by his high collar, _"He's…so handsome,"_ she thought, "_…wow."_ She tried not to stare.

"…even better than Shen's tea…" he smiled at her, slightly forgetting she could see it. She felt hot for a moment, and it wasn't from the tea, _"He does smile – and I thought I was crazy before when I thought I saw him smile, even though his face was hidden. His smile is so nice…"_

"Shen?" she said so as to not seem completely lost in thought.

"Sakuya's uncle, he's an older member of our clan."

"Ah."

"He makes very good tea, I'm sure you two would have a lot to talk about."

"It would be neat to, meet him then or…just visit your clan sometime," She looked down into her tea mug.

"Visit us?" he looked up.

"I'm sorry! It's rude – inviting myself like that." she looked ashamed.

"No I-…was actually going to ask if you wanted to visit," he clasped his hands together, placing them on the counter, "My clan is having our annual Spring Festival in two days, and…I'd be happy if you came….as my guest."

She looked into his dark glasses, "…really…?"

"Yes."

"I…I'd be honored."

"Then you'll come?"

"Of course!" she smiled. Shibi returned the smile in his own way, _I…can't believe I just asked her that…it's like asking someone out on a date._

Shibi then felt a jolt of worry, "What time is it?"

Kaho looked at a clock on the wall behind him, "7:00! I did not realize it was so late."

"I…have to get back!" he stood up, "Sakuya will have a fit if I am not there to help plan…with the festival so soon." He zipped up his jacket again. Kaho had a tinge of disappointment at his face going back to being hidden.

She walked him to the bottom of the apartment complex and stood in the front main doorway. She called out after him, "What time should I come? And how will I find your clan?"

As he was darting away Eastward again, Shibi called back, "At late sunrise, and look for the butterflies, you can't miss it!" His smile being kept well-hidden once again.

----

(Hope all you Aburame fans are enjoying it. This is turning out to be a long-ish fic...heh heh... ; It's just so fun writing about them.)

(Next chapter is the Spring Festival, go check it out! )


	7. The Spring Festival

**Chapter 7 – The Spring Festival**

Kaho rummaged through all of her clothing looking for the only 2 kimonos she owned. There was a hope that at least one would be good enough (and not have moth holes in it) for the festival. "_I was never one for kimonos anyway_," she mumbled to herself as she dug through a trunk of clothes, "_Too…dressy in my opinion. Not to mention expensive…". _Both of kimonos she owned had been passed down to her. One was mothers (who had passed away) and the other was her grandmothers (one that she no longer wore from when she was younger).

_"However, when going to a festival at a noble clan it is proper to wear one,"_ she figured. It was a quick decision to wear her light auburn to goldenrod graduated color one, with the butterflies on the far edges of the bottom hem and long sleeves (because the other did indeed have some moth holes in it….although she liked that one better for it's dull, dusty red colors. She reminded herself to mend it soon, it had been her mothers). Kaho threw on the kimono, muted purple obi, and put her hair up into their usual puffs (but this time with ribbon). As she was checking herself in the mirror for present-ability, she noticed for the first time a praying mantis embroidered on the back edge of the Obi, so that it sat in the middle of the square bow you get when you tie it._ "Grandma must have embroidered that on when she was younger."_ She thought, _"Fitting for wearing to a clan of bug users," _smiling at herself at how ironic and convenient that was.

Lastly, she went to put on some of her homemade, beaded earrings to match her clothes, and found the best matching was her lone earring (the other of course she had given to Shibi). She rummaged through her sparse jewelry box and found a stud earring that was of some kind of jewel beetle, and put that in her other ear.

Wanting to be right on time (late sunrise) she hurried along; darting across the rooftops, looking a little silly doing so in a kimono (not that she cared much what anyone else thought). The sun was just rising over the east side of the village wall as she stopped on a rooftop. Kaho blinked and stared.

"_Well, that **was** easy to find…"_ she thought.

In front of her was the long wall that surrounded the Aburame clan. It was decorated with a traditional red/white shimenawa rope with the diamond-like-shaped, gohei paper streamers hanging from it. The large bamboo doors were open for the festival, welcoming in anyone who wanted to celebrate the coming of the spring and the return of the insects for the warmer months. A few villagers, men and women in kimonos, stood outside commiserating and talking, others walking in and out. A few were obviously Aburame, having high collars on their dress coats.

Shibi wasn't kidding when he said "look for the butterflies", because all over, flying in the air, on the clan wall, being chased by children, sitting on people's heads and any available flower, wall, or tree was a rainbow of fluttering wings.

Kaho jumped down to the ground and collected herself, catching her breath and fixing her clothes. Her tomboyish blood twitched, and felt slightly out of place, even though it was traditional wear that both men and woman wore, it felt girly to her.

She slowly walked up to the open doors, and admired the white silk entryway cloths draped over its archway (which of course read "Aburame" in flowing kanji), which were decorated with ink paintings of various insects. Gingerly, she walked inside and was again awestruck.

The tree grove was the first thing you walked through (to get to everyone's houses) in the Aburame clan for a reason. They took great pride in their gardens and trees, not only for them, but for the insects that lived there of course. Because of a special jutsu on the grove, it repelled all animals except for insects, arachnids and people. No birds, small mammals, or lizards ever ventured in, so lots of insects figured out that it was a good place to come to live (because then the only predators would be other insects). Although the groves are always teeming with a menagerie of insect and spider-fauna, on this day there were more than usual. Not so many that it seemed swarmed, but just enough so that the place seemed to pulse with a life of its own.

"Welcome!" a strong woman's voice greeted her to her left side. Turning, she looked into a pair of dark glasses peeking over the edge of a dusty rose high collar. The woman's long, silk sleeves fell nearly to her ankles, and the rest of her "coat" (as it seemed dress-like in how it flowed) was skillfully decorated with detailed patterns of embroidery, so that it almost blended in with the colors of the fabric.

"Thank you," Kaho bowed in greeting, "It's all so beautiful, I'm slightly overwhelmed," She smiled nervously at the amber-haired woman.

"I'm glad you approve," Sakuya smiled beneath her collar. She then noticed her mismatched earrings, and of course was drawn to the long, dangly one on her right earlobe. Her eyes widened, _It's her…_ She grinned and began running a dialog through her head, _So this is the woman who stopped Aburame Shibi dead in his tracks...she's so tall! Not to mention beautiful; nice catch Shibi...And…there are insects on her kimono…interesting…_

"My name is Sakuya, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed back.

"My name is Kaho," she was going to then say Shibi had invited her, but the other spoke.

"Are you hungry?" Sakuya stepped forward and she followed; they walked side by side.

Kaho's stomach growled, she was in such a rush and was so excited she forgot to eat breakfast, "Umm…yes actually…thank you…" she looked around.

Suddenly, a 'flock' of butterflies zoomed by the two, barely missing them. It was chased by three very young children, two girls and a boy in a high-collared jacket that was unbuttoned, who were then chased by an older young girl in sunglasses yelping at them to stop running.

Kaho blinked, "Oh my…" and laughed under her breath at the cuteness.

"TESURO what did I tell you about RUNNING?" Sakuya bellowed, about as loud as you could imagine an Aburame doing do, at the young children. The three stopped instantly, and pouted. When Sakuya yelled at you, you listened. Yusuro stopped and stood catching her breath. "All three of you…" Sakuya shook her head, lowering her voice back to normal, "Please, no running in here, you know that."

"Haiii…" the two little girls pouted some more, and Tesuro hid behind his collar, pulling it up over his face. They walked off more calmly and looking a little disappointed. Yusuro continued to scold her little brother softly, all the while the butterflies followed them.

"Yours?" Kaho smiled.

"ME? No…still too early for children," she waved a hand, her long sleeves flicking with her gesture, "The boy and older girl are Kuroji's, but we all have to deal with them of course. Yusuro is quiet nowadays, and Tesuro is rowdy sometimes, but usually well-behaved. The girls are not our children, they must have made friends with Tesuro today."

"…but the little boy didn't have sunglasses on," Kaho said under her breath, to herself, but Sakuya heard it.

"He does not have his kikaichuu yet," Sakuya replied as the continued walking deeper into the groves.

"Oh! …I…didn't mean to intrude,"

"No, it's alright. He actually is having his ceremony soon."

"I see," …._I wonder why they all wear sunglasses…?_

There was a pause.

"Are you frightened by our kikai bugs?" Sakuya suddenly said, looking serious.

"Frightened? Why would I be frightened?" She looked at her with a questioning look.

Sakuya instantly smiled and laughed, "No reason, just curious."

They stopped near the edge of the grove, where the clan's houses were in a cluster just beyond it. Tables with various skillfully prepared foods lay spread out and many stood around having conversations in little circles of people.

"What do you like?" Sakuya turned towards her.

"Oh, anything really…"

She came back shortly with a little, edible waffle-cone-like bowl with fresh fruit in it, covered in a thin sugar glaze. Kaho's heart jumped at the thought of glazed fruit, she loved that type of dessert.

"Thank you," Kaho bowed a little. She munched politely on the fruit, putting pieces into her mouth with a toothpick that was with the bowl.

Sakuya silently let her eat, and gazed off and watched a little leaf bug crawling it's way up someone's back. She watched as the woman realized it was there, freaked out in surprise, and Shen ran in to save it. As the woman was apologizing, Sakuya put her attention back to Kaho, "So, what brings you here today?" she smiled in a coy expression unseen to her.

"I was invited," She had quickly gone through the fruit and was now eating the bowl, breaking off small pieces.

"Really?" Sakuya knew of course what she was going to reply with.

"Kaho!"

The two woman whirled around to see the young Aburame clan leader, handsomely wearing his own dress jacket. It was the same color inside and out as his usual coat, except instead of a flat tan it was a very subtly patterned fabric, and caught a soft gleam in the light at certain angles. Also compared to his normal jacket, it was slightly longer, slit 1/3 of the way on the sides, and buttoned up with dark purple, Chinese-style clasps instead of a zipper. Small kikai bugs were embroidered on the edges of the sleeves and bottom hem.

"Shibi!" She smiled.

There was a pause.

"I see you met Sakuya…" Shibi struck a knowing glare at Sakuya (As Kaho turned her head to look at her) in such a way that only another Aburame could interpret it. Sakuya shot back with a coy smirk just as Kaho's head turned to look back at him.

"Yes, she showed me around a bit."

"I _see_…" The three preformed another similar maneuver.

Shibi walked up to them and bent over, taking Kaho's hand and lightly kissing it as you would expect a prince to do. As he straightened back up again "I'm glad you came."

"Why would I not come?" She was blushing lightly. _He kissed my hand..._she thought.

Sakuya stood watching carefully, darting her eyes between them as they stood like that; Kaho's hand in his and her looking happily at him.

"Sakuya, I can take her off your hands if you want," Shibi said cooly. He offered his arm to Kaho and she took it.

"Oh, yes of course!" The long-sleeved woman innocently replied.

Then, talking in the silent language only they could hear, Shibi asked her sternly, >_"What were you doing Sakuya?" _

_>"Nothing, just getting to know the girl that made Aburame Shibi lose his cool," _

_>"Humm...don't forget I know you, you're plotting something…" _

_>"Nothing that wouldn't help you along," _She grinned.

_>"I don't want your 'help'…" _

Kaho had stood silent as she watched the two staring at each other_. "Are they…?_

Shibi turned and Kaho startled, not expecting him to move like that, "W…what was that?" She asked as they walked off back towards the groves.

"What was what?" he calmly replied.

"You seemed to be mad at Sakuya,"

"She can….be nosy. It's just her nature."

"OH…I _see_…" Kaho grinned knowing now what had happened, "She was checking to make sure I was 'acceptable'?"

Shibi felt a jolt of guilt, "No…! I…" He stopped quickly. They were now away from most of the people, near one of the peripheral gardens.

"Shibi…it's alright, I'm not offended. You're a clan leader, it's only expec-"

"Don't feel like anyone here needs to…'approve' of you…" he cut her off gently, "It's none of their business who I like."

She stood staring into his dark glasses with a surprised smile. A few jewel beetles flew past the small space between them as they stood silently. Not too long after, a large butterfly landed on the top of the spiky poof that was Shibi's hair. A soft laugh couldn't help escaping from Kaho's lips.

"That's so cute," she smiled at him warmly.

"They do that," Shibi looked up at the butterfly, seemingly without emotion, but Kaho knew that wasn't the case.

She put her hand out over his head, presenting it to the butterfly, who slowly crawled onto her finger, gripping it with its little claws. She withdrew her hand back towards her body. Impressed, Shibi stood watching her.

"He's such a pretty shade of red," Kaho admired the delicate creature.

"…do you like insects? I mean…I saw the butterflies on your kimono, and the praying mantis on the back….and the painting your grandmother did."

Kaho blushed a little, but kept her cool, "You're very observant," she paused, "I do like insects, I suppose; thought I never really thought about it before. Ever since I was a kid I kind of had a respect for them. I'd save centipedes and beetles, who strayed into the classrooms, from the other girls in the academy who were all trying to step on them. I'd catch them and bring them outside."

Shibi was just staring at her with utter respect, and a bit of shock, _She's an 'Aburame' and didn't even know it. Amazing,_ he thought.

The butterfly had had enough of socializing, so it fluttered off Kaho's hand and nestled into the crook made by one of her hair's pony tail puffs. After a pause of them both contemplating how beautiful the butterfly looked adorning her hair like a beret, she looked down into Shibi's dark glasses._ I wish I could see your eyes_, she thought, leaning in closer to him. The world around them seemed more like a dream than reality, a light haze covered everything, and the sounds of all the calling insects droned out into the background. She reached up with both hands while closing her eyes, placing her fingers on the rim of his glasses and high collar. The dangle jingled as they slipped off his cheeks. Her lips met his as he leaned into her, his hands finding their way to her neck and waist.

The skin of Kaho's exposed neck felt soft to his touch. His kikaichuu buzzed with excitement at feeling her skin against his, and she could feel the vibration inside him through his lips, which had a faint taste of honey (she could have sworn).

As they both withdrew, Shibi's hand stroked over hers, taking back the glasses gently. Kaho opened her eyes to see Shibi's exposed face for a second, his eyes still closed, just before he replaced his dark glasses.

_Why can't I see your eyes? ... _she wanted to say, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

There as another period of silence.

"I should…probably go 'mingle' with the guests…" Shibi said finally, sounding a little annoyed at the idea, but knew he had to.

"Oh right, that's true," she nodded. He offered his arm to her, and of course she took it.

For the rest of the day they talked with the various villagers who were visiting for the festival. Being the new clan leader, many wanted to talk to Shibi, and give condolences about his father, and other similar things. Curious Aburame's talked amongst themselves about the woman on Shibi's arm. The whole time Kaho didn't seem a bit out of place; it was as if she was a part of their clan.

Dusk came, and thousands of fireflies and crickets came to take the place of the daytime insects who were nestling down to sleep for the night. A few paper lanterns were lit, although their light illuminating the trees was not needed because the fireflies brightness was more than enough to light the festival. The guests began to go home as night set in, slowly leaving over time until the last waved goodbye, and the bamboo doors were shut once again for another year.

The only one who remained inside who was not an Aburame, was the woman in the light auburn and goldenrod kimono, with a large, red butterfly still attached to her hair. She stood at the doorstep of Shibi's home, where the young clan leader stood in the doorway, a hand on the doorframe.

"It was, absolutely lovely," she smiled, "I had a wonderful time."

"I hope everyone didn't bore you with all the chit-chat,"

"It was fine, I didn't get too bored."

"TOO bored?"

She smirked. He leaned forward into her, wrapping his hands around her waist and putting his head on her chest, being sure not to plant his face into her breasts. Her hands ruffled through his hair, "Heh heh," she grinned.

"Get a ROOM!" Ussa's voice was heard calling across the courtyard from the stoop of his and Sakuya's home. Before Shibi could send an angry cloud of kikai bugs to attack him, he quickly darted inside and closed the front door.

Shibi blushed in embarrassment. Kaho laughed at him, "And I thought your clan was supposed to be so serious and quiet." She jested.

"It IS…most of the time."

"I was just joking, I believe you," she planted her face into the poof that was his hair. The butterfly on her own poofy hair decided it was time to leave, and alighted, darting away. However, Shibi silently called it back, having it fly into his home through the open door behind him, where it disappeared inside.

"Do you, want to stay?" He moved his head up to look at her.

"Stay? For the night?" She blushed lightly, "I've caused enough trouble for you today haven't I?"

"It's late, and you live so far away," he really wanted her to stay. She wanted to stay as well; she wanted more than anything to nestle into a bed with him and curl up, the both of them like cocooned butterflies….his skin touching hers….

She stopped her train of thought before she let her imagination run away with her.

"That is true," she looked down, "Where would I –"

"We have a guest room of course," he replied quickly.

"Of course," she smiled, a twinge of disappointment in her voice. Thinking for a moment, she finally said with a smile, "Alright."

He led her inside and up the stairs to the guest room. "I can get you some of my mother's old clothes to wear for tomorrow," he looked at her as she sat on the bed, feeling the silky sheets.

"I…I couldn't, are you sure?" she blinked. _I feel like I'm intruding on some kind of ancient scared grounds, everything I've done today_.

"I…am sure she would have not minded you wearing them. She would have said 'at least they are going to some use'."

"I'd really, rather have some of your clothes, if…you were going to offer me some." She looked up, leaning back on her hands.

"Really?" he said with some surprise.

"I am not one for dresses," she raised an eyebrow, closing her eyes, "It took a lot to get myself into this kimono this morning. I wear long skirts sometimes when it gets deathly hot in the summer."

Shibi smirked, he kind of liked this tomboy-ness about her, and it matched her toned, tall figure. After spending time with her all day, he had come to find her to be polite, but not annoyingly feminine as some women had the problem of being. He didn't like the idea of some subordinate woman swooning over him and agreeing to everything he said; but he did like Kaho's strong personality. He especially liked her coy little smile, like the one she was making right now.

After rummaging through his closet, he came back with a pair of chiffon pants and a high-collared button-up shirt.

"Do all your clothes have high collars?" she joked.

"…is there something wrong with that?"

"OH! No," she waved a hand, "It just amused me that's all." She lowered her voice, "I find them kind of attractive, actually, they look….good on you."

Shibi didn't know quite how to reply. He had been trying to distance himself from her ever since they got in the house, so as to depress the urge to invite her to sleep in his own bed. It was rude, he figured, for them to do so, after only seeing each other for a third time. Even if he really wanted to…but….was also a little afraid of what HE would do, not to mention his kikaichuu. They had jumped every time his skin touched hers, and hadn't stopped buzzing since that morning when he first saw her at the festival. He wasn't quite sure what they would do…if he could control them…

Kaho also felt it would be improper to just waltz into Shibi's room and get into the same bed as him. Although this would be something she didn't have a problem with; she was outgoing and not very prudish.

She could tell he was feeling a little uncomfortable, so she broke the silence, "…Goodnight, and thank you for the clothes," she gave a little bow with her head.

With a smooth motion, Shibi stepped forward, pulling down his collar and leaning into her for a soft kiss. Just as he was withdrawing he whispered, "Good night," softly, then swiftly stepped backwards and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Sitting on the bed in the position he had left her, Kaho could have sworn she felt her kimono slip off her shoulder by itself. She helped it the rest of the way and soon was naked (besides her panties) in-between the soft bed sheets. They must have been satin or silk, because Kaho had never felt anything so smooth in her entire life.

As a child would do in their parent's bed, she wriggled her body around, enjoying the sensation, arching he back and stretching. She imagined what it would be like…..if that spiky-haired Aburame was there with her; wondered what it would feel like….to have his hands on her, to have his body cradled in the crook of hers. This all went through her mind as she drifted off to sleep, mostly likely to dream of similar topics.

Shibi flopped onto his round gourd, after having placed it on the bed in front of him. He sat for a while in thought, running his fingertips along some of the hairline cracks in its surface, sending some extra chakra to the kikai inside it (who all buzzed around close to it's shell to get closer to him) before putting it in its usual spot next to the bed. The sheets were very cold at first, but his warm body soon fixed that. The vibration under his skin was anxious but not painful, as it had been days ago. The same kind of thoughts that ran through Kaho's head were running though Shibi's as he drifted off to sleep, although he tried not to admit it to himself that they were.

…

(((Next chapter up! WARNING - for some adult situations in it. X3)))


	8. Handle with Care

**Chapter 8 – Handle with Care**

Kaho awoke to find a breakfast of hardboiled eggs and leftovers from the festival waiting for her. She thanked him for the meal.

Although wanting to stay longer, she had to go because a mission was assigned to her for that afternoon. Looking very sharp in Shibi's clothes, he gave her a friendly kiss goodbye, and she darted off back to the west side of the village. Shibi watched her go until she was out of sight, then walked back inside.

As everyone was putting away the decorations from the festival, Shibi went around setting up nets in which they'd be breeding various insects they used for medicinal purposes that season. As he was almost done erecting the last one, Kuroji walked up, looking down at him as he worked.

…

"Yes Kuroji?" Shibi said softly after there had been a long period of him staring at him.

"Who was that woman yesterday?" He said in his own low voice, very frankly.

Shibi finished what he was doing and then stepped out of the net, putting his hands into his pockets. "That was Juna Kaho, she lives on the far West side of the village. I invited her personally."

Kuroji nodded, "And…are you two…"

"That's none of your business," Shibi said coolly.

"I mean you no disrespect, Shibi-sama," although his tone was not sarcastic, Shibi could tell when Kuroji was mocking him.

"I understand that, I just want to make sure that everyone knows that, if I like someone, it's not their place to judge them, or think of them as just any outsider."

"Perhaps we would not judge if you would simply introduce her to us,"

Shibi thought for a moment, then realized Kuroji was right_. That spider-loving bastard…thinks he is such a smartass. _Shibi thought to himself in a smirking tone, calling Kuroji by a 'pet name' he would call him sometimes because he knew it pissed him off. It was in reference to his love of spiders and spider-like jutsus he preformed. He cared for a group of various species of spiders in the same way they all were close to their destruction bugs.

There had always been a soft tension between Shibi and Kuroji ever since they were young. They grew up together, and were like brothers ever since. Kuroji, being 5 years senior to Shibi, was like the big brother he never had. It was the same relationship that there had been between their fathers. Sort of a teasing friendship, where they got pleasure of seeing the other squirm like a worm on a hook.

"Okay, you caught me in your web," Shibi threw up his hands lightly, "I'll introduce her to everyone next chance I get, alright?"

Kuroji smiled beneath his dark collar, "I look forward to it."

"She'll surprise all of you, I can assure you."

The darkly clad Aburame turned, walking back towards his house.

After three long days of missions for both of them, the first thing Kaho did with her free time was go up to the bamboo doors and ring the large 'jingle' bells that hung next to them, tugging on their dangling shimenawa rope. Shibi's clothes she had borrowed were in her arms, cleaned and folded neatly.

A man about Shibi's height answered the door; the first thing she noticed about him was the huge gourd attached to his back by a wide, buckled strap. It was the shape of a pear, with a larger bottom than the top, and its length stretched from his neck to the middle of his thighs. The white wrappings around its mid-section made it look like it had been cinched in instead of growing that way.

"Hello," she smiled respectfully, "My name is Juna Kaho," she bowed, "Is Shibi-sama here…?"

"Yes, he's here…" he turned his head a little, his round sunglasses catching a gleam of the waning sun. He paused, seeming to study her. Kaho attempted to read his expression hidden by the extremely long scarf that was wrapped loosely around his shoulders, its long ends draping down to his ankles. It covered his face like a tall collar. By the look of him he must have been at least in his 40's, his tawny hair was just starting to get bits of peppered gray in it.

"You look familiar," he finally said, pointing a finger at her, after starring for a longer-than-comfortable period of time.

"I was here a few days ago, at the festival."

His eyes widened unseen-ly, he knew now exactly who she was, "Ah! Yes…" he turned, "come in then."

She followed him in, "My name is Shen, it's a pleasure to meet you young lady."

Her ears perked at the familiar name, "Shen! I heard Shibi mention you once…you make tea, if I'm not remembering incorrectly?"

"He mentioned me?" he warmly laughed, "…interesting. But yes, I do."

"I make my own too, I like making new flavors."

"Trying new things keeps you from growing stale, it's a good way to think."

_I think I like this guy, _she thought to herself.

They entered the horseshoe ring of houses. Shibi, who had been sitting on his porch filing mission reports, saw them, and walked over quickly. She greeted him with a hug, and after moment of thought, a kiss.

"Don't mind me," Shen looked abstractly at nothing in particular.

Shibi looked down at the clothes in her arms.

"Thank you for letting me borrow them," she handed them to him.

He gave an acknowledging nod.

"Shen, could you get everyone…I think it's time to clear up some things around here…"

"Oh great, I'm a 'clan-wrecker'?" she sighed.

"Not on my watch," Shibi replied.

Within minutes, every Aburame available (a few were not there at the time, off on missions and the like) was standing around Shibi. The lure of meeting the outsider woman who was on his arm all day at the festival was plenty enough to get them out there so quickly. There looked to be about 14-some people. A slightly nervous Kaho stood next to the ever stoic Shibi.

The introduction went painlessly. Kaho was relieved, thinking there was going to be some kind of big production, or she was going to be examined as if a specimen under a microscope. Shibi simply introduced her to them as a group and she bowed a little, saying hello. There was murmur across them all that sounded like the soft buzzing of a hive of bees, and they all then proceeded to cluster around a little closer. Kaho stood motionless, a little intimidated. It was like she was being examined like some specimen under a microscope.

"Trying to stop the rumor mill Shibi?" Sakuya grinned.

"If it will mean you all leaving me alone, then yes." Shibi said calmly.

Satisfied, for now, they dispersed. Even though now everyone in the clan knew of Shibi's liking towards this outsider woman, it cleared up the general mystery, but only enticed them all to wonder if she would become a permanent resident.

The two stood in awkward silence.

"Want to go to dinner?" Kaho suddenly said, coming out as if the words would escape her if she had said it any later.

Shibi blinked.

She bit her lip.

"You're inviting me to dinner…out…somewhere?"

"Yes."

The first thing he did was kick himself mentally for not asking HER that. Secondly, his kikai stirred under his skin.

She led him to a little café-type place near the center of the village that was family owned and operated. The walk in the evening "magic hour" light was beautiful. A small cluster of fireflies followed after Shibi like lost puppies. As they sat at one of the tables eating their dinner, they kept near as if expecting handouts. The owner looked at them a little oddly.

"Wow, you are just an insect magnet, aren't you?" Kaho said, looking up from a bite of her salad.

He made a slightly embarrassed look that was mostly hidden. He didn't think anything unusual of the situation though. He hoped it didn't seem to weird to Kaho.

"Did you ask them to follow you?"

He shook his head.

"Do they want something?"

He looked at his hand holding his fork, and watched as a few of the fireflies landed on him.

"They just enjoy my company I guess. There is no other way I can explain it to you."

She stared at him.

_You must think I'm crazy…_he thought…"If they're bothering you I can tell them to leave."

"No, they're fine! I like fireflies…they're beautiful. You don't need to tell them to go…" she thought for a moment… "Wait, _tell_ them to leave?"

"Insects have a language, like any other animal."

There was a pause.

"You can talk to them? I mean…I figured as much that you could control your kikai bugs, but all insects as well?"

He tilted his head, "I don't really 'control them'…I give them orders if that's what you mean. Sometimes they do require discipline though." _If anything I control myself…_

She was curious now, "What are they saying?" looking up at the blinking points of light darting around them.

Shibi stayed silent for a moment, "They say…your salad smells interesting and that…" he paused, "This may not make sense to you…but 'your presence warms the evening despite it already being warm'."

She blushed and took a sip of her tea, then took a few bits from her salad and placed them on the edge of the table. Soon fireflies were flocked onto the pieces of lettuce and tomato.

"…" Shibi watched her.

"Heh, seems they _did_ want something after all."

"…" he smiled behind his collar.

They really said those things?"

"…not in the way you or I say things, but yes."

Kaho was intrigued by this spiky-haired Aburame clan leader. _People always told me the Aburames were emotionless shells, just husks left over from the hive of insects that have eaten them from the inside out. I've heard some pretty terrible things said about them. I was a little scared of myself when I realized I was considering one of those people as someone to get romantically involved with…heck, anyone would be freaked out with the kinds of nasty rumors you hear about that clan. But…I was never one to let outwards appearances cloud me. _

_Good books are often the ones with the most cryptic covers. _

_And from what I've seen these few times with Shibi…if people actually took a minute to get to know them, and didn't let their primitive primal fears get the better of them… _

"How is everything?" A pink-haired waitress, one of the owners actually, walked up suddenly.

"Oh! Everything is delicious, thank you." Kaho broke out of her thought process.

"Wonderful, need anything else?" She eyes Shibi a little warily.

"No thank you," Shibi replied coolly, "I think we're alright."

The waitress nodded, then looked about at the fireflies, which were only clustered around their table in such numbers. She gave a look as she walked off of as if saying _"Oh…That's what you get for having dinner out with an Aburame"_

Kaho shook he head with a warm smile.

"Observant little things," Shibi stated, putting his head on his hand and staring at her, "Your glow really does seem to give off an air of warmth."

She blushed and picked up her salad fork.

…

The next two months was a slight blur to both of them. In-between the usual missions and assignments (their free time) the first thing either of them did was go visit the other. There were more dinners out, then came walks in the woods, and plenty more kisses. She helped him out around the Aburame clan, and he even helped her clean up her apartment once. With each time he saw her, the uneasy stirring under his skin lessened. Every little touch no longer sent them into an unsettling buzz, not even their lengthened bouts of kissing (that they began to frequent when alone on top of the village wall or in the forest) which became quite frenzied a few times. He felt more at ease with her, and the awkward silences began to slowly disappear. It was usually not easy at all for Shibi to open up to someone, but with Kaho he was doing so, gradually, but indeed easily.

In the meantime, Kaho was growing accustomed to insects following Shibi around, and him talking to them or taking notice of them at the most random of times and places. She herself began to notice them. A leaf jumper on that wall there, a moth in a dusty corner of a roof eave, a beetle crawling across their path...

It was then, after those two months, he decided to invite her to stay over night again. He finally trusted his kikai enough around her to not go out of his control with her sleeping next to him. He also found he couldn't put it off any longer, he needed too; he longed for it, for her. His controlled emotions were beginning to pull harder on their chains, and if not allowed some leeway, hew felt as if they might break them.

In all that time she had not invited him to stay the night at her place because of the extreme awkwardness and distance she felt from Shibi that night of the festival. She was waiting for him to make that move, for she knew it was his move to make, no matter how much she _wanted_ Shibi in every sense of the word.

…

It was late and they had just returned from a long walk across the Konoha wall (they started at the far west end and walked until they stood over the Aburame clan). After jumping down into the crook of houses he kept his hand clasped around hers and gently pulled towards his home instead of towards the clan gates (as would have been expected by now). Kaho blinked.

"It's late," he said in his deep-ish voice she had come to love so much.

"It is," she replied softly, letting him lead her without rebuttal, walking beside him.

Walking up the stairs, he walked into his room, not letting her go. He closed the door behind them. She looked around the room at all the paintings of insects hung on the walls. A small shelf with books lay above the wooden headboard of the bed, and above that were some plastic specimen cages holding a few species of helmet beetles and centipedes.

"I, can stay with you tonight?" she asked.

"Yes…if you want to."

"Of course I want to," she said as if he'd asked a stupid question.

He sat on the bed, removing the round sphere from his back, hanging it off the edge of the foot post closest to him. As he turned back to look at Kaho, unzipping his own jacket, he saw she was already down to her undershirt and was just taking off her pants. He blushed deeply and returned his gaze to the foot post.

Kaho turned, realizing his embarrassed expression, "Oh, I'm sorry…!" she blushed a little as well, "I'm not very prudish, you should know that by now,"

"I just didn't want to…I don't know," He hung his jacket over his gourd. His white undershirt soon followed it, and he leaned over to remove his pants.

She shook her head, "I'm not stamped with a "fragile, handle with care' mark on me am I?" She looked back at him, not turning to face him, as she placed her pants on top of her jacket (that made a pile on a chair next to the bed). She looked a little like a pin-up girl in that position.

"…No, you're not." He smirked at her jab at his subdued emotions that could come out as over politeness sometimes. In his quick glance at the floor, she had already skillfully taken off her bra with one hand, without removing her undershirt. It always fascinated him how women could do that. They must have a special jutsu for it, he figured.

As he was burying under the thin, silk cover over the bed (for it was quite hot now that summer was in full swing). She gave a poke at his gourd, "They'll be okay away from you?"

"They can still glean chakra from me at a close distance like that," he said.

"Oh," she carefully slipped in next to him.

After a period of him staring at the wall, and her at the ceiling, he rolled over and tucked into her side. She put an arm around him. The soft vibration under his skin was familiar to her as she ran her hand along his back.

"Shibi…?" She questioned softly.

"…" he made a slight movement that was akin to a 'yes?'

"Would you…mind if I took off my shirt?"

_Why would I mind?_ "…no…" he said slowly. His kikaichu were not making a fuss, so he figured it wouldn't make a difference.

"I have a hard time sleeping in a shirt…I'm sorry…I thought it wouldn't bother me…" she sighed, "and it's kind of hot." Shibi agreed with her on that, it must have been almost 80 degrees out even thought it was night.

She sat up, removed the shirt, and lay back down turned away from him, which was an obvious gesture for him to spoon with her, which he did. Her slightly taller figure extended past his legs and head. The instant the bare skin of her back touched his chest a sudden jolt shot through him. His entire body twitched with a sharp jerk and he gasped out loud.

"Shibi?" she instantly said with alarm.

All of his kikaichu had gone from their normal, calm hum to a violent buzzing that he would expect of them when he was readying them to be released in a battle. She moved away from him, and he curled up on himself in the void left by her absence, grasping his arms around his torso.

"Shibi!" she voiced loudly. She could see his skin moving with how much the kikai were writhing underneath it.

He took some deep breaths with quieted them just enough so he could uncurl himself. He lay flat, his breathing slightly labored.

"What is it?" she said more quietly.

He now could hear his kikai, they were voicing something to him, loudly, not really words but sort of a feeling. A strong feeling.

"It's my kikaichu, they…" he winced at the pain of their writhing, "They want you…"  
"…'want' me?" she motioned backwards out of surprise, "what do you mean?"

"I thought they were used to you by now…but…" he gasped again, "They've never… rebelled against me this violently before." _They must have felt her chakra as we touched skin to skin,_ he thought, _and it must have excited them like how they used to jump every time we touched…but they had stopped doing that…I guess they were not satisfied with that brief encounter they had when she ran into me that day I first met her…_

"I still don't…"

"The best way I can put it…is that they want to 'explore' you…taste you…." He sat up slowly so that they were at eye level, and put a hand on his chest, the fingers arched in tension. It was taking a lot of energy to hold them back with his chakra, block them from pouring out of the openings on his forearms.

"Then…just let them," she looked into his dark glasses, which she still had not seen behind, "your kikaichu won't hurt me. I know that."

He looked back at her seriously, "I…just don't want to…" he looked away.

"Scare me off? Repulse me?" She finished his sentence.

He nodded slowly.

"If I was worried about a few bugs crawling on me, do you think I'd ever for a minute even _consider_ dating an Aburame?" She smiled, "From the first moment I met you, I knew that me loving you would mean more than accepting just YOU into my life."

He stared at her through his dark glasses. Then his body was racked by another shot of pain, worse than before, "Ahh!" he gasped again. The kikai felt like they were going to break out from his body all at once; rip through his skin forcefully. Some had already torn through his skin on his chest, but he did not bleed much; his body was used to small breakouts like that. He didn't know if he could handle what they were _trying_ to do…

"Shibi, you're in PAIN…" she wanted to hold him to try and comfort him, but thought better of it, knowing she was the cause of it. _I don't want him to get hurt because of me… _"Just let it go…"

He fell onto his back and she leaned over him, "Let it go," she whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

With a deep inhale of breath, he surrendered.

From the openings on his fore arms poured a black swarm of a large number of his kikaichu. They swooshed over Kaho like a blanket, covering her. She didn't move, but flinched slightly. He watched her carefully, even though he knew they would not hurt her, and at the most would nibble at her chakra the way a kitten would lap milk from a large bowl.

She arched her back a little, and gasped as she could feel the insect's vibration and tiny feet against her skin all over. It was an overwhelming, soft tickling sensation, and it sent a tingle up her spine. She noticed them pulling at her chakra, increasing its flow, especially the pink tips of her breasts. _Oh my god, that feels... _she found her self making soft noises in response.

"Are you okay?" Shibi was now calm again and he reached up a hand, putting it on her side, the kikai moving obediently out of the way for him.

"They…it…feels kind of…good…" she moaned.

Shibi had not expected her to be aroused by his kikai swarming on her. He knew _he_ liked the sensation, very much so, and it was not unusual for them to do so when he was alone and…well, excited. Nothing was kept secret between an Aburame and their insects. That, and the flavor of a human's chakra changes with emotion, and the flavor of passionate chakra causes kikaichu to get a little 'drunk', and they can get out of control and/or excited in some cases.

He startled when he felt Kaho's body slowly settle on top of his, kikaichu moving out of the way in-between them. She nuzzled her head and smoothed her hands across his chest, making small, pleasurable noises. Shibi was nervous at first, not quite sure how to react to what she was doing, but soon he was caught up in her searching fingers and small noises.

All the while the free kikai bugs buzzed about both of them, connecting them, as if making them one human being.

Kaho knew Shibi was sensitive to touch, she had gotten interesting reactions when she nipped at his neck on some of their more engaged making out sessions. He also knew this of her. Something they had failed to know, was just _how_ receptive to the sensation of touch they both really were. Just Shibi's hands sensually running along her skin was enough to drive her crazy.

She felt some of the kikai insects nudging their way under the only article of clothing she still wore; her underwear. She didn't rebel against it. When her entire body quivered, writhing against him, he suspected what they must be doing.

_They didn't…_he thought. He didn't have much time to think about it.

Shibi found his hands wandering around her body, exploring her the same way his kikaichu were. She found herself lost with him, both of them washed in a flurry of sensation. The small vibration of the kikai tickling and stimulating her in a way she never imagined.

Shibi opened himself to her, all barriers of calm subdued-ness breaking away. Kaho moaned in pleasure at his wandering tongue and hands. He was forceful but gentle; still with that air of calm he always had. She liked this side of Shibi she seemed to have released.

Their backs both arched and moved together. It was already hard to tell where one began and the other ended with the insects linking them, but with their own physical connection, it blurred the boundaries even more. The sounds they made only further exciting the other; eventually coming to a shuttering peak.

Satisfied, some kikai insects began to return to Shibi, crawling back inside him and nestling down as fed dogs would do in front of a hearth. Whenever he (or any bug using clan member) sent out his kikaichuu to devour an enemy's chakra, he would sometimes get a taste of the excess that would come off their bodies as they returned to him; mixing into his own chakra circulatory system.

It was then that Shibi got a taste of Kaho's chakra.

"Ahhh…!" he gasped with an intake of breath.

"Shibi…?" Kaho said softly, abstractly licking at his neck.

"Your chakra…" he moaned, "It…it has a very…_unique_ flavor…"

"My chakra?" she sat up a little and looked into his dark glasses, which somehow still remained fixed to his face, "you can…_taste_ my chakra?"

"I can taste a little of what my kikai have eaten from you, yes…and I can see one reason why they have been so excited by you, so eager to explore you,"

She grinned after a moment of thought to realize what he was saying, "Oh…so my chakra is like kikai candy eh?" she almost laughed but just continued smirking at the thought.

"If you want to put it that way…"

She stayed there, sitting up on her elbows on top of him, and stared hard into the dark lenses, trying to see his eyes behind them. Even being only a few inches from his face, they remained as black as ever. Completely opaque.

"Why…can't I see your eyes…?" she asked softly.

After a pause, "If you like, you can remove them."

He trusted her completely now. If she wasn't repelled by his disobedient kikai…why should his eyes? He hoped he was right.

She couldn't believe her ears, "You…mean it?"

"Yes. I trust you."

She liked those words from him.

With a delicate, steady hand she put her fingers on the thin arm of the glasses. The dangle, once her earring, but now a permanent fixture of Shibi's face, brushed against his cheek as they slipped off. Shibi's eyes remained closed as she folded and carefully placed them on the beside table. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. She at first thought because of the moonlight that his eyes were still in shadow, but as they both sat up, and their bodies both were clearly in the light of the moonbeam coming in the window, she realized she was wrong. The darkness she perceived really WAS darkness; she stared in wonder and bewilderment at the two empty eye sockets in Shibi's face.

"…But…how -?"

"The kikaichuu, I see through their eyes. Chakra connects them to my optic nerves."

"That's…" she moved closer to him, much to his surprise, and ran her fingers over his face, "…amazing…" She withdrew and took in the fact she was basically seeing his face for the first time.

"It's a little…disturbing, so that's why we all wear sunglasses…so as to not frighten everyone."

_I understand…indeed such a thing as this would scare people who didn't know about them. It makes sense for them to wear the sunglasses, _she thought.

"So…all of you have eyes like yours?"

"All the kikai users, yes."

Kaho was suddenly confused, "But…I remember seeing Tesuro recently, after his kikai ceremony a month ago…he still has normal eyes." She had come to learn about a few of the clan's practices in hanging out with him.

"He won't lose them until about a year."

"Oh…" she looked down, thinking, "Did it…hurt?"

He moved forward and embraced her, putting his head on her chest. He was still a little…you might put it 'drunk'…off the large amount of chakra his kikai nibbled off of her. He felt a little drowsy, but definitely happy, "Don't worry about me, or for little Tesuro. We've lived like this for over a century."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"…"

"…"

"It's me who should be sorry for hiding it from you."

"It is a little...different. But I think I can live with it."

_Thank goodness…_he thought with a sigh of relief,

She smirked, and lifted up a hand, "Hey, have you ever tried to – " She went to poke her finger into his right eye.

"…!!?" He startled backwards looking at her like she was crazy, "I can say I have not!"

"Heh…sorry I couldn't resist."

"…"

"…You're not going to try that again are you?" He looked at her warily.

She looked up as if thinking.

He reached for his glasses.

"No...no! I promise, it's okay!" She grasped his hand, "please don't put them back on." They laid back down together. Kaho snuggled up behind him, spooning his body against hers.

There was a pause.

"Oh come'on, you've really never tried it?" She whispered.

"…well…not anytime recently I can assure you."

"Heh, I knew it." She smiled, nuzzling into him.

Some stray kikai still crawled over both of them and the bed. Their soft buzzing and vibration resounding through Shibi like a cat purr. Kaho heard the noise as well, feeling it through his skin, and was soothed by it; making her realize how tired she was.

They settled in silently, bodies entwined, contented, and fell asleep.

---

(Thanks for the reviews everyone…always good to get feedback and comments. I hope all the Aburame fans are having as much fun reading as I am writing. )


	9. Common Knowledge

**Chapter 9 – Common Knowledge**

After that night, Shibi's kikaichuu never disobeyed him around Kaho again.

Although, after having a taste of her chakra, their appetite was only whetted for more, and their excited buzzing (that never got out of his control) only fueled Shibi's _own_ excitement whenever he got flirty with her.

A little over a month later (It had now been about 3 ½ months since they met), Shibi asked Kaho over dinner one night if she wanted to come live with him at the clan.

"Come…live with you?" She blinked.

"It's such a long walk for you…and it would mean living in a real house."

"I _am_ over so often…" she laughed lightly.

"I don't come to your place only because you don't seem too…eager to have me there."

"It's not that! I mean…" she pouted slightly, "why would you come to a boring apartment, when I could come over to your beautiful clan?"

"Your apartment isn't boring."

"You can stop trying to humor me Shibi."

"I'm not humoring you."

She rolled her eyes.

He grinned, "Is it a yes or a no?"

Kaho placed her head on her hand, "How can I say no? I'd be honored to come live with you." She smiled in her usual, subtly seductive way that made Shibi's kikai buzz.

---

"Well, I hope you didn't forget anything," Juri said with some sarcasm as she plunked down a large wooden trunk next to Kaho's small pile of belongings, which was in the apartment living room.

"I don't have much _to_ forget," she replied plainly, not catching her roommates sarcasm. She made some marks on a paper list in her hand.

"Where is Shibi, I thought you said he was coming over to help you move your stuff."

"He's coming at 3:00."

"…It's 2:55."

"He will be on time, he always is."

"I still can't believe it, you are going to live at one of the four noble clans of Konoha, geeze," Juri wiped her forehead; she had been perspiring from moving the heavy trunk in the summer heat.

"I couldn't believe it either when he asked me yesterday,"

Well, I know you'll be happy, you really love him, I've seen that over the past three months."

Kaho blushed a little, then smirked, "YOU'RE just happy to be getting the apartment to yourself!"

"Only until I can find another roommate, rent isn't cheap you know," she waved a hand.

_Bzzzzzzz!_

"Well there's the apartment door bell," Juri looked at the clock, "3:00 on the dot."

Kaho ran down the stairs and let Shibi in; and they walked back up quickly. As Kaho was putting on a backpack with her things in it and grabbing another 2 small bags and a duffle, Shibi stared at the trunk that was the only item remaining on the floor.

"That's all?" he looked at her in disbelief. _Aren't women supposed to have lots of random belongings, _he thought.

Kaho blushed, "I don't own that much stuff."

Shibi stared at her, then nodded. The dangle jingled against his glasses rim. Juri eyed him discreetly.

"Umm…I just need you to get the trunk. It's a little too heavy for me to carry so far on my own. I can get one handle and you can get the othe-"

As she was talking Shibi had held out his hands and put them together forming a hand seal. Out from the gourd on his back swooshed a large, buzzing cloud of kikaichu, who flew and surrounded the base of the trunk, lifting it off the ground.

Kaho and Juri's jaws dropped.

Shibi looked at then nonchalantly. "What?"

"I…that's…wow," Kaho blinked.

"It's nothing special, it's a simple jutsu."

"T…that must weigh 40 pounds!" Juri blurted out.

"Won't people stare?" Kaho began walking towards the door.

"Let them."

Juri waved to them as they walked off. She knew it wasn't goodbye, but she'd miss seeing Kaho as her roommate. As they went out of sight, Juri put her hands on her hips, "If he doesn't propose to her soon I swear I'll kill him," she smirked.

---

"Whew!" Kaho dropped her stuff with a THUD the second she got into the house, before flopping down on the couch. She really wasn't winded, she was physically strong and used to carrying supplies on missions. It was more just being mentally tired from packing and worrying about this big change in her life.

Shibi's kikai gently put the trunk down and whooshed obediently back into his gourd. He sent them an extra jolt of chakra, which they happily accepted and devoured, before taking the gourd off his back. He walked over and joined Kaho on the couch. She leaned onto him, and gave a poke at the sphere by his feet.

"Thanks for your help," she whispered in its direction. Shibi smiled.

Leaning over farther so that her head was laying on his lap, she reached up and unzipped his jacket.

"I thought I saw a smile."

"You're starting to be able to see right through me."

"At least through the collar." She reached up and slipped off his glasses. When they were alone he allowed her to do so without a fuss. He kind of liked the fact that she preferred him without them when possible (especially that she was not afraid).

There was silence as they stared into each others eyes.

To an outside observer of Shibi and Kaho as a couple, one of the first things they would say (besides the obvious of Shini's rather understated emotion) is "I rarely hear them say 'I love you'." Shibi indeed loved Kaho very much, and she did him; but it was not needed to validate that constantly with a dialogue of "I love you's" every 10 minutes. Kaho and Shibi could count on their hands the number of times they heard it come out of the other's mouth. It was appreciated every time all the more so because of it's special-ness.

Usually, they did it much more subtly. A simple loving glance or specific touch was plenty enough for the other to know. For the Aburames are a subdued people, not emotionless; minimalistic would be a good word to describe it. Kaho, although not an Aburame, was a similar kind of person, which would have to be obvious, since she fell in love with a man like Shibi. Although, she was much more free with the giving of gentle smiles and laughs than the usually stoic Aburame leader.

That is why Kaho was happily surprised when Shibi voiced in the sexiest, low, whispered male voice one could possibly imagine,

"I love you."

One can be assured of the consummation to Kaho's new living arrangements that took place in the living room not too long afterwards.

---

"Good morning…" Kaho said dreamily, her face buried into Shibi's bare chest. When she shifted her body, a shot of pain went though her lower back, "Remind me again why we slept on the couch?" she winced.

"We were too lazy to walk upstairs…?" he talked through her hair, which was down. When not in her ponytail puffs its length dropped to just above her shoulders.

"Well…my back will be paying for it, that's for sure…"

The sleepy Aburame nodded, his back was also not too happy. He took a look around at the scattered clothes all over the living room. _How did my pants get on the ceiling fan…?_ He thought to himself.

"Mmmm…." She nuzzled her face against his skin, enjoying the feeling of the kikai bugs lowly humming and slowly moving beneath it.

"I'll be feeling that for days, I hope you're happy," he said softly.

"What?"

"My kikaichu, they're going to be lazy and sluggish from eating so much of your chakra."

"So that's why I'm so tired…"

"I'm sorry…" He said.

"You know I'm just kidding…they never take _that_ much." She grinned, "I'm tired for more obvious reasons."

Shibi returned the grin.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door.

Kaho moaned, "I don't want to move."

With a soft hand motion, Shibi sent out a swarm of kikai to grab his clothes. They returned with Kaho's as well, "Here, put something on." He handed them to her as he got dressed.

"Thanks,"

"You have 10 seconds, then I'm going to send them to open the door."

"Ahh geeze…"

_BBzzzzz..._

The kikai swarm opened the door and Kuroji peeked his head in. He followed the insects with his eyes as they returned to their host, so that his gaze fell on the two figures sitting on the couch; both of their hair slightly mussed (if Aburame hair can look that way) and clothes hastily thrown on. He raised an eyebrow, "Am I…_interrupting_ anything Shibi-sama?"

"_Come in_ Kuroji," Shibi said, ignoring his comment purposefully.

The tall, darkly clad Aburame walked inside and over to them, "The Hokage called for us. Probably an important mission, for him to call personally."

Both Shibi and Kaho groaned.

"Wait…a mission together?" Kaho said after realizing what he had said.

"I don't know, the messenger did not say that. Just for both of you, and me, to pack for a long-term mission and come by."

"…How did he know you would be here?" Shibi said to Kaho.

Kaho blinked, "That _is_ odd…"

Kuroji smirked beneath his tall collar, his hands clasped behind his back, "My, word travels fast in this village."

Shibi quickly turned towards him, "It sure _does_."

"If you are implying that I have been gossiping, you are mistaken; that is Sakuya's and Shen's department."

Shibi would have rolled his eyes at him if he _had_ eyes. Instead, he reached for his sunglasses, which had been sitting on the coffee table, and put them on, adjusting them purposefully, "Thanks for the news Kuroji, we'll be on our way as soon as possible."

He bowed slightly in response, and left.

Kaho sighed, "Come'on, we have to get ready,"

---

"You two look a little…tired." Yondaime said with a cock of the head to the three high-collared ninja that stood in front of his desk. (Kaho had taken to wearing a slim, high-collared shirt under her normal coat. However her high collar was kept zipped down enough in the front for her mouth to still just be visible.) Kuroji stood behind Shibi and Kaho, hands behind his back, almost sinking into the shadows along the wall.

Their cool expressions didn't waver, despite the threat of a blush creeping over both of them. "We've had a lot of missions lately," Shibi said finally.

"It's been a busy time, I need everyone."

"We understand," Kaho said sincerely.

"I have an A-class mission for the three of you, an escort mission for a client who is a non-local, traveling merchant looking to get to the small Hidden Grass Village. More likely than not he is going to be attacked by bandits or ninja from the Hidden Rain, or the Hidden Rock Village, because he is carrying custom weapons and supplies for the shinobi in the Grass Village. However, he himself is not a fighter, and will need an escort. This is both dangerous because of the high-level ninja I expect to attack you, and political, for our good relations with the Grass Village are important for me to keep.

I was only going to send Shibi with Kuroji, since this is the kind of mission I'd only want to send Jounin's on, but since you're available," he looked at Kaho, "and with circumstances as they are, I'd feel it good for you to go on a mission together. And in my mind you are good enough to handle it, you are almost a Jounin as it is."

Kaho couldn't help smiling a little at the compliment.

"When you say circumstances, you mean about that we are dating?" Shibi said seriously.

Yondaime grinned with a guilty look, glancing away, "If you want to put it that way."

"I'd like to know why my personal life seems to be common knowledge," he frowned.

"You _are_ the Aburame clan leader," the blond Hokage looked at him with a smirk, "Any of the leaders of the noble clans get the same kind of gossip spread, you know that."

Shibi groaned lowly again.

"Why do you feel, it'd be 'good' for us to go on a mission together?" Narrowing her eyes, Kaho spoke up before Shibi could say anything in response to the Hokage's remark.

Pausing, Yondaime placed his head on his clasped hands, "Have you ever seen Shibi, or any Aburame, _really_ fight?"

They struck glances at each other, then Kaho shook her head.

"Kaho, if you are seriously getting involved with the Aburame clan, I feel you should really see what you're getting into."

There was a long pause.

"Are you implying I'd be scared away?" She said, her face still very serious.

"Just…go on the mission." He said with a glance at the floor, "I have great faith in all of you as shinobi to keep any attackers at bay."

The three were given a mission scroll, bowed, and left to go meet their client and leave immediately.


	10. The Hidden Grass

**Chapter 10 – The Hidden Grass**

(((AUTHOR NOTE: I apologize for the 'fillery' feel of this chapter… XD… with the annoying random client character and stuff,…but it's part of my story and it's important to Shibi, Kaho's, and Kuroji's character development, not to mention you get to see Aburame's going all out, which is always awesome. :P So go with me on this.)))

They were not set to be in the Grass Villages' small country for three days at the slow pace they needed to travel. Their client had three large dogs that he used to carry his wares. They were covered in duffels and bags. They sniffed the ninja intently and went to lick at Shibi's face, be he quickly pushed them away before they could.

The merchant, who's name they found was Tsu, eyed the three of them suspiciously for a time as they walked in silence away from Konoha's gates. After their brief introductions of their names before they left, not a word was said since then. Finally, after an hour, he sidestepped up next to Kaho, pulling her ahead and away from Shibi and Kuroji. She dwarfed him height-wise. He whispered to her, "What's with those two?"

She blinked and looked at him, "I don't think I understand sir."

"There's, something…off about them."

Kaho made an expression that looked as if she was offended.

"I'm not tryin' to be rude or anything, I have the utmost faith in all three's of you…"

"Why not ask them yourself?"

He looked a little nervous, "I don't trust a man too much that I can't look into his eyes when I talk to em'."

She sighed, "Well, you should get used to it because the sunglasses stay, and there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you all in the same, like, clan-sort-of-thing?" He was now getting interested, his eyes lit up a little.

"Shibi is the leader of a noble clan of Konoha, the Aburame Ichizoku, and Kuroji is in that clan as well. I am not…a member of the clan myself."

"You aren't? I coulda sworn you were, you look all so similar…like similar dress and stuff."

Kaho felt a small blush creep on her, _I'd like to be apart of their clan_…she thought.

_>"Kuroji," _Shibi said to the tall, dark figure walking beside him in the silent language of the insects they both knew so well.

_>"Yes Shibi-samma?" _

_>"What is going on up there? He's…talking…to Kaho." _

_>"He's no danger of competition, I assure you." _

Shibi made a face at him, which was pretty much completely hidden as usual, >_"I know that…I am just wondering why he did not want to talk to the two of US as well." _

_>"Would YOU talk to the two of us? _

_>"You're a lot of help spider-lover." _

_>"You're welcome Shibi-samma." _

A large beetle crawled across their path, so both of them stopped for a moment to allow it to pass, before they continued on.

_>"He's talking about US…I'm sure of it." _Shibi said.

…

Night fell, and Shibi insisted they stop and not travel in the dark. Tsu raised an eyebrow and was going to ask why, but one glance from Shibi, even though he was not looking at him with any malice, was enough to freeze his mouth shut. He went off to feed his dogs, leaving the three alone.

"What was he talking to you about a ways back?" Shibi quietly said to Kaho, the second they were alone.

Kaho sighed, she was doing that a lot today, "He's a very suspicious man, I'll tell you that."

Shibi tilted his head ever so slightly, which Kaho knew was him asking 'what do you mean'?

She motioned in a mocking manner as she spoke his words, "He said, 'I don't trust a man too much that I can't look into his eyes when I talk to em'…" she closed her eyes in disapproval, "But I tried to reassure him…he seems less scared now I think. Although when I told him you were bug specialists, he seemed uneasy. "

Shibi groaned, "This is why I usually avoid missions that involve dealing with people ."

"Then why did you accept the mission?"

"The fourth was right, it's a busy time and there was no one else available."

"Unfortunate indeed." Kuroji said lowly from behind them. They glanced down to see him unpacking their tent.

As they were pitching up the tent, Kuroji nonchalantly said, "Do you two think I should sleep outside?"

Shibi stared at him with the kind of "WTF" expression only an Aburame can do.

"Thanks…but it's fine Kuroji, and I'd feel guilty with you sleeping out here on the ground or in a tree." Kaho smiled nervously and graciously at once.

"I mean…will I get any sleep?"

Kaho's expression fell instantly, "I should have known you weren't asking out of generosity."

Shibi _almost_ chuckled.

As Kaho settled in next to Shibi, who laid in-between the three of them, Kuroji seemed to be asleep to her. Hr still had on his glasses and clothes, so you really couldn't tell ANYTHING about him. Shibi and Kaho had taken off everything but their underwear and undershirts; this included his sunglasses, which he preferred to not sleep wearing. Although he often _did_ because he'd fall asleep from exhaustion before completely undressing a lot of the time.

Kaho whispered to Shibi as she removed her undershirt, "is he asleep?"

"No,"

"How can you tell?" She was interested.

"His kikai are still fairly active, most lie dormant when you fall completely asleep."

"Ooo…" She leaned over him, "So that's how you can tell."

Shibi paused, "I'm cold," he reached up his hand and pathetically pawed once at her chest.

She smiled warmly at the utter cuteness of Shibi being playful, "Alright alright," as you would say to an impatient child. She put her shirt aside and snuggled down into her sleeping bag before scooting over to him. They had zipped open the sides of their sleeping bags so that they faced the other's, making it so that they acted as one. It was not as warm though, obviously. It encouraged spooning.

Shibi got to her first, settling his head in the crook of her neck and wrapping his arm around her. Their legs intertwined one another's. Kaho felt playful, but knew it was not the time and especially not the place to get frisky; her eyes struck a glace over at Kuroji, who she knew was still awake.

She then felt Shibi's hands wandering.

"Shibi!" she hissed.

"…what?"

"You know perfectly well what." She whispered.

"…"

"I wasn't doing anything…"

"Well if that's not a lie…"

"…I thought you two said I'd get some sleep."

There was a silence where they all listened to the loud chorus of nighttime insects, before falling asleep shortly afterwards.

…

"I told you this bridge was out…" Their client sighed, grumbling, "This will waste a whole day of traveling, you can be sure I'm going to tell your Hokage about this!"

It was nearing the end of the third day, and the country's border was only a hundred yards away. However, in-between _them_ and _it_ was a deep gorge that spanned over 35 feet wide and went on for miles. This way was shorter, and Shibi had had them come this way for that reason. However, Tsu had complained, telling them he was sure the bridge was out that way. But as the three of them walked off in the direction Shibi had pointed, he had not much choice but to follow, they were his protection and he had hired them for that reason.

"We better get moving if we want to get to the border by _tomorrow_ night!" The merchant grabbed the reigns on his closest, horse-sized dog, and went to walk away. Shibi looked over to Kuroji, who nodded. Kaho watched them closely.

Shibi and Kuroji put up his hands and formed a string of seals, then out stretched their arms. From their sleeves, and also Shibi's gourd, outpoured a massive cloud of kikaichuu insects. They flew out and over to the other edge of the gorge, and attached to its opposite edge. They flattened out and then sealed over their combined, group shape with a layer of chakra, creating a stiff surface. Kaho's eyes lit up and she smiled, _wow…that's interesting…_she thought.

"Did you hear what I - " Their client turned to see if they were coming and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

Shibi, Kaho, and Kuroji were calmly walking across a bridge made completely out of kikaichuu insects. Kaho turned her head back at him with a grin, "You coming?"

Tsu stood on the edge of the gorge, looking at the kikai bridge warily. His dogs sniffed it and one went to lick it, but then thought better of it.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"It's very strong, you can walk on it." Shibi voiced over to him from the opposite side.

Tsu eyed the bridge again.

"This takes a good amount of chakra, so please come," Kuroji sighed.

Although not too happily, the merchant and his dogs walked across. He watched as the bridge dispersed, and the kikaichuu bugs returned to their respective masters, swooshing back under their coats. Tsu thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, I thought summoned animals disappear in a poof of smoke?"

"We did not summon them," Shibi said calmly.

There was a silence.

"W…what?" Tsu blinked.

Shibi really did not want to explain to such a person like their client, who would obviously not care or understand, and would just react with the usual repulsion or fear of most people.

"It's really none of your concern, we're here to protect you, and how we do that doesn't matter."

"No- wait…let me get this straight, you let the bugs live in your _clothes_? Don't they crawl on you…like on your skin?" He surprisingly didn't look disgusted, mostly just really surprised and confused.

"You wouldn't understand, we really should get moving before night fall - "

"No, I want to know, I don't like dealing with people who won't give me a straight answer."

After a deep breath, at which his kikai rustled, most likely creating a low but audible, group insecty-type kind of sound, "We the Aburame clan have been 'in contract' with kikaichuu insects for decades. They carry out our orders, protect us and fight with us in battle, in exchange for some of our chakra and using our bodies as a hive to live and raise their young."

NOW his look definitely showed disgust.

"…w…what?"

Kaho felt helpless watching Shibi go through this train-wreck of a conversation. She wanted to speak up and defend his clan, because she respected them and understood about their close relationship with the kikai and all insects in general. But she felt like that would perhaps not be her place, because she was not technically IN their clan. Or if she spoke up it would only cause more tension.

What she really wanted to do was tell their client he was a judgmental, ignorant retard and to keep his damn mouth shut, but that wouldn't be very good for the mission. Kuroji wanted to have his kikai eat all of his chakra, so he could then take his limp body and chuck it of the cliff edge, aiming for the sharp rocks below. He also thought that would be bad for the mission, so he deferred from doing that.

"You mean…_inside_ you?" His voice got whispery-ish the way someone who is terrified would sound.

"As I said, you wouldn't understan-."

"Understand? No, I understand….you let yourselves be parasitized by destruction bugs; taking over your body. I don't even _want_ to imagine how disgusting that must feel. That doesn't sound like a contract to me. It sounds like you're being used."

Shibi had had enough of this. The anger in his posture and on his face that Kaho and Kuroji clearly saw made them worry if he _really_ _was_ going to hurt Tsu. Kaho had never seen him so angry before, and it frightened her a bit. They jumped, ready to hold him back, but he darted forward quicker than the naked eye could catch and grabbed Tsu by his shirt collar. He didn't lift him off the ground completely, his tiptoes were still touching; barely. His dogs barked at their master being attacked, but then whimpered and dared not move in closer.

Before, Tsu had figured Shibi always looked a little angry, with the way his eyebrows naturally slanted and his face and eyes hidden. However, now he knew what him angry REALLY looked, and heard like, with the sound of the buzzing of millions of angered kikai bugs welling up from inside his coat, making him seem more insect than human. It froze Tsu in Shibi's grasp like a cricket in the presence of a hungry, stalking jumping spider. As Shibi spoke the buzzing intensified with each time he emphasized his words, which were spoken in a scarily low voice.

"If you EVER insult _me_ or _my_ _clan_ again, I WILL give you something to fear at night, you _understand_ THAT?"

Tsu could barely muster out a meager, quick nod. Shibi released him and turned, swiftly walking away past Kaho and Kuroji, who followed him with their eyes and a turn of the head, before following him.

_I've never seen him like this…_Kaho thought, very worried…_it's like it's not him, like he's a different person. The caring, loving Shibi I know just vanished for a moment... _

"We should try to make some ground before nightfall, camping near the border would not be very safe." Shibi said lowly at the group, not turning around or slowing down.

They walked in silence for a long time, with Kaho alongside Shibi in front, with Kuroji not too far behind, and with their client trailing up the rear; keeping a 'safe' distance (or at least what he figured was safe).

Finally, as it was getting dark, Kaho spoke up carefully, "S…shibi?"

She heard him exhale purposefully, then reach out slowly and grasp her hand in his, their long sleeves overhanging their hands, "I'm sorry if I frightened you Kaho."

_Like he read my mind…_"I was frightened a little..." She replied softly, "I just have never seen you so genuinely angry before."

"I get angry at those who deserve it."

"I can much agree with that…"

She smiled internally at her own stupidity for doubting in Shibi's character.

…

It was the morning of the fourth day. Shibi and Kaho awoke to find Kuroji had awoken before them. Stepping outside after getting dressed, they saw him standing perfectly still watching some tree branches…or at least that's what it looked like he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Kaho asked as she and Shibi broke down the tent.

"She's almost done," Kuroji replied without moving.

"Who?"

"An old female brown spider, she's almost done remaking her web."

"Oh…" Kaho understood finally.

"Don't encourage him," Shibi smirked beneath his collar.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing, I just like to tease him about his love of spiders."

"You? Tease?" She seemed surprised and amused.

"When I was growing up we were like siblings, we'd play and train together. Our parents were friends in a similar way of teasing tension. He is five years older than me, so it was like I had a big brother. He still treats me like a 'little brother', even with me being the clan leader."

They finished, so she walked up behind Kuroji and looked over his shoulder, which means she stood up on her tip-toes. "Woah, she's huge!" The spider's body alone was almost two inches long. The web must have been a foot and a half wide.

Kuroji looked down at the grass, which was damp with dew. He bent down and clasped his fingers gently around one of the many young grasshoppers that were jumping around near their feet. Kaho watched as he tossed it into the freshly made web. The brown spider dashed with incredible quickness and grace across her web's almost invisible strands. She descended on the kicking grasshopper and began wrapping it up with a wide ribbon of silk.

Kaho had never really _watched_ a spider before. She had seen them in the corners of her apartment, and left them alone (because she knew they catch troublesome insects like mosquitoes and gnats, and never had a reason to dislike them), but never stopped to _watch_. It was interesting. The spider's eyes were bright and intelligent looking. Kaho could swear the spider glanced at her with a sort of 'why are you watching me?' kind of look.

"Can you, talk to spiders Kuroji?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

"I remember your pet spiders when we were young." Shibi said as he walked up.

"You had not learned their language yet," Kuroji began, "…and you were still having trouble understanding insects. It was about when you were 5 and I was 10. I remember how you would cry, and tell me not to give them the crickets and flies, saying you couldn't stand to hear their dying screams."

Shibi nodded.

Kaho was unsure of how to reply to that. Shibi could tell by the look on her face.

"Don't worry, I was young and didn't understand. Spiders are arachnids, not bugs, but they are welcome in our clan all the same, because they are kindred in nature, even though they eat insects. Like any predator, they need to survive. It's not something to be looked down upon, it's just life."

"I understand."

He leaned onto her shoulder, "I know you do."

They all stood for a time in silence watching the spider eat her breakfast.

…

Tsu had kept his distance and stayed silent ever since the incident the other evening. That didn't change as they walked through the Grass Country. They should be at the Hidden Grass Village by nightfall. Shibi, Kaho and Kuroji all felt uneasy, they knew what must be coming, that before they reached the village they would be ambushed. It was more a question of when, not if.

The day was cloudy and threatened for rain. Although it was now nearing midday it looked like evening with how dreary it was out. A slight fog hung in the forest to their right. They had been walking out in the open even since they entered the Grass Country, because like its namesake, the small country between the Earth Country and the Fire Country was mostly large expanses of savannah-esge grass, with only sporadic patches of trees (but no forests). Some parts of the grass were as tall as a person, making visibility hard, especially with the fog that was rolling across the hills that day.

The lack of visibility and cover made all of them very nervous.

"Kuroji," Shibi looked up at his tall companion.

"Ah, Shibi-samma," he nodded once, seeming to know what he was going to say.

Without interrupting his walking, he put up his hands and formed some hand seals, then crossed his arms across his chest, so that each of his hands two outstretched fingers hovered near the opposite shoulder. He muttered under his breath what jutsu technique he was performing, but it was too low for Kaho to hear.

A small group of kikai bugs flew out from behind his sunglasses, about 25 or so. They scattered, flying out in all directions. Kaho could just make out something shimmering that trailed from each of them, connecting back to under his glasses. It was thin strands of chakra, as thin as spider silk.

"What is he doing?" She whispered to Shibi.

"_Kikaichu mushi seer no jutsu…_He's scouting the area, to look for the ambush we all know is coming."

Kaho understood the use of sending out kikai to scout. She felt stupid for asking but she truly was curious, "But what is he doing with those thin chakra strands?"

"You're very observant," he smiled at her, "You know how we see, though the eyes of the kikai that live in our eye sockets, with their eyes connected to our optic nerve with chakra?"

She nodded, "So they are all still connected then, even though they fly far away?"

"Yes."

"And, can see through all their eyes?"

He nodded.

"Amazing," she glanced at Kuroji. _They do so many different things with their kikaichuu. What an interesting relationship they have with them…_

"It's a jutsu that takes a lot of training," Shibi went on quietly, "I, and others in the clan, can do it as well. However, it is his family line in the clan that specializes in it, and learns it at a younger age."

"Shibi-sama," he spoke up suddenly, talking softly.

"Where are they?" Shibi said seriously.

"Rock nin, about 200 yards off to the west. Twenty-three of them."

"Twenty-three rock nin, _Kami_," Kaho whispered, "That's more like a small army than an ambush!"

"That is a large number,"

"But we can take them, we know where they are."

Tsu fingered the reigns of his dogs nervously. He was now quite sure in his fear of those three, especially the ones with the sunglasses. The tall woman confused him, for she claimed to not be a part of their clan, yet she acted and dressed like them, and defended them. It was indeedvery strange to him. Now they seemed to be talking with anxiety about something, and he did not like being left in the dark. He overcame his fears and spoke up, moving up closer behind them (which still left him 8 feet from them).

"What's the matter?" He said rather loudly.

The three all turned at once to look at him with the kind of stare that means _lower your voice._

They slowed to walk alongside him, "Rock nin, a few hundred yards away. Don't act as if you know something is coming, it will tip them off that we know their location. Don't worry, we will protect you from anything they try," Shibi said to Tsu, who swallowed nervously.

"Shibi-sama,"

"They're coming?"

"Ah."

A rustling could be heard to their trained ears. They still walked as if they noticed nothing. They wanted their enemy to think they were oblivious.

"Sir," A rock nin looked to his troop leader.

"I see it too, those are Konoha shinobi."

"Only three of them," another nin whispered.

"Not just any Konoha Shinobi, those two are Aburame clan members," their leader said.

"The same clan as that man who devastated our village a few months ago?" the rock nin who said it looked worried.

"I remember it took over 100 men to bring him down….that doesn't include those who died in the process." The other said with a swallow.

"Ah, the same," their leader said.

"What about the third?"

"She doesn't had sunglasses, I heard that means she doesn't have any of those curse'ed insects so don't worry about her."

"Shibi," Kaho said softly, dipping her head into her collar to hide the fact she as talking to their enemy onlookers, "This is the same village that killed your father….isn't it?"

"Ah."

"Just don't let your hatred cloud your concentration," she said seriously, worried for him.

"I can't guarantee I can totally put it out of my mind, but it will not hinder me." However, the writhing under his skin told him otherwise.

Both parties told themselves that, but both knew that it was not something so easily put in the background. Gen, Shibi's father, had leveled a good part of the hidden rock nin's village, that led to their defeat, and the rock village had killed the Aburame's beloved leader. If both sides could have looked into the others eyes, they would have seen nothing but a burning rage; killing intent for the other.

They knew this battle would be fueled on much more than military politics and mission duties.

---

In the blink of an eye, they struck. Some 50 kunai swooshed out of the tall grass, and thousands of kikaichu bugs dashed out from Shibi's sleeves and gourd, "_Mushikabe no Jutsu_!" he voiced.

A protective, swirling shield of kikai bugs laced with hardened chakra surrounded them, slicing out at the kunai, destroying them as if they had been made of cardboard. Kuroji severed the chakra strings of his scouts and opened his eyes, releasing his own kikai bugs. _What an amazing jutsu_, Kaho thought…

The shield dropped and the kikai bugs went back to Shibi, but still buzzed about him, semi attached to his jacket, ready for another attack. Kaho motioned to her two teammates. She did not know what else they were capable of, but she knew she could have common ground with the general techniques all shinobi knew. The three scattered using a body flicker technique.

"Where did they go?" a rock nin voiced.

"There!"

Kaho had appeared and struck at a rock nin with a flying kick. Another rock nin went in from behind and caught her off guard, slicing her in the back with a kunai, only to find a scattering of bugs come off instead of blood.

"A bug clone!"

"I thought you said she wasn't a bug us-"

His words were cut short by the real Kaho coming up from underground underneath him, with a swirling kick laced with chakra to worsen the impact power, enough so that it blew a hole clean through his side. The rock nin that _had_ been talking to the other didn't have enough time to think about the bloody death of his comrade because a massive swarm of kikai bugs engulfed his body, sucking him dry of chakra, so that his limp body fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"A bug clone of me, nice Shibi," She yelled out as she darted away from a lunging rock nin.

Shibi gave her a respective nod and body flickered out of her sight.

"Leaving the target alone, tch," the rock nin's troop leader sneered as he snuck up to Tsu and his three dogs carrying the supplies they wished to destroy/steal.

"Don't move, or you're dead," he came up behind the merchant as quick as lightning and put a kunai to this throat. He motioned to 3 of his comrades who began to come in closer to the shaking dogs. They held tranquilizer darts.

Just as they were about to fire them, Tsu disintegrated under the rock nin's leaders hands. The kikai bugs that had made up them swarmed onto the three encroaching ninja. The leader darted away more quickly, just barely escaping the grasp of the destruction bugs.

"When did they make clones of them, we have been watching them for hours!" He angrily said to himself.

However, what he thought was an avenue of escape was really just another deathtrap. He went to dart off back into the cover of a small path of trees behind them, when he realized something was holding him back. Barely visible were thin wires, that he then realized were cutting into his skin.

"Look what I caught in my web," a low voice said calmly.

He looked up to see the darkly clad Aburame hanging upside-down from one of the trees overhanging the field. Thin wires extended out form behind his back, where he had many small spools of the steel-strong, nearly invisible wire (that many ninja use, just not in such large quantities usually) attached to a special set-up. The end of each pulled out wire was attached to buzzing kikai bugs, directing its path and creating a complicated entanglement that looked like a free-form spider web.

He had four more arms coming out from his torso, making six in total. It was due to the use of a jutsu similar to kage bunshin, but he creates solid clones of only his arms, and still attached to his own body, so that he can perform more tasks at once during a battle. His original two hands were folded together into a hand seal.

"Tch, when did you make clones of the target?"

"During Shibi's attack, I made them." He replied, thinking to himself also about how while he did so Kaho used an earth jutsu to relocate their client into the cover of the trees, with some of his kikai bugs in tow using a camouflage technique to make them blend in with the area around them.

"Clever, but they could not have been hidden far, my men will find him."

Kuroji's kikaichu sensed movement behind him, so he moved his second set of hands to form hand seals, "_Kikaichu kumoro no jutsu_!" (Literally, destruction bug spider prison technique). Kikiachu flew out from his sleeves in rope-like lines, spreading out in a web-like pattern to trap the three rock nin that had been sneaking up behind him. He grinned evilly as the three were instantly drained of their chakra.

"_The question is_, will you have men _left_ to find him?" He said with the same grin.

…

Meanwhile, not too far off, Kaho and Shibi stood shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions, listening for rusting in the grass around them. "They figured out direct attacks won't work on us, eh?" She said.

"Seems so,"

"You think Kuroji is okay?"

"He's fine, trust me."

"…TO YOUR LEFT!" She threw a kunai with lightning speed as it hit an advancing rock nin square between the eyes. Seven more came out of the tall grass and fog surrounding them. Kaho had a kunai on each finger ready.

"Distract them for me," he said quickly.

"For how long?"

"I need ten seconds."

"Done."

Shibi began forming handseals as the rock nin all jumped in at once. Kaho took a small scroll out from her pocket and swooshed it out. The paper encircled the both of them like a giant hula hoop. She took her free hand up in a handseal, "Kuchiyose Tobidogu no jutsu!" (Summoning projectile weapons technique).

"Too late!" A rock nin exclaimed as she and five other nin sliced into the paper to stop the technique she thought Kaho was performing.

The second their kunai sliced the paper a massive jolt of electricity shot threw it and into their bodies, electrocuting them. The paper, whose writing had been facing inward so they could not see it, had actually been inscribed with inscriptions for a lighting technique, which activates when the written seals are touched, jolting whoever touches them. They all fell to the ground twitching. Their one comrade who had hesitated stopped in his tracks. The pieces of the cut scroll flitted to the ground and Kaho grinned with satisfaction at the conscious rock nin's face.

She blinked in confusion at his fear-filled eyes, which were not looking at her. He stumbled backwards and fled into the tall grass. Kaho then became aware of the loud buzzing coming from behind her. She was so used to the sound that she usually paid no heed to it, but this time it was a lot louder than she'd ever heard it.

Kaho turned around to look at Shibi.

Or at least where Shibi should have been.

Towering 6 feet above her head was what looked like a massive, black, insect-like creature, with long, whipping about antennae and sharp, jagged mandibles. It was obviously made out of hundreds of thousands of kikaichuu, as its 'skin' seemed to be boiling and moving. The buzzing and chirring created from it was menacing.

"S…shibi?" she said faintly.

The 'monster' shot one of it's clawed legs forward to impale a rock nin that had overcame his fear and came forward to catch Kaho in the back with a kunai, because she was off-guard. Kaho gasped, turning to see, and stepped backwards, which put her underneath the creature.

"Kaho," She heard Shibi's voice clearly over the buzzing.

"Shibi?" She blinked.

His head poked out from the mass of kikai insects, so that he was facing her upside-down, as if ripping through the stomach of the creature.

"Are you alright?" He said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Y…yes…I'm fine." She said softly, then her expression changed to anger and she spoke quickly, "You think you could have given me some kind of warning as to _WHAT_ jutsu you were performing?" She sighed, "Maybe a, 'Kaho, I'm going to make a massive kikaichuu monster, just to let you know' would have been nice!"

Shibi ducked his face into his collar, "I'm sorry, I…" He looked away.

She shook her head, "We don't have time to talk about it right now, come on!"

She darted out, and looked back to see the 12-foot tall creature not too far behind.

Shibi made quick work of the remaining rock nin, even Kaho, who was not squeamish, was surprised at all the blood. His kikai bugs dispersed, and Kaho watched as they swirled into his gourd and sleeves. He stumbled a little, and Kaho darted forward to support him.

"You okay?" She said relaxed, now that the threat of the enemy ninja was gone.

"Yes, It just takes a large amount of chakra." He managed a weak smile towards her.

"That was…pretty amazing. So that's why you carry so many extra kikaichu?"

"One of the many uses," he nodded, "Without a kikai gourd you can't perform that jutsu, it requires too many insects." He paused, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I know our clan has some very…different techniques…most would say disturbing or…"

"Shibi, don't worry, you didn't scare me off," She smiled, "The fourth apparently doesn't know me very well, to think that seeing you fight would make me second guess you."

"Kaho…" He said slowly, smiling to himself, looking away.

As they were talking, they found Kuroji, who had the rock nin leader tied up to a tree with ninja wire. He was conscious, but his body was seemingly paralyzed. Two bleeding marks were on his neck.

"Y…you won't…get any useful i-information out o-of me…" he stammered. Kuroji promptly punched him in the face.

"What did Kuroji do to him?" Kaho whispered to Shibi.

"_Kumobon_ (Literally "Spider sting") He allows venomous spiders to bite him, and his kikaichu store the venom inside him in such a way that it remains harmless to him. When needed, he can bite and inject the venom into an enemy."

"Your nickname definitely suits him…that's for sure," she smirked.

"Go get our client, I can stand on my own I think," she carefully let him down, "My kikai that were with Kuroji's will recognize your chakra and disperse for you."

Kaho ran to the nearby clump of trees. Tsu and his dogs appeared before her eyes as the kikai that had been around them dispersed (They flicker chakra to blend in with their surroundings). Most of the kikai flew past her and towards where she came from. However, about 30 of them flew right to her and latched onto her like children running up to hug a grandparent. They softly made their characteristic 'scree' like sound as they excitedly crawled on her jacket.

Tsu eyed her suspiciously as she smiled at the insects and laughed. _Yea, she's a weird one all's right…_he thought.

_These ones must be Shibi's_, she thought, "Come'on, it's safe now, we are almost to the Hidden Grass, so we should get moving," she said with authority.

He paused, then followed her, his dogs not far behind.

"What are they…doing?" He pointed at the kikai bugs that were latched onto Kaho.

"They're just happy to see me, I guess,"

" 'Happy to see you?' They're BUGS."

She struck a threatening glance at him, "Haven't we had this discussion before?"

He swallowed, "I wasn't insulting your clan! I'm sorry!" He put on an innocent look.

She sighed and shook her head, "As I said before, I'm not in their clan…and yes, you had better watch your mouth," The kikai crawled into her sleeves as she was talking.

They walked up to Shibi and Kuroji who glanced back at them. The rock nin group leader looked a little worse for wear. Kaho got up close to Shibi, "We should bring him to the Hidden Grass, this is their jurisdiction; it should be their call."

Shibi nodded slowly and they all continued walking, the rock nin leader tied to the back of one of Tsu's dogs.

…

"Shibi…?"

"…"

"…talk to me."

"…You don't know how much I wanted to kill him. Slowly."

She looked at him seriously, having expected that response, "But you didn't."

"…"

"Hey, you didn't let your hatred get the better of your duties, that's good."

"It doesn't feel that good."

She grasped his hand, and was going to say something profound, but the tension was broken instead as she convulsed as if being tickled, "GEEZE! Shibi, get your kikai off me already!" She laughed uncontrollably.

"W…where are they?" He blinked.

"They went into my jacket!" she unsnapped the front of her coat, in an attempt to find them, "Eeaahaha…! Make sure you tell them that they can't burrow into my skin!"

Shibi found himself smiling.

"What are you waiting for, call them back…!"

"You look like you're having fun."

"SHIBbbii!" She yelped.

Kuroji watched them from behind with the Aburame equivalent of a sweatdrop and, "_Oh dear Kami…"_

…

They reached the Hidden Grass by just before nightfall, and Tsu had never looked happier (to be getting away from the three of them). Despite the tension, Tsu bowed and thanked them for their help before he ran off to deliver his weapons, as well as the hostage rock nin, to the Kage of the village.

Villagers offered them food and to stay for the night, which they gratefully accepted.

"Child, have you come to this village before?" An old man, who was showing them to their room at the village inn, asked Kaho.

"This is my first time to the Hidden Grass."

He turned his head sideways at her, "It's just because you look familiar."

She smiled, "I am very sorry, it must have been someone else."

"I guess so, forgive me," he bowed, and left.

Shibi followed him with his eyes, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, he must be senile…" She shrugged.

…

"These are nice futons," Kaho said as she rolled out the one she got out of the closet. She had changed into casual clothes.

Kuroji was exploring the room, "There is a separating screen here," he pulled out a screen that had been well hidden as part of the wall.

"Wow, this must be their suite room," she replied.

Shibi walked out of the washroom shirtless, sunglasses-less, and drying his face with a towel. Kaho looked up from her bed making. It invoked some thoughts into her head, and you can be sure they were not innocent.

"Did you hear me Shibi-sama?" Kuroji said with a lack of voice inflection.

Shibi walked over to his gourd that he had left next to his futon (with his sunglasses looped over the strap), and sat down next to it, "Yes, I heard you."

"…"

The Aburame clan leader turned towards him, "Do you want the right side or the left side of the room spider-lover?"

Kuroji grinned beneath his collar, "Goodnight Shibi-sama, be sure to get some _sleep_," he slid the screen all the way across and disappeared behind it.

Shibi sighed, _what I put up with._

Kaho pushed her futon up next to Shibi's, "You heard him, we need to get some _sleep_." She crawled up and on top of him, straddling his legs.

"Because you look so tired."

"I'm _really_ tired."

He smiled softly, and moved his gourd aside next to the bed, before clasping his hands around her waist. She looked into the darkness of his eyes and put on a playful posture. She shook her head, "Heh, your kikai today, they 'attacked' me like a group of puppies."

"The ones that with Kuroji's hiding our client?"

"Yes."

"They like you, what can I say?"

"I know they do," She ran her finger down his chest, feeling his kikai jump and follow it under his skin. "I think it's cute….that's all. And…I never thought about it much until now, when our client stared at me like I was nuts, that to me, it's not strange to have a swarm of bugs greet me like a group of puppies. That most people would be freaked out by that."

"You're not most people Kaho, I saw that ever since the first time you spoke to me." He said softly.

"I guess not…" she looked down, thinking, "Does that…make me a freak then?"

He pulled her towards him, so that he could lean his head into the crook of her neck. She could feel his warm breath against her neck as he spoke, "Freak is a word created by those who fear things different from themselves…people like us who are not narrow-minded have no need for such a word."

She laid her head against the soft puff of his spiky hair, realizing he was right.

Silently, they de-clothed, and were soon enjoying the curves of one another's bodies. Shibi held Kaho from behind, his head against her back, and she letting herself be completely at his mercy. Her back arching and making soft noises of pleasure. His hands softly and purposefully tracing along her skin. His kikaichuu exploring her as they often did.

When she could stand it no longer she turned around and pinned him down, straddling him. Their tongues intertwining as much as their hands; their bodies writhing as strongly as Shibi's kikaichuu.

_Sleeping…indeed,_ Kuroji said to himself, quite awake on the other side of the room's divider, _who could sleep with those two next door?_

But eventually, Kuroji did get some sleep, but he was unsure of what hour of the morning he was able to do so, for he did not have a clock on hand.

At daybreak they left, and double-timed it back towards Konoha. They darted through the grass and trees like grasshoppers, thoroughly enjoying just running with one another.


	11. Kamakiri

**Chapter 11 – Kamakiri**

Kaho was surprised when they got back to Konoha to have gotten a letter from her Grandmother, who lived on the North edge of the village.

"What does it say?" Shibi asked her seriously.

"It simply asked for me to come and see her as soon a possible," Kaho said with worry.

She had not seen her Grandmother since she was in the Chunin exams. Kaho complied of course, thinking the worst (that she would be announcing she was dying or something…).

Those fears were dashed the second the old women opened the door of her home she used to share with her husband, as lively as ever.

"KAHO child come in!" she smiled, pushing her tall granddaughter inside. Her hair was of the same poofy-ness but had long since gone white and silver, and was now kept up in a bun held in place by a leather hair-clasp-and-pin. She sat her down and instantly went to the kitchen, "Would you like your usual tea or something new?"

"Umm…usual I suppose," Kaho blinked.

A cup of rose hip orange tea was put in her hands, and the old woman sat across from her, sipping at her own cup slowly.

"I heard you went to the Hidden Grass on your mission, how was it?"

"Oh, it was a….tense mission to put it simply. But I'm glad I did it. The village was more pretty than I would have figured."

The other nodded with approval, "And I heard you went on the mission with two Aburames, including their leader, Shibi-samma?" She smiled with a knowing expression.

Kaho put on a defensive expression, "That's right, I did. Shibi and I have known each other for about 4 months now."

"Ah…_known_ each other eh?" She smirked.

"Yes, we've been dating…Grandma…don't treat me like a teenager."

"Don't forget you're only 21 child."

"And almost a Jounin, according to our Hokage." She said with pride and seriousness.

The old woman's face fell more serious as well, "Ah? Is that so." She looked down.

She took another sip of her tea, and upon putting down her hands she suddenly had a serious expression unlike anything Kaho had ever seen on her.

"Kaho, there is something I need to tell you…before I take it with me to my grave."

She looked at her grandmother, the worry returning "W…what are you talking about?" she had never seen her Grandma so serious before.

"With you living with the Aburame clan, there is no reason for me to keep it a secret any more," she put down her cup of tea.

Kaho followed her with her eyes suspiciously as she stood up. _What is she up to?_

Before Kaho had time to think any further, the old woman bit her thumb and moved her wrinkled hands faster than she ever thought possible, forming a string of hand seals. Placing her hand on the ground, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" she voiced.

A large poof of smoke swooshed out into the room, forcing Kaho to close/shield her eyes for a moment. As the smoke cleared and she opened her eyes, in front of her stood a human-sized praying mantis wearing a ceremonial, Chinese-like hat and drapery on its abdomen. Between its two front limbs it held a large scroll.

Kaho couldn't believe her eyes. _Did grandma just summon something! When did she learn ninja techniques?_

The praying mantis laid out the scroll. Written on it in blood was many different names with matching hand prints. (((AUTHOR NOTE: If you follow the anime, remember the scroll Jiraiya had Naruto sign to make a contract with the toads? It's the same kind of contract.))). The old woman walked up to stand next to the mantis.

"You are not the first in your family to become a ninja," she said, "You actually come from a long line of summoners from the Hidden Grass Village, which are my family line."

"Grass village? I thought you lived in Konoha your whole life."

"I met your grandfather while he was on a 'mission' to our village. He was sent as a cook with a group of Konoha shinobi. I was a young woman, about your age, and we both fell hopelessly in love. Even at my young age I had seen too much death, seen too many friends die in pointless battles. I knew I could never raise a family like I had always wanted, living like that."

Kaho was still in a mild state of shock from all this.

"So I gave up being a ninja and came to live with him here in Konoha, even though I had just became a Jounin before I left. I was happy, and raised a child, your mother."

"And never told her you were a summoner?" Now she sounded slightly angry.

"I was going to pass it onto her, but…I wanted to give her the choice I never had. She chose to become a mother as well. If I had passed on my knowledge to her she would have never had a choice, she would have been bound by tradition as I was."

"It's a noble, great thing to be a summoner, to pass down a contract!" Kaho stood up, now she was angry, "How dare you deny that right to your children!"

"But I'm giving it to you Kaho. You are strong, you chose to become a ninja. Not to mention, a contract with the _Kamakiri_ belongs with the Aburame clan. I can think of no better a place for it."

Kaho couldn't stay angry, because she knew her grandmother was right. Her decision to keep this from her was made for her and her mother's wellbeing. No matter how much she disagreed with it.

"Prick your finger and write your name,"

Kaho bit her finger wrote her name down in her blood. Smoothing her fingertips together, she pressed her bloody hand onto the paper. The mantis seemed to smile, as if satisfied. It rolled the scroll carefully, put it back in its claws, bowed, and disappeared in another swoosh of smoke.

_So this is why there was a praying mantis embroidered on her old kimono, and the painting on my apartment wall she gave me…_Kaho thought_…it was a part of her family heritage._

…

They spent the rest of the day out in the Konoha forest, with her grandmother watching to make sure Kaho could perform the summons correctly. There were only 5 hand seals, but it took a specific form of concentration and chakra control to summon the different individuals (who were different breeds/sizes of mantis, and had different abilities), of which there were several. One of them was a slender, light brown Egyptian mantis, who was large enough (about double the size of a horse) for Kaho to be able to ride standing on her back. After hours of training, they returned to her grandmothers apartment. Kaho was complexly worn out. For just beginning she as learning very quickly, but still would have a long way to go.

As she sat resting in a chair drinking down a third cup of tea, her grandmother came out from her walk-in-closet dragging a trunk. She opened it and pulled out a large scroll.

"More?" Kaho almost choked.

"This one is a little different," she walked over, placing it on the ground end up, "This is a special summon scroll for the head of the _Kamakiri_. It requires a blood swipe; a long one at that, about 10 feet worth."

"You're kidding, right?"

"It's why I only used it once. Doing a clean swipe of that length is hard in battle. Perhaps you can think of better ways than I could," she leaned the scroll against Kaho's leg. "It also contains various other useful seals, spells, and blank spaces for new ones."

A pause – Kaho looked down at the scroll.

"Who exactly is the 'head' of the _Kamakiri?" _She asked suspiciously.

"She is an extremely large, and beautiful Indian flower mantis."

"…When you say large-"

"I mean taller than the village wall."

Kaho's jaw dropped.

"It takes a lot of chakra, obviously, so I would recommend not fooling around with it unless you need to."

"I can imagine…"

The old women paused, "I hate to be rushing this all on you child…but…I really don't know how much longer I'll be around…and I'd hate to have this go to my grave with such a strong ninja granddaughter like you around."

"Thanks grandma…" she smiled weakly.

"I still can't believe you might be marrying the head of the Aburame clan, if only my father could have seen you…!"

"GRAND-ma…" she buried her face in her tea blushing madly, "We're just living together…we're not engaged or anything…" _even if I'd like that…_she thought to herself as an aside.

She chuckled warmly, "Now get off to your new home and bed, you must be completely worn out."

…

Night had fallen over an hour ago; Kaho walked, exhausted, through the familiar tree groves holding the large scroll. She looked down at her swollen finger where it had been pricked over and over in her training for the summons.

Shibi was at the kitchen table filing the report from their mission, and looked up to see Kaho stumbling in the front door. He ran over at once and helped her, "Do all visits to your grandmother end in you being half-dead?"

"T…this was no ordinary visit," she said seriously.

Shibi glanced at the large scroll in her hands, which was handed to him before she flopped down face first on the living room couch.

Standing over her holding the mysterious scroll, he voiced, "What is this?"

Speaking without moving from the position she was in, "A summoning scroll. And you should be surprised to hear….that I am from a long line of summoners from the grass village, and am now in contract with the _Kamakiri."_

Shibi stood dumbfounded. After a long look at the scroll, he put it down on a chair before placing his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to roll over and sit up to look at him.

"You…are serious?"

"Yes."

"…"

"_Kami_…" he smoothed his hand through his hair, "A contract with the mantises…"

"You've heard of it?"

"HEARD of it? From what I recall the contract used to be in the hands of a bug using clan from the grass village. They died out over a century ago, the contract was still used in the village for a time, but from rumors I'd heard it had been lost for the past 50 years."

Kaho's eyes widened for a moment.

"So you really are from that bloodline…" He shook his head again in disbelief, "I thought you were the first ninja in your family?"

Kaho told him the story her grandmother told her, and about their training all that day.

Shibi nodded, "…Amazing."

Kaho blushed, "Not really..."

"Don't be modest," he put his hands on her waist, "You have a lot of training ahead of you…and I can think of no better place for you to do so."

She smiled gently, "You would help me with my training?"

"Not just me, everyone here."

She nodded, and leaned forward onto his chest, "Thank you, that sounds wonderful….but…definitely not tonight…"she said dreamily, falling asleep as she said it.

_Her chakra levels are quite low, she must have been training very hard today,_ he thought, putting up a hand and stroking her hair.

He picked her up in his arms and brought her upstairs, laying her in their bed. After kissing her lightly on the forehead, at which she smiled in her sleep, he went silently back downstairs to finish with the mission report.


	12. Firefly

**Chapter 12 – Firefly**

It had now been almost a year since the mysterious dangle appeared on Shibi's glasses.

Nine months since the tall outsider woman came to live with him inside the Aburame clan walls. Five months since Shibi was seen fingering the Aburame family ring that was once his mothers. One month since Kaho officially became a jounin.

And the original owner of the dangle was still not an official clan member.

The rest of the clan began secretly talking amongst themselves on the matter, like a buzzing hive of bees. They knew Shibi, and that the ring would sit in his pocket for another year before he would take any action. So while he was away on a long mission, plans were made over tea, late into the night…

---

Kaho awoke with a yawn and a stretch, and looked at the empty spot in Shibi's bed where he usually lay. _He should be back this morning_, she thought, _I hope his mission was successful._

Kaho had nothing assigned to her for that day, so she lazily got up and put on a dark red, sleeveless, zip-up tank top and some dark red-gray silk pants. Opening the bedroom door, she instantly stopped. She had almost run into a large spider web, that spanned the doorway at eye-level; its maker, a black and yellow-zipper garden spider, diligently sitting in the middle of it. However, instead of the zipper-pattern in the middle, it was woven around the web to make a shape that looked like a heart.

"Shhiibi…." She mused to herself. _How romantic…so you got back early and told a garden spider to do this…nice… _she thought.

Ducking under the web, "I'll have to remember to catch a grasshopper for you," she said to the spider with a grin, more so just to remind herself. She wished she could speak to spiders, but Shibi had just begun to teach her how to talk to beetles and insects a few months ago.

Walking into the kitchen, a glass of lemonade and a bowl of fresh fruit was sitting on the table, a little red butterfly sitting on its rim.

"Okay Shibi, come on out, I know you're here!" she said in a searching voice, looking around. There was no answer. _Humm…_she thought.

As she ate the butterfly flew up and attached itself to her hair, just like how he did back at the Spring Festival the previous year. She made a face at herself. _What is he UP to? _"SHIBI, seriously, you can come out now!" she laughed.

Silence.

She raised an eyebrow, _Okay Mr. Mysterious, I'll play along. _She got up and put the dishes in the sink.

She had promised Shen she'd help him sort some herbs today, so she made her way over to his home. They had become good friends in the past months. Kaho very much enjoyed his witty company.

_Knock knock._

The door opened, Shen's face, covered from the nose-down by his long, curled up scarf, greeted her, "Always nice to see you Kaho, I was expecting you." His round sunglasses caught a gleam in the morning light. Even though he was only 46, he acted like he was everyone's grandfather. She couldn't wait to see what he acted like at age 65.

"Thank you," she bowed a little and walked inside.

As she picked apart rose hips, she said abstractly, "Have you seen Shibi today?"

"He was supposed to get back from his mission this morning, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I haven't seen him yet," he replied. Kaho could have sworn he was smirking.

A few hours later she waved goodbye, holding a bento-style-tied handkerchief full of some new tea bags. It was now midday, and she still wondered when Shibi was going to show himself.

The little form of Yusuro (her height only coming up past her hips, even though she'd grown since Kaho first met her) ran over, followed by the even smaller Tesuro, "Kaho!" she said in her usual quiet voice, which even when raised sounded pretty calm. She most definitely took after her father, Kuroji.

"What is it Yusuro-chan?" She looked down at her into the dark, reddish sunglasses. Tesuro hid behind his collar. He had just started wearing sunglasses a few weeks ago (meaning he lost his eyes), and chose a pair like his sisters, typical of a younger sibling, to want to be like their older.

"Ummm," the girl blushed a little, so that her skin more closely matched the thin, swirly, red-ish tattoos that went across her nose onto her left cheek, (she had acquired two more swirls since Kaho first met her) "can you help me and my brother with training today?"

"I'm flattered, but I really am not the best person to do that, don't you think? Since I don't have any kikai bugs…besides, I really have to look for Shi-"

"I want you to help me!" she cut her off gently, her voice eager. After she blurted it out she bushed some more and pursed her lips together, burying her face into her high collar. Tesuro nodded and clung to her jacket.

Kaho tilted her head, _I've never seen her so insistent before, _"Well, umm…okay then…what can I do for you?"

Yusuro was just starting to learn how to make bug clones, and Kaho was being the judge of weather they were believable or not. They also did some early exercises with the special technique that Kuroji's family line within the clan specialized in, the _kikaichu mushi seer no _jutsu.

To practice, Yusuro kept her eyes closed, and had her Kikai bugs attached by thin strings of chakra (much like the type used by puppet no justu users) to her optic nerves, venture out to the top rims of her sunglasses. Kaho held up fingers to have Yusuro focus and see how many she was holding up. When she was older, she'd be able to have multiple kikai bugs attached to each nerve, and have them venture out for hundreds of yards to survey an area for enemies, just like her father.

Tesuro, being five years old, had only had his kikai for a year, so he mostly just watched his sister train. He did the exercise of having his kikaichu gather clover flowers. When he had accumulated a pile, he sent his kikai out with it and dumped them on Kaho's head.

"Tesuro …." She brushed/picked the flowers out of her hair, "Is that really training?"

He smiled mischievously, "Yup!"

"I'm going to tell father if you're not careful!" Yusuro scolded him.

"He wouldn't care. He would think it's funny."

_Haha, indeed…_Kaho thought.

It was hours later, and now afternoon. The two little ones were worn out, and bowed in thanks to their tall training companion. "Thank you very much, for helping us today," Yusuro said.

"Not a problem,"

The two scampered off back to their home.

…

Kaho went home to make some dinner, only to find it already made. Some couscous with milk and sugar, and stir fry was laid out for her, as well as a single, lit candle and a flower vase with a red poppy in it. She put her hands up in submission, "OK-KAY, I give up, I love you to pieces Shibi, come on out!"

Silence.

She made a groaning sound in her throat, "You do know you are being jumped the second you show yourself right?" she grinned and sat down at the table. Afterwards, she walked outside and darted up into the tall tree behind the house and up onto the top of the village wall. Although sunrises were best seen from their side of the wall (being on the far east side) Kaho also liked to see the sun set over the whole village, the houses all slowly being engulfed by a long shadow, and tonight was their usual day of the week to watch it together.

Just then a rustling was heard in the trees below, and she looked over to see Shibi, looking a little out of breath, dart up onto the wall.

"THERE you are," she smiled, "You're a sneaky one, you know?" she walked over, embracing him and giving him a kiss.

"Huh?" he blinked, accepting her affections, but looking bewildered. He was also still catching his breath.

"All that sneaking around today, making my favorite food for me" she smirked, "I especially liked the spider."

He blinked beneath his dark glasses. "I…I did?"

"Don't keep playing with me Shibi, I know it was you."

Shibi thought back to that morning when he came into the village with the rest of his team from the mission. Their mission was a success, and all had parted ways with congratulations. Just as he was about to dart back to the east side, hoping to catch Kaho before she woke up, he had been assaulted by Sakuya and Ussa.

"Shibi!" she beamed, "You'll never guess!"

"…Guess what?"

…

"Sakuya's pregnant!" Ussa beamed.

"I am, we just found out this morning!"

…

"…R…really?"

"I'm going to be a mom! Isn't it wonderful?"

"…Oh……well….then congratulations you two…"

"We need to pick out everything for the room, and I was hoping you'd help me, being clan leader and all."

"Wh…right now?" He sighed, he was kind of tired, obviously, having been on a mission for four days.

"Yea, come'on Shibi," Ussa grabbed his arm, pulling him westward, "It won't kill you."

And so the rest of the day was spent with them running around the shopping district, or more like Shibi being dragged around the shopping district. They finally headed back to the clan around dusk.

…

"So I just wanted to say thank you, because…it was really…romantic," Kaho smiled.

Just then, a large number of the lightning bugs from the trees in the grove flew up and flitted around them. They both watched as they darted out into the air in front of them, the sun just dipping below the far west edge of the wall, bathing the village in dusk. They moved about until they quite clearly spelled out, "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" in slightly shaky block letters.

Kaho blinked, then looked down at Shibi, who looked up at her with an equally surprised look that she couldn't see. Her eyes softened and welled up a little bit. A rustling could be heard down below, so Shibi looked down into the courtyard to see practically everyone in the clan dart away and hide like fleeing cockroaches.

"_T…those guys…"_ he thought, _"They did all this…"_

He sighed in defeat, and realized now was his chance, because he knew it'd be forever until he ever would get up the courage to do it (and that they knew that too). Reaching into his pocket and getting down on one knee, he took Kaho's hand and slipped the thin, silver band with engraved kikai bugs onto her finger, "Kaho, will you marry me?"

Her lips pursed together into a happy smile as her entire expression looked as if she was going to cry (but didn't). "Yes," she replied softly.

"ABOUT TIME!" Ussa's voice could be heard yelling from down below.

Shibi stood up and they deeply kissed. She could feel his kikai bugs swoosh past her back as they came out from his sleeves. Not too long after, Ussa could be heard yelping and screaming, along side a soft, group laughter.

…

"So you're not pregnant?" Shibi asked Sakuya the next day as they mulled over wedding plans.

Kaho blinked, "You're pregnant?"

The long-sleeved Aburame chuckled, waving a hand "No, no…I'm not." She smirked at Shibi.

Kaho looked at him, "What is she talking about?"

He shook his head, smiling and laughing softly in his throat.

She signed, knowing she was missing out on an inside joke of some sort.


	13. Summer

**Chapter 13 – Summer**

…

It was a bright Summer day.

…

The kind of day where you can't _not_ be outside, the desire to lay in the soft green grass is just too much to resist. It's not too hot, and a soft, cool breeze blows. Bees and butterflies are busy about their work, filling the air and drinking nectar from the blooming flowers.

…

One of those days.

…

That was the kind of day that Shibi and Kaho's wedding was held on.

…

It was in the tree groves of the clan, with every Aburame present to watch, as well as Juri (Kaho's friend/old roommate), and her grandmother. Shen acted as the 'Minster'. There were no tuxedos or white dresses. Everyone wore their best high-collared coats.

Kaho was wearing a fancily-buttoned, long, earthen red coat whose back draped onto the ground. A praying mantis worked into the embroidery on its coat tails. It had been made by Sakuya and Ussa just for her. White butterflies clung to its edges making living gohei paper streamers hanging off it's trim. And of course, a red butterfly adorned her hair.

Shibi wore the same coat his father wore on his wedding day; a long tan and hazel jacket clasped with Chinese-style buttons, and detailed embroidery of kikai bugs all along its edges.

…

Butterflies took the usual place of doves being released.

…

Kaho had to pull down Shibi's high collar to kiss him.

…

She was an Aburame.

--------

----

Hey readers, It's not over yet! I just wanted to leave you with these new chapters I've been hiding for the weekend, as I'll be away. Kaho still has more things to do as an Aburame, and Shibi still has things to do as leader. So C-ya later!


	14. Kikaichu

**Chapter 14 - Kikaichu**

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"…I'm sure."

…

….

…_Two weeks prior…_

Shibi and Kaho had been married for about seven months, and she had just basically mastered how to talk to insects under his guidance. She had always heard Shibi talk here and there about what they were saying. She knew that they could come back after scouting an area and give him information, and that he could order them to do any number of complicated things.

However, she never would have imagined how fluent they really were. As a group, their meaning was more of a feeling or a basic idea, or perhaps a vague sentence (As it was them all thinking as a group). However, if a single kikai bug flew up to her, and you listened very closely, it might say something like, "The weather was unusually cold today, wasn't it?" but not in so many words. This astounded her.

"They're, so intelligent!" she said to Shibi with amazement.

"There are nin-dogs who can speak English perfectly…so why is it so surprising?" He replied.

"I…I don't know. I guess…"

"Because they just small insects?" He finished her sentence.

She nodded.

"Kikaichuu are a rare and special insect. They evolved complexly to even be able to feed and live solely on chakra. To be able to live so closely with people they have to be intelligent like any nin-animal."

"Ah…"

Shibi smiled softly at her, "You have learned insect language quite quickly, it's impressive."

…

"Sakuya…" Kaho looked up from the seeds she was sorting. The long-sleeved shinobi had employed her help that evening to organize a jumble of herbs and seeds that she was using to make a batch of healing ointment. Ussa sat across from her, lazily grinding some of them in a mortar and pestle. Shibi had avoided the gathering saying he had 'other work to do' … He wasn't too fond of being drafted into Sakuya's medicine-creation unit, even if the entire clan used her life-saving and useful medicines on missions. It just was not his thing.

"Yes?" Sakuya replied.

"Umm…do you remember when you got your kikaichu insects? When you were little?"

She looked up, not breaking from her stirring of the steaming pot on the stove in front of her, "Ah, I remember. Why?"

"Would you tell me about it?"

She cocked her head and looked back at the stove, "Well, I was four years old, and I remember a few bugs from my mother and father were given to me. They burrowed into my chest, but it didn't hurt. I didn't start getting body aches until a month later, when the young kikai hatched."

"So, they make nests in your torso right?"

"That's right. My mother told me about it, and I was confused at how they could live inside her and dad without sunlight or air and whatnot," she laughed, "Well, I was little, I didn't understand they only need chakra to survive, and can get oxygen from your blood."

"So...what about after that?" Kaho put a handful of seeds in front of Ussa, who groaned.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow, "why are you so curious about all this? Why not ask Shibi? He'd gladly tell you."

Kaho tried to put on one of those 'I wasn't doing anything' looks, "Ummm….I just wanted to know, it happened to cross my mind right now."

"Either that, or you don't want Shibi to know something,"

She stopped.

"Kaho, we can keep a secret from Shibi if you want, I have no problem with lying right to his face." Ussa grinned.

"Yea, neither of us do my dear, so tell me what is on your mind."

"It's not that I don't want Shibi to know, I just wanted…a neutral party's opinion..."

"You are interested in getting kikaichu of your own…aren't you?" A male voice said from behind her.

She whirled around in her seat, standing in the doorjamb of the kitchen was Shen.

"I didn't hear you come in!" Sakuya smiled at her uncle, "Want to help sort seeds?"

He took a seat next to Kaho.

"Run while you still can," Ussa whispered.

A wooden spoon was thrown and bounced off his head with a 'TONK' sound.

"_Ittaii…!_"

The tone of the room quickly turned back to serious. They had all heard what Shen said, and how quiet it made Kaho.

"…"

"Kaho, I was right, wasn't I?"

"…Yes."

"Why would you want to hide it from Shibi?"

"I was afraid he might worry, and tell me 'no' right off the bat, and not explain to me why."

"He would, and for good reason," Ussa looked up at her seriously with those piercing green eyes of his. He could go from his playful self back to a solemn Aburame almost scarily fast, "Do you know why he would tell you 'no'?"

"No, tell me," She looked a little insulted, but was interested.

"In the history of the clan, 48 outsiders marrying into the _ichizoku_ tried to take on kikaichu at an older age," He started, "Of those, half died trying."

Kaho's eyes' widened.

"Of the surviving half, a little more than half of those failed. They either had to give them up due to complications, or because they were at an obvious risk. Many of them permanently damaged their chakra circulatory systems. The rest were fine, and succeeded beautifully. Statically, out of the 48, only 9 of them, 19 percent, were successful. It's the reason why Sakuya and I agreed together…that it just wasn't worth the risk for me to try."

Sakuya nodded solemnly.

"Is it, that risky to try and get kikaichu at an older age? Why is it so hard?"

Shen shook his head, "When you normally get kikaichu at a _young_ age, your body grows with them, basically around them. Your chakra circulatory system develops with the strain of the kikai constantly pulling on it, so it makes no difference. Even the ones who succeeded in getting kikai bugs as adults took longer to fully recover then the children did. It's like learning a language, there is a window of opportunity when you are younger, it's still possible to learn as an adult, but it is very hard and takes longer."

She looked down at the little piles of seeds in front of her with a defeated look. Shen's hand slid onto her shoulder, "Hey, don't look like that. It's not like you to look so solemn."

"It's just…I thought I could…I don't know what I thought."

"You don't need to have kikaichu to be a part of this clan." Ussa said, "Heck, you're a 'better Aburame' than me, you learned how to talk to insects almost twice as fast as I did," he smirked, "And you can summon _giant praying mantis's_, that makes my jutsu's look like shit." He laughed.

"But it's different! You're not married to the clan leader!" She burst out.

Ussa blinked.

"Ah, so the truth comes out," Shen clasped his hands together.

"You think you need to do this for Shibi?" Sakuya walked over.

"The leader of the Aburame clan…" She looked away, "…married to a non-kikai user…"

"Kaho," Sakuya put her sleeve-covered hand on her chin, "No one thinks low of you here, you know that. And Shibi expects nothing like that out of you."

Kaho shook her head, "I know that." She paused for a long time….as she broke out of it she laughed once, "It's funny, I DO know that, completely…but I still feel wrong…." She looked right into Sakuya's sunglasses, "Besides, that's not really the real reason, that's just what's been childishly gnawing at the back of my mind.

I want to do it for me. I am…jealous of you, the relationship you all have with your kikaichu. You do so much together, look out for one another, care for each other. I want to be a part of that. And, for me, I will never really feel right if I don't at least try.

…And when I have a child, I want them to be able to get kikaichu from _both_ their parents, and I want to be able to train with them, so they can grow up to be a strong heir to this clan. That's what I want."

All three of them exchanged glances.

"Kaho," Sakuya said seriously, "There's nothing more we'd like to do than tell you that it's all going to be okay….but we can't. What you want to attempt _IS_ risky and it _IS_ life threatening ….but if you are that determined, we won't try to stop you, and will do everything in our power to help you along the way."

Shen and Ussa nodded.

""T…thank you…" She smiled.

"Now," Shen stood up, "All that's left to do…is tell Shibi."

…

"No."

"Shibi-sama, you heard what she said, she really wants to do this," Shen said seriously. He and Sakuya stood next to Kaho, who sat across the kitchen table from a serious-looking clan leader.

"It's too risky."

Kaho looked away, clenching her teeth.

_I don't want her to take this the wrong way…she looks so angry…_ "Dear, please try to understand...You - "

"Didn't you hear a word I said!"

Shibi blinked behind his dark glasses. He couldn't recall a time when she raised her voice in such a way.

"I'm not asking for your approval on this, I am asking for your help!"

His mouth parted.

"I need to at least TRY."

"She can pull out if there are any signs of trouble," Sakuya backed her up.

He tilted and lower his head for a moment, "It's just too risky."

"You think I can't do it!"

"It's not that!…I respect your enthusiasm but-"

"If _you help me_ I know we can succe-"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" He yelled.

All three of them fell instantly silent and froze.

Shibi breathed for a moment…

"I have faith in you….I do. However, every time I want to support you on this, all I can see is 50...It's like putting your life on a toss of a coin."

Kaho looked him in the face, tried to smile, but instead got up and went to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, laying her head on his shoulder, "I understand…and I know the risks. I want to try anyway. Other people tried knowing the risks too."

"You're not other people."

"…"

There was a long silence.

He put a hand up on her arm, leaning onto her, "I'll give you my blessing…" He voiced softly.

In a whispering thankful tone, "Thank you,"

"Well then, let's go beat the odds,"

It's a common misconception in Konoha that in the Aburame clan _their bodies are given over at birth as a nest_ _to the destruction insects_. This is because that is what they hear, and have taken it _literally_. The statement is true, but it meant in a _figurative_ sense. From birth, every child born into the Aburame clan is betrothed to be given kikaichu insects of their own, when they come of age.

In the older days, back when the Aburame clan began, it was when they turned one year old. However, it was found the strong pull of the insects on the developing child's chakra circulatory system was too great, and the young children could not learn insect language soon enough, so they were host to a large number of little beings they couldn't even understand or communicate with. The age was quickly raised to two, then to three, and soon to four, where it has stayed ever since. That way every child knows how to, at least basically, communicate with kikaichu before they receive them, and can begin to train as they learn to deal with them. Unfortunately, being done this way, the children can remember their first difficult and painful year, and most sadly, the loss of their eyes. Done at a younger age, these adversities were lost in those early years before memory fully kicks in.

When they turn four, each child is given a ceremony. It's not a long ceremony, or a flashy one. Under the cool cover of evening and the canopy of the Aburame clan tree grove, the child is laid down on the grass, with their mother and father kneeling beside them, and the current clan leader standing over them. Their coat is parted, exposing their chest. Anyone else in the clan is allowed to come and give their blessings if they so desire.

From each parent they are given six insects, an equal number of male and female. If the child has only one living parent, a godparent or close friend of the family takes their place in the ceremony. (Kikai are given from two people also to help and mix up the genetics as much as possible.)

The small insects burrow into the chest of the child. Kikaichu can numb pain receptors, so that it is little more than a strange feeling of tightness. Disappearing into their skin, the clan leader places his/her hand onto the child, telling the kikaichu in their language, "This child is now your host and master, and a nest in which to raise your children. You will depend on them to survive. In exchange for their chakra and body, you must respect and follow their orders, grow with them, and protect them at all costs." 

And then, they go home.

…

….

…..

It had been a long topic of discussion as to who would be her second kikaichu donor (with Shibi being the first), as it is a position of responsibility and importance. The two people who give you your kikaichu are like your 'godparents', especially in the kind of case Kaho was in (because usually they ARE your parents). When you take on that responsibility, it means you are saying that you'll look after them during their recovery.

Sakuya and Shen readily volunteered, and to Kaho and Shibi's surprise, Kuroji did as well.

"…you really would?" Kaho asked him.

Kuroji kept a cool expression.

She just smiled in return.

It was eventually decided that Sakuya would be the other party. She was adamant about it, and the relaxed nature of her kikaichu would counteract nicely to the excitable personality of Shibi's (since Kaho herself was an expressive person).

…

And so it was Sakuya and Shibi that kneeled beside Kaho as she lay, chest exposed, on the dew-damp grass.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"…I'm sure."

"Then let's begin."

Kaho was being given the same kikaichu ceremony that every young Aburame got when they turned four. Shen and Ussa also were there nearby, a well as Kuroji, who had his two children standing clinging to his dark jacket. A few other clan members stood around, keeping a comfortable distance, curious to see the ceremony for the 'queen bee' of the clan. They had all come to give their blessing.

The two figures over her placed their hands over her chest, with their fingertips lighting touching. Six of the black little insects crawled out from each of their sleeves, tracing their way along to the tips of their fingers. Shibi's kikaichu knew Kaho well, and didn't vacillate in going to her. Sakuya's were a little hesitant.

No matter how much she tried to deny it and hide it, she was nervous. Shibi had told her all about what would happen in the coming months, what to expect. He had told her "No matter how dismal it may sound, it all goes away. You need to remember that as your entire body is aching. Time heals all wounds. Within four years I guarantee you'll feel perfectly normal again."

_Please…let her succeed…_Shibi was thinking to himself, _please_…

Kaho tried not to look down at what they were doing, she figured it would be like getting a shot, if you don't think about it all goes easier. She'd had Shibi's kikaichu crawl all over her before, no part of her left unexplored. It had not been a problem for her, she actually liked the sensation of them, their vibrations, their sounds. However, this would be the first time they'd bury into her skin. She had seen them doing it with Shibi many times before, and figured that it looked like it _must_ hurt, even if he claimed it did not.

As she was contemplating this in her mind, breathing in and out slowly, she noticed her one intake of breath felt heavier than before; tighter. She glanced down, just seeing the last kikai insect disappear under her skin_. It didn't hurt at all…_she thought. She could just make out the feeling of them burrowing deeper into her. It was a strange sensation, like when your chest feels tight and tingly after you've just listened to your favorite song; that kind of on edge, tickly feeling. It soon faded, and she then felt completely normal, as if nothing was different.

Placing his hand on her chest and closing his eyes, Shibi spoke to the kikaichu that were given to her, telling them as he had told young Tesuro's kikaichu only a year and a half prior.

"This woman is now your host and master, and a nest in which to raise your children. You will depend on them to survive. In exchange for their chakra and body, you must respect and follow their orders, grow with them, and protect them at all costs." 

He removed his hand, and looked down, locking eyes with her. Sakuya stayed motionless and silent.

"…was it…okay?" She whispered softly.

"Yes."

"…and…that's it?"

"Ah, it's a simple start; the rest is yet to come." He took her had and helped her up, buttoning her jacket.

"Come by any time you like," Sakuya voiced, standing up, "I am sure I'll be bringing over some medicines for in the coming months."

"Thank you Sakuya," Kaho blushed and smiled.

Slowly, Sakuya stepped forward and gently hugged her fellow kunouchi.

And then everyone went home and to bed.


	15. It all Goes Away

**Chapter 15 – It all Goes Away**

_(((((April 29(((((_

Shibi told me it might be a good to start a journal…saying as soon I'll be bedridden for a long time…so it will give me something to do (And to keep track of my health). I was never really into journals. They seem like an awfully vain idea, someone writing down all their random daily activities and problems as if they are important enough for someone else to read/care about. Oh well.

I don't feel any different…I just got my kikaichu yesterday. Shibi said that I won't feel anything until the first batch of young hatch in about three weeks, and that the 12 kikai in me right now will stay silent and not move about too much for some time, as they are just as nervous as I am and not used to me yet. Funny to think, THEM being nervous.

I hope…all goes well.

At least on a cheery note, the Spring Festival is in a week (my third time going). I really love the Spring Festival…and this year Sakuya and Shen have promised me that they'll help sew a special dress coat for me, because this will be my first time going as an official Aburame.

_(((((May 7(((((_

As usual, the festival was AMAZING. I swear Shibi must summon up every red butterfly in the country for me, he does know how I love them. This year I could talk to them too. Shibi promised me he'd teach me the insect summoning technique. Speaking of summons, I made sure that this year my _kamakiri_ got to go to the festival too. They enjoyed it very much…! I was glad. I think I scared some of the visitors, even though I summoned only human-sized and smaller mantises.

Yondaime came this year with his group of school children. Simply adorable! It made me think about children of my own…we have not discussed it too much, but we of course know we want to have at least one child. The clan needs an heir. When I first told Shibi about wanting kikaichu of my own, he made sure to let me know it would be 3-4 years until I could have children if I was to go through with it.

_(((((May 24(((((_

There was no mistaking it…the young kikaichu hatched! My chest started hurting this morning…and the second Shibi looked at me he knew. According to him, there should be about 300-400-ish hatchlings. (Since kikai lay about 50 to 75-some eggs at a time). I don't FEEL like there are that many…my chest simply feels a little achy, like as if I a kind of strained a muscle. I like to put my hand on my chest and try to feel their vibrations or movement. Shibi said not to worry, that soon I will feel it, definitely. Maybe it's because they are still small. It's kind of hard to imagine that, if I succeed, there will be tens of thousands of them inside me….which is even hard for me to imagine.

_(((((June 9(((((_

The Hokage had taken me off missions, even though I complained I am still capable of my duty, that a little bit of chest pain is not enough to warrant it. "Soon the pain will worsen, and you may run a fever as the young kikaichu begin to move about after they mature, especially in this rising summer heat. You should be resting," Shibi tells me.

I suppose they are right…even if I hate people treating me like an invalid.

_(((((June 23((((( _

I fainted today. It had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire life, since I can only recall me fainting at maybe…one other time EVER. I completely despise myself for it.

I had grown short of breath, it was like I had asthma for a moment, but deeper down, and more acute. Apparently, it was some of the young kikaichu venturing into my lungs, and in their inexperience, had not properly done so. It's normal for some of them to like to live in there, they tell me, as only a few do so it doesn't affect the air sacs or anything. But since it was the first time my body felt that it, and the young had not properly burrowed and sealed up behind them with chakra, I ended up with a collapsed lung.

Well, at least as I sit in bed, this journal IS keeping me amused. Thanks Shibi.

_(((((July 5((((( _

I don't leave the clan much now…the tightness in my chest is a constant dull pain, that has been steadily intensifying since the first young hatched. It is uncomfortable to walk so I wander the tree groves and visit Shen or Sakuya if they are home. I am jealous to watch them go of on missions…I always complained about missions….but I really miss them. Especially going on missions with my dear Shibi…I feel like some kind of home-maker wife, waving goodbye to him as he leaves to fight enemy ninja or escort officials. Ug. He knows it bothers me. To make me feel better he'll tell me all about the missions when he comes home.

A second brood from the adult 12 should also have hatched by now, so there are more new little ones apparently. I for the first time can really feel them moving inside me, as the first batch of young are almost mature and are now exploring their new home, like puppies whose eyes have just opened, and the mother had trouble keeping them in the cardboard box they were born in. It's a strange feeling…but I have to admit, despite the pain, I like it. I don't know why, I must be some kind of sick person or a freak. And I fully confess to it.

_(((((July 10(((((_

The fireflies are out in full force. I took a gentle walk outside this evening. As I was calling some of the little blinking creatures to me, I felt a twinge in my arm I was holding out. I looked, and could see my skin move on my arm, as a single kikai bug had made its way out to my wrist, where it broke through my skin. It was the first time one had come outside. It kind of hurt….but not really…it's kind of hard to describe it. She stretched her little wings and casually cleaned at her antennae. Obviously she was one of the juveniles, because she was a bit smaller than the kikaichu I see from Shibi. I tried saying hello, but the fireflies I had called landed on my hand nearby, so she startled and fled back into my skin.

I wish Shibi was here…he's been gone for three days on a long mission.

_(((((July 11((((( _

Sakuya gave me a special ointment that is good for healing ripped skin (She came by to check on me, especially with Shibi not here). She says in time I will heal fast on my own, that the kikaichu will reconstruct my skin using a weave of chakra. I didn't know they could do that, they constantly continue to amaze me it seems.

_(((((July 15(((((_

I was overjoyed to finally have my darling back in my arms…when you are at home and not busy with shinobi work and the naught (I can't even train anymore, the strain of it would be dangerous for me right now), missions others around you go on seem 100 times longer. Ug.

Sadly, we can't even make love apparently…I argued to him I don't feel THAT bad right now, that I may not be able to train but…

…He tells me, "If you strain yourself now it will only be more painful when your muscles and tissues are trying to cope with thousands of little bodies moving about them."

We gently cuddled and licked at one another before bed, which I welcomed all the same. Still, I am kind of loathing the fact now that we won't be able to be really intimate again for about a year. It didn't seem so long in theory…but now…that it's in practice, it seems interminably long.

_(((((July 31(((((_

I was worried about weather I'd have a bunch of very over-excited kikaichu in me, since my chakra is interestingly flavored to Shibi's insects. I was happy to hear that the ones born in me will find it very normal, as they are tuned to the chakra signature of the person they are born in. That's a relief to hear! I had not thought about it until now, and I was like "OH NO, now what?"

The first hatchings should be sexually mature by now…says Shibi. And they will start laying eggs of their own. The next set of hatchings in three weeks should be very large in comparison to the others…but Shibi says they won't lay too many at once, they know what pace to go at. I sure hope so. My chest feels tighter with each passing week.

_(((((August 14 (((((_

It's HOT. It's Damn HOT outside. Even though I am running a slight fever (It's 99.1…) ….it's not just me, it's got to be 100 degrees utside.I don't know how anybody can wear their high-collared coats in this weather.

I took a cold shower, and it felt really good. The cold against my skin felt wonderful, and not to mention my skin had become very sensitive (I mean, I've always considered myself a receptive person to sensation, but now…). It's kind of arousing for some things…I have to admit, but unfortunately with others it can be painful. Even the feeling of my clothes on me can hurt if they are too tight. I've taken to loose-fitting things. The sensitivity will go away in time, says Shibi.

He is really worried about me…I can tell, even though so far there have been no problems. Every time he sees me now, he puts his hand on my chest to check to see what the kikaichu are up to, making sure they are behaving and I'm not internally bleeding or anything. I tell him he worries too much about me, he says I worry too little.

_((((( August 25 (((((_

…I'm bored. I want to go somewhere, anywhere. I love the tree groves to pieces but I'm going stir crazy. It's just that moving too much gets really uncomfortable….so I can't go walking out in the village….

We did try, Shibi came with me, but we didn't make it a block past the clan doors….I got faint and my legs felt heavy. He carried me home…

_sigh, _I liked it…. But still…I like my independence. I guess I'll just have to deal until I'm better…I just need to wait.

_(((((September 15(((((_

…My head really hurts…and I've apparently been out for days…

_(((((September 16(((((_

I wanted to write more yesterday, but my head hurt so bad. I had just woken up from being out for three days (that was how long I was asleep)! Three days, geeze. I apparently collapsed in the kitchen. It was the new, larger group of hatchlings. The sudden drain on my chakra of all of them was a more than my body was ready for, Shibi tells me.

When I put my hand on my chest I can feel a slight vibration…there must be a lot of them now…maybe 1000-some. They haven't ventured out really, Shibi checked and said they are all mostly in my torso still. He says all is going normal…so far.

I still feel pretty weak today….I think I'll go back to sleep….nothing else to do…and I am too tired to try and read or anything.

_(((((September 28(((((_

I awoke this morning to find my kikaichu have started to talk to me! It was like turning on a light switch, they just all of a sudden had a lot to say! I had to order them to not all talk at once, it was starting to make me head hurt again, haha.

It's interesting…(!)it's not like hearing Shibi's or someone else's kikai talk to me….when you hear them from inside you…it's so different.

Heh…they said some pretty funny things. The older, original 12 could be very easily distinguished from the young ones, and they piped up to start _apologizing_ for their behavior! The little one's acted like shy children, and said things like… "Hello…" "You smell good," or "I like you!"

I told Shibi when he got home. He was surprised it look so long for them to speak up, normally, in kids, they'll start to speak in about the third month. "Perhaps because they could feel your displeasure at being confined to the clan, and fainting, and were scared to speak to you for fear you would scold them and be angry." I never thought of something like that…

The excitement of today made me forget about the pain in my chest and my shortness of breath for a time…which has become constant.

At least its cooler outside…the heat was completely unbearable this year…

_(((((October 5(((((_

It's been half a year. It's kinda hard to think about it like that….

It's kinda touch and go….some days I feel better, the next I can't get out of bed I hurt so much. They've begun to spread out, I can feel it. My arms and legs hurt…in fact pretty much everything hurts. I am running a constant low fever again. (around 99.2). Sakuya comes by a lot and brings me special medicinal teas or foods, that help calm the aches.

Shibi is worried, he doesn't say he is but I can tell something is wrong. Perhaps it's something no one wants to tell me, so that I don't worry. I'd rather they just tell me.

_(((((October 31(((((_

I've been bed-ridden for a week. I was feeing then it was like a ton of bricks hit me. My fever jumped up to 100, and I had shooting pains everywhere.

My kikaichu are worried about me...they feel sad that I am not feeling well, even if it can't be helped. I try to smile (which hurts) and tell them it's fine, that in time it will all be okay. They found I like it and feel a little less achy when they soothingly quiver before nestling down, so they do that for me if I am in pain.

Heh, it's funny, I didn't even think about until after I wrote that last paragraph…and when I re-read it again…

_(((((November 15(((((_

I-…I can't believe it, they say I'm going to have to pull out, that my fever is too high for too long…I don't want to, I said I could do this, I've been good about it haven't I? I have been resting and everything!…drinking a lot….how can they just push this on me like-

Shibi ripped the journal out from Kaho's shaking hands. As he did so she threw her pencil at him and screamed before breaking into a sobbing, trembling mess. Sakuya was standing in the room next to Shibi, and froze in surprise.

His kikai buzzed angrily under his skin at the tension the room and from their raised voices. Some of Kaho's ripped through her skin on her back and arms, also quite agitated.

"You're not listening to me!"

She shook her head, holding her hands up.

"Kaho!"

"Calm down!" Sakuya bellowed at them.

The room fell silent.

There was a long pause where everyone just breathed. Kaho's soft sobs could be heard.

After taking a deep breath, "…Kaho.." Shibi whispered.

"You said…I'd have to pull out." She said back in a broken tone.

"You're showing things that according to record….were warning signs before the individual began down an unstoppable spiral….towards…" Sakuya trailed off.

"Like what? No one has told me anything," She looked up, sounding a little angry.

"We didn't want to tell you needlessly, in case it was a false alarm. If we made you worry the kikaichu would also worry and things might go wrong because of that."

"What are the signs?" She asked again. Sakuya walked out of the room.

Shibi sat on the bed next to her, "Your high fever, it's been 102 for about a week, and 100 for a week before that. You should not be this short of breath as well. The collapsed lung was also a bad sign."

"You said that was nothing serious!"

"In children, its not…for someone like you, getting the mat an older age it can be serious."

She looked away, "So you've been treating me like a child from the beginning on this haven't you."

Sakuya walked back in with a damp, cool washcloth, and handed it to Shibi. He gently slipped off the thin, silk rope she was wearing, exposing her back, and ran the cloth across her back, wiping away the blood dripping down it. The kikaichu were calmed and went back in through the holes they ripped open.

"No, I haven't," He said softly, "I've only been doing what is best for you and your kikaichu…"

"I still…don't like it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I'm just…"

"I know, I know how you feel. It's frustrating, you feel like you'll never be able to run around outside again, or dart through the trees; and it begins to be like you can't remember a time when your entire body didn't ache."

She leaned onto him, "…yea…exactly."

"…but…"

"I know….in time it will all go away."

He nodded.

"…"

"…"

"Will I really…have to give up?"

Sakuya stepped forward, "We all discussed it, if you continue on like this….you could die. Your body could reject the kikaichu, and they will also die as well."

"But there's a chance I could also be okay….right?" She raised her head.

"Yes."

"Kaho," Shibi put her robe back on her shoulders, "We wouldn't tell you that you need to stop now, unless there was a large chance that your life was in danger."

She looked at the floor.

"Can I sleep on it…? I feel so drained…"

"You are considering…to keep going?"

She turned towards him seriously, "I've come this far, I'm not going to just give up without thinking about it first."

"O..okay," Shibi nodded.

_(((((November 16(((((_

Shibi examined me this morning…and said that if I could get my fever down, and not move for at least three weeks to let my body heal and adjust, that I should be okay. However, the chances of that are pretty much none, how could I be perfectly still for two weeks, and we've tried everything to get my fever down…

It was a long topic of discussion. It was brought up reluctantly from Kuroji that if I am put into a genjutsu-induced coma, I could accomplish just that. However, that in and of itself is life threatening. Shibi refused. We talked for a long time…and I finally convinced him…that I want to do it.

After I am done writing this, we are going to begin…

I am not giving up…

"Kuroji," Shibi voiced.

"Ah…let's begin."

Kuroji swiftly moved his hands to form a string of seals. In a puff of smoke, two more arms appeared on his torso. He then held all six of his hands over Kaho's head, who lay still on her bed with her head at the foot end, eyes closed, and a thin, silk sheet being the only thing covering her body. Shibi stood on one side of the bed, hands up making a seal. Sakuya stood at the other side, doing the same.

From four of his fingertips he extended thin strings of chakra, much like ninja puppeteers use. He found where her chakra circulatory system was through her brain using his insects, who trailed along the chakra strings and touched their antennae onto her head. Forming a string of seals with the free set of hands, he preformed a sleep genjutsu technique, while at the same time, carefully sending a jolt of chakra into her through the strings. She jerked and fell motionless on the bed.

There was a still silence where no one breathed, waiting to hear her heartbeat and breathing. When she took in a slow breath, the other three all took one as well.

"She's out," Kuroji said.

"It was successful?" Shibi said, eager.

"Ah, she is stable."

"Thank goodness," Sakuya breathed out.

"Now for her fever…" Kuroji said lowly.

Sakuya nodded.

She reached back and unhooked the brush from her back, which is basically just a normal sumi ink brush tuned to use chakra, and far larger, at about 4 feet long. Shibi pulled back the blanket, exposing Kaho's chest.

From her long sleeves, a number of her kikaichu crawled out, and out along the length of the brush. She then moved her arms and body, looking as if she was dancing, swishing the brush through the air. It seemed like she was painting nothing with nothing, but soon to the naked eye glowing blue symbols and words of a seal could be seen, floating in mid air. As the glowing came to a peak her kikaichu swarmed out and onto the seal, covering them, and adding onto them, showing the seals true complexity.

Sakuya has a unique style unlike any other Aburame before her. Using her natural artistic nature, she has developed the style. She trained with her insects, teaching them seals and jutsus that were normally written on long, complicated scrolls, or had to be painstakingly written each time they had to be preformed (some taking almost an hour of preparation usually). However, once her kikaichu learned the entire seal, she could write in the air the beginning of it, and then the kikai could fly out, recognize the letters painted in chakra, and finish the seal within seconds forming the remaining symbols/letters with their bodies.

The completed seal flew down and latched onto Kaho's exposed chest. It glowed blue again as the kikaichu flew off her and back to their mistress. Kaho stayed motionless, completely out in the induced coma.

Using the infrared spectrum of the kikai's eyes that lived on their optic nerves, they all looked at her body's heat signature, and watched as her body temperature fell back to normal.

"Whew!" Sakuya smiled, "That went well."

"It's unfortunate that seal can't be preformed on those who are awake," Kuroji sighed.

"Well you CAN, but if they move a millimeter they're dead."

"What possible use does that have then? When you told me you had a seal to lower temperature…I was mostly wondering WHY," Shibi blinked.

Sakuya shook her head, "It's not meant for _helping_ people usually, you use it to lower an enemy's body temperature in an instant, killing them, since they obviously will not be still of course. I can also freeze things with it if I do a variation of it."

"Oh," Shibi looked back to Kaho.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…three weeks…" Sakuya said seriously.

"Ah….three weeks," Shibi lowered his non-existent eyes, "To see if she lives or dies."

…

…

…

(((Sorry for the cliffhanger... XD but I'm off to Otakon this weekend!

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions everyone, much appreciated….! It's cool to have people who are following this. :3 Much Aburame love, and c-ya next time!)))


	16. Winter

**Chapter 16 - Winter**

"Shibi..."

"…"

"Shibi-sama…"

"…"

"SHIBI ABURAME!"

"Ahhh!"

He startled, and the spoonful of cereal he was holding fell from his hand and into the bowl of soggy corn flakes sitting front of him.

Sakuya sighed, shaking her head inside her collar, "I've been standing here for 5 minutes."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"…"

"You've been very distant these past two weeks."

He looked up with an annoyed look, "I _wonder_ why."

She looked to the side, "I'm worried about her too, but there is nothing we can do for another week or so, and she's still stable, so really all is going as planned."

Shibi slowly nodded once.

There was a pause.

"Your cereal is soggy." She said frankly.

He looked at it, "Ah."

"Well, when you're ready, I'll need your help outside. It could snow any day now."

"Ah," he repeated.

She left, a chill of air blowing in from outside. It was December 1, and Winter was sneaking up on Konoha. It never snowed much in the village, the climate of their part of the world was naturally warm, but even from December to February it got chilly, and could snow a bit if the temperature dipped below freezing.

(((AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know if it ever gets cold or winter-y in the land of Konoha, as we never see that in the show or manga. I always imagined it as being a sub-tropical climate, like Georgia, or South Carolina or something, where it gets cold, but rarely below freezing. So it can snow, but not a lot or that often.)))

It was the season for everyone in the village to be bundling up in warmer outer wear; the one part of the year that the Aburame's interesting style of dress actually matched the weather.

After making a new bowl of cereal, Shibi slipped on his long, tan jacket with the plum purple lining, and clasped his gourd's strap across his torso/shoulder. As he stepped outside a cold wind hit him. The high collar and deep pockets did their job as he buried his face and hands away from the cold. The kikaichu from inside his gourd shivered and vibrated their bodies to try and keep themselves from freezing to death, since they were not within the safety and warmth of his body. Shibi reached back and put his hand on the side of the gourd, sending charged chakra into its outer skin to create heat, so it acted like an insulator. His kikai inside it purred happily and settled in, contented.

Shibi had been with his kikaichu for about 19 years now. He had turned 23 on September 7, but he swore that he felt like he was 30. (((AUTHOR'S NOTE: According to the data books, Shibi's birthday is September 7))) He always felt and acted a little older than his age, but since taking on the role of clan leader, it seemed to 'age' him even more. Shen would tell him he was wise beyond his years. Everyone knew that he was a very skilled ninja, for he had mastered techniques while in his teens that most did not until they were in their mid 20's, and became a Jounin at age 18. No one disputed his position as clan leader.

Kaho was feeling so dreadful the week of his birthday that she slept right through it. When she woke up and found out she had done so she felt absolutely terrible about it, despite Shibi's best attempts to reassure her it was okay due to the circumstances. She promised him she'd do something special as a late birthday gift when she was better again.

Winter was a slightly depressing time for the Aburame clan. One would expect that, being as all insects by that time are either dead, hibernating, or living under ground. Their egg cases all tucked safely under rocks, dead plants, the ground, or tree bark, waiting until it is warm again to hatch and renew the cycle. Every fall the Aburames mark off their hibernating gardens with shimenawa ropes, and put protection spell tags among areas of fallen leaf matter near the bases of the trees to make sure they are not disturbed until spring. The trees, now leafless, are covered in protective nets to further insulate them from the cold. It is all done to help protect the egg cases, to make sure they are not harmed. This is what Sakuya needed Shibi's help for.

Adjusting his sunglasses and untangling his dangle (as the wind had blown it up into the hinge) he looked up and saw Kuroji hovering over the boxwood bushes in front of his home's stoop.

Shibi knew what he was doing; he was gathering up his spiders to bring them inside. Although he loved all arachnids, he had some certain spiders which were sort of his personal 'pets' who all lived around the bushes of his home. They were all very large, because he kept them in his home over the winter and fed them regularly, so they lived longer. They made webs in all the corners his house over the winter. To sustain them in the cold months, he raised cages of flies and grasshoppers to feed them.

"Good morning Spider-lover," Shibi said as he walked up next to him.

"Good morning Shibi-sama," He replied, straightening up and turning towards him, towering 10 inches over Shibi's head. His arms were held loosely out in front of his body, about eight large spiders on each one, in species such as wolf spiders, brown recluses, funnel spiders, and black widows.

"Rounding up your children?"

"They're out back training, but I am gathering my spiders for the winter, if that's what you mean."

Shibi smirked.

The spiders on his hands darted inside his sleeves, peeking from just within the cuffs. The rest crawled up his arms to his high collar, and ducked inside, nesting against his neck and shoulders. All were hiding from the cold, keeping warm against his skin.

"How is your wife…" he asked carefully.

"Stable…her body is healing, and her fever is still gone. There is another week left until we find out if she will wake up or not." He said solemnly.

Kuroji dipped his face lower into his collar, "I'll be ready when the time comes."

"Thank you."

Kuroji nodded once with a slight bow, "I must bring them inside, I'll leave you to the grove preparations, call my children if you need extra help." He walked up his home's steps and disappeared inside.

"There you are," Sakuya said to Shibi, her kikaichu flying a cloth net to Ussa, who tied it down with stakes into the ground, securing it onto the redbud tree they stood around. All through the tree grove other clan members were flying nets over trees with their kikaichu, or marking off their gardens as well.

As they worked, Ussa asked Shibi softly, "Is Kaho okay?"

"Things are going as planned so far," He replied.

"She's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine," Ussa smiled.

"I sure hope so."

Ussa paused, looking away for a moment, "I'm…a little jealous. She's attempting something that I was too….scared to try. Heck, with odds like that…I could never put my life on such a gamble." He looked Shibi in the eyes, "She's really brave; you know that right?"

"I know."

They finished, and as they walked back Yususo and Tesuro ran over.

"Oh, you're already finished?" She asked.

"Yes," Sakuya replied.

"Oh," She lowered her head into her collar. Tesuro followed his big sisters example.

Shibi bent down, "You can help next year," He said with a gentle smile.

Yursuro looked up. She was 10 years old now, and maturing nicely. She was due to graduate from the academy as a Genin in 2 years. Her little brother, now 6, was pretty much healed from the two first years with his kikaichu. There were only lingering feelings of uneasiness, as he got used to the feeling of their little bodies living inside him. Another year and he would feel completely at ease.

She nodded once with a happy smile, "Okay Shibi-sama,"

"Now go make sure your father's gathered all his precious spiders, he'd hate to miss any of them."

She ran off followed by her little bother.

"You're good with kids," Sakuya smirked, "When will we see some little ones of yours running around?"

"I should be asking you that same question," Shibi replied.

Ussa and her exchanged glances.

"When the time is right," she said with a flick of the head.

"Well then, I would have to say the same thing of me and Kaho." Shibi replied smoothly.

Sakuya laughed lightly.

As he opened the door to his home, he thought, _Kids…we never talked about it much, but we always figured we'd have at least one. She'd be such a good mother…but…_

He walked upstairs as he was thinking, and found himself standing over Kaho's motionless body lying on the guest bed. He tried not to think of the possibility of her not waking up.

…

….

…

_It had been over three weeks now, and it was time to wake up Kaho from her induced coma..._

…

Under the watchful eye of Shibi, Kuroji hovered his six hands above Kaho's head.

Sakuya stood on the bed with her bare feet, legs straddling Kaho's hips, brush extended and just touching her chest.

Kuroji nodded to Sakuya, who swished her brush to write out the kanji for "Expel" to release the seal. It glowed blue for a moment before disappearing. Shibi watched to see for her body temperature to rise. After a minute, it had not changed, and all sighed in relief. The first part had gone well.

"Her fever is gone…" Shibi said thankfully.

"That's a good sign at least." Sakuya stepped of the bed, snapping her brush into its holster on her back.

Kuroji had not moved , "Now, just one step left,"

"Be careful, one wrong move-"

"I know," he gently cut off Shibi.

One wrong move and she would remain in the coma.

The process of putting someone into a genjutsu-induced coma is a lot easier then taking them out of it. Although both process are risky and could turn the person into a vegetable, the waking up process is more complicated simply. This is because you have to be very gentle or the nervous system, or it could be jolted awake too quickly, overloading it like a power surge. However, if not _enough_ power is used, the nervous system stalls, like a manual shift-car that is not given enough gas as you let off the clutch.

Kuroji's kikaichu felt along the chakra circulatory system in her brain. They were calculating how much chakra was needed to 'jump start' her nervous system. The kikaichu insects inside Kaho had remained alert the entire time, but knew what was going on, and made sure to be gentle and take the time they were given to heal her body. Now, as Kuroji and his insects concentrated, they stayed quiet to allow him to work.

It only took a moment, after a full 15 minutes of preparation, the tall, dark Aburame sent a jolt of chakra into her brain and pulled his hands away. All three of them hovered over, watching.

…

She didn't move.

There was silence.

…

"…_Oh Kami_…" Kuroji's mouth parted.

Shibi quickly turned towards him with a look of absolute horror, and was going to speak, but the other spoke first, in a raised voice uncharacteristic of him, "Shibi, quickly, you and Sakuya on either side of her! _Now_!"

They instantly complied. Shibi knew what he wanted them to do, and told Sakuya what to do as he was doing it.

Their kikaichu buzzed out from their sleeves and flew onto Kaho's body, thinly coating her. Kuroji remained at his place over her head. The insects aligned themselves with her entire chakra circulatory system, and as soon as all was in place Kuroji ordered them to jolt her again.

With a jump, they all fell backwards from the surge of chakra. As they shakily got up, Shibi saw Kaho holding her head with a hand, sitting up.

His face lit up and he wanted to tackle her with a warm hug and kiss her all at the same time, but figured that it may not be a good idea, with her in such a weak state. Instead, he kneeled on the bed and looked into her face, "Kaho?"

She slowly opened her eyes, their familiar golden-auburn color greeting him, "S…Shibi…." She blinked. As she got her bearings, she smiled, put out her arms and hugged him.

He sighed in relief.

She withdrew, "Wow…my head hurts…" She smiled weakly, "And I'm starving."

"She's fine," Sakuya said.

Kuroji released his jutsu and his extra arms disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Want me to make you something special for dinner?" Sakuya leaned onto the bed and grinned.

"That would be wonderful,"

…

"So I was really out for over three weeks?" Kaho asked as she ate, a cup of medicinal tea from Shen in front of her plate. Evenly spaced around the small, square dinner table in Sakuya's house was everyone who had come to see 'the queen bee' awake and well. Ussa had to get out extra chairs from upstairs to fit everyone.

"You have a loss of time," Shibi replied.

"I remember once when I was out cold for two weeks, I had been bashed on the head during a battle many years ago. I didn't realize the time had passed either," Shen said with a look towards Kaho.

She nodded.

"At least you have appetite, that's a good sign," Ussa raised a finger for emphasis.

"You're all better now…?" Tesuro spoke up softly; his speaking out like that was uncharacteristic of him.

"Don't interrupt the adults Tesuro-chan," his sister scolded him gently. Their chairs right up against one another, not too far from their father's.

Kaho smiled, "Its okay," She looked at Tesuro, "I'm much better, thank you."

The little boy smiled and ducked closer to his sister.

"But you are not in safe waters quite yet," Kuroji spoke up solemnly.

"He's right," Shibi took her hand.

"I know," She sighed, "I remember you telling me at the beginning….I won't be officially a kikaichu user until…"

"We'll know in four months," Sakuya said seriously.

"Ah, that will mark the one-year point." Shibi said.

There was a period of silence.

"Hey, all of you make sure to leave room for dessert," Sakuya broke the tension, "Ussa made honey candy."

"Secret recipe," he grinned, sipping his tea.

"Thanks everyone," Kaho blushed a little, leaning towards Shibi.

His hand around her waist could easily feel the contented _humm_ of the kikaichu inside her.

…

…

**(((To the readers: I just broke page 100! Omg! XD )))**

To celebrate, here's something to read (if you haven't ready). Looking for some more Shibi and Kaho? I wrote a sexy & fun, slightly random lemon (But with a plot!). It takes place during the timeskip of the series, so Shino is in it too (age 14ish).

(_WARNING Adult content! Don't read if you are offended by that sort of thing!_) :

Remove the spaces, and put an equals sign where I wrote 'Equals':

naruto. adultfanfiction. net/story. php?noEquals600090102


	17. PDA's

**Chapter 17 – PDA's**

(((AUTHOR NOTE: Those who are or were in a high school will get the joke with the chapter title. X3 )))

An unusually early freezing spell had hit Konoha that mid December. A thin coat of fresh snow covered the village.

Kaho was feeling the best she had in 6 months. Her body's aches had practically disappeared (for the time being). Her kikaichu were been able to heal her while she was in the coma and make new pathways for themselves through her muscles and tissue. Of course, the first thing that crossed her mind was -

"Let's take a walk!" She beamed at her husband.

"You've been in a coma for three weeks, have been awake for less than 48 hours, and you want to go gallivanting about the village?"

"I feel fantastic."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please…I've been cooped up for months,"

He smiled, knowing that no amount of his disapproval and over-protectiveness would keep her inside the clan doors that morning, "Well, I'll be with you so if anything happens it should be fine."

"I'll get ready!" she darted upstairs to put on some proper clothes.

Soon she was back, wearing a long, dark red coat similar to her usual one, except this one had a wide, high collar on it like most Aburame coats. (Normally she wears a dark gray, less wide, high-collared shirt that doesn't cover her face, under a normal-style coat.) It was best suited for the colder weather. Shibi smiled approvingly.

Everything looked beautiful under the fresh coating of show. Albeit only 2 inches, it was an atypical treat for Konoha. They closed the large bamboo doors behind them, and Kaho was like a kid in a candy store in her happiness to be out and about. They walked arm in arm along the familiar Konoha streets. At one grassy patch, she bent down and gathered up some of the snow in her hands.

"Oh!" She startled.

"What is it?" He bent over her.

"It…startled my kikaichu, - the cold I mean," she stood up still forming a snowball.

"So they've ventured out into your hands already,"

She looked at them, and saw a slight movement beneath the skin of the back of her hand. To your average person, the sight of bugs crawling under your skin would be cause for alarm. But to the Aburames, it was normal of course.

"I guess so," She blinked. _I had not noticed it…I'd have figured my arms would hurt more…_

He smiled coyly beneath his collar, then spoke in the silent insect language, taking her hand in his, _ "It's okay, it's just snow, nothing to worry about." _

They stopped their buzzing and settled in.

She ran her fingers against Shibi's palm as his hand slipped out from hers.

"Thanks bug-master," she smirked.

"It's not a problem."

She playfully darted back and threw the snowball at his chest, before ducking behind a tree. Two academy children that looked about 10-some years of age playing nearby stopped to watch, hiding behind the edge of a building.

Shibi just stood still, hands in pockets and expression seemingly unchanged, acting as if he had not noticed the snowball. Then suddenly, as if a switch was turned, he darted down, grabbing a handful of show and chased after her, throwing it, both of them laughing. In his haste, he slipped on an unseen icy patch and into her, both of them falling to the ground.

The kids stared with their mouths hung open.

"Kakashi-chan," The little Uchiha, whose eyes were covered in ski goggles, poked his classmate, "Those _are_ Aburame clan members……_right_?"

"Ah….at least I _thought_ so."

"Oh – ouch! Get off, you're heavy," She moaned, pushing him.

He got up, brushing the snow from his coat and fixing his collar, "Are you okay?" he helped her up.

"Yes, I'm fine," she held her arm across her chest, grimacing slightly.

Shibi sighed, hanging his head. _Great, she was feeling better then you slip and fall on her, nice, _he thought.

"It's not that bad…Come'on, I have a craving for bean sprout salad," She leaned onto him, and let him lead her.

The two kids blinked a few times, then shrugged, and ran off.

…

"Remember this café?" Shibi said coolly from across the small round table, as they waited for their food to come.

"It's where you asked me to come live with you," She replied with a smile.

"Bean sprout salad?" A bright-pink-haired waitress came by with two trays.

"Yes," Kaho raised a hand.

"And then you must be the Udon noodles with seaweed?"

Shibi nodded.

…

"I needed that," She sighed happily as they walked towards the center of the village, having finished their lunch.

He looked up at her contented expression. Shibi had not seen her like that in so long. It had been so hard the past months, Kaho dealing with the kikaichu inside her, that he had almost forgotten how beautiful she looked like that. With the cold air showing their breath, and the gleaming white snow all around…

"I love you," He said softly.

She turned and connected eyes with him, stopping their walk. Slowly but smoothly she ran her hand to the back of his neck, forcing his collar down just below his chin. Her fingers were cold, and the sensation of it excited his skin. He ran his hands up onto her in a similar fashion. Leaning forward, they gently connected, a slight tingling vibration felt against the others lips; the feeling of the excited kikaichu under their skin. The feeling was stronger from Shibi's side, as not many of the insects yet lived in Kaho's head or neck.

Shibi generally was not one for such public displays of affection. He had a reputation to keep, an image of strength and stability. (Had he known someone was watching during their little snow fight, he would not have acted so playful.) But, for some reason, he didn't care right now. He was just elated to see his love _alive_ and well. She probably didn't fully comprehend how close to dying she had really came…

Withdrawing slowly, eyes just opening, Kaho stared into the usual sight of the darkness covering her husband's eyes when outside the clan walls. She thought about how she would too hide them, if she succeeded…

"I love you too," She whispered.

Just as she said it her eyes fluttered closed again, and Shibi could feel her weight leaning onto him. She had fainted.

_She must have overdid it…I was surprised she had this much energy…_He smoothed his hand across her back and then scooped her up in his arms. Even though she was taller than he was, his strength was plenty to be able to carry her, despite it looking a little awkward. He could have used his kikaichu to carry her, but he enjoyed holding her like this, she normally didn't allow him to do so.

However, he did use his kikaichu to open the clan doors, as it would have been hard to so without dropping her. As his insects closed to doors behind him, and were returning to him, Shen walked by on his way out, but stopped and gasped, "Shibi, is Kaho alright?" he darted to his front and laid a hand on Kaho's forehead.

"Just overdid it a bit, she fainted."

"This will be the second time, she won't be pleased," He withdrew, shaking his head.

"….I should get her to bed,"

"Alright," Shen nodded, then added "You know, I think she'd going to do it, she really is."

"I hope for it everyday," Shibi raised his eyebrows.

"No outsider has succeeded in over 3 decades…but if anyone can…she will…"

"Ah," He looked down at her serene face, calmly sleeping.

Shen put a hand to his hip, "Okay, off with you, and I have a mission to get to," He bowed slightly and left out the clan doors.

…

Shibi gently laid Kaho on their bed instead of the guest bed, where she had been sleeping for the past few months. They had not slept together for all that time. That simple close contact of their bodies might be too much temptation to them, during a time when she should not be exerting herself or giving her kikaichu any reason to excitedly writhe about. It had been even longer since they made love. With the back of his hand, he caressed her cheek. _It all goes away_, he thought to himself in such a way as if he was talking to her, _you can do it._

Her eyes slowly opened, "Shibi," she said tiredly, before looking about and then more alertly, "W…where – what happened? How did I get back home?"

"You fainted, I carried you," He replied.

"Oh shit," she sighed, _fainting geeze, like some weakling…"_I felt fine….why did I…"

"It's alright, you're still in the transition period, don't forget that," he unzipped his coat and leaned onto his hand.

She rolled her eyes and looked around again. "…This is _our_ bed."

"Yes."

"Well, I haven't been in it for like….what, five months? It's just….strange that's all, after so long."

He looked at her.

"Well, I mean…I missed it….I missed us," she smoothed her hand onto the silken sheets.

"I did too,"

There was a pause

"So, then…." She leaned forward and crawled onto her hands and knees, "It's…kind of late."

"It is," he replied coyly.

She remembered back to the first night he let her stay…and repeated the words as if it was that night all over again,

"I, can stay with you tonight?" she asked.

"Yes…if you want to."

"Of course I want to,"

…as if he'd asked a stupid question.

…

He snuggled up his bare chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying the feeling of her skin. It was not only Kaho who felt the vibration and _humm_ from beneath his skin, he now felt it from her as well.

She wanted so badly to have his tongue caress her neck and his hands wander about her body, but he had made her promise to not exert herself. There was to be no close intimacy between them again just yet. She still had to wait.

She twitched slightly, it seemed those inside her did not fully agree with that.

"Shibi," she said quietly, "I understand that we should not be…intimate again quite yet but…my kikaichu….they are curious about you, they have not really been introduced to you." She grasped onto his hand.

He smiled; he knew that would be coming. Kikaichu don't like to be left in the dark when it comes to those who get so close to their masters. Anyone who is allowed to make such intimate contact with them, touching skin to skin, entices them, makes them curious. They can smell their chakra; they want to taste it and explore it, make sure they are not a threat, approve of them. (It's another reason for the large jackets, pockets and high collars, to minimize unnecessary contact and movement.)

However, Kaho's insects were well aware that Shibi was not a threat, they just wanted to approve of and explore their mistress's mate.

"It's fine, let them,"

Kaho had not developed the open holes on her arms quite yet, so the kikaichu were still all ripping through the skin of her chest and back to get out of her. They would heal the small wounds upon reentry. She winced a little as they burrowed out of her skin.

Only about a hundred or so scouts ventured out and flew onto him. They waved their antennae over him, reading his chakra signature. Some of Shibi's own kikaichu crawled out to greet them, after all, some of these were their 'grandchildren' (as his insects has been part of her original breeding pairs). He could feel them nibbling at his chakra.

"I think they like how you taste," she smirked.

"So does my chakra taste good now as well?"

"At least to my kikaichu it does."

"Interesting," He nuzzled his head into her back.

Their excited little '_scree'_ sounding calls and humming lulled the already drained Kaho. Their group feeling of contentment filled through her, and soon she was drifting asleep. Shibi made sure to order her stray little ones back to her, he didn't want them crawling about all night…or getting any naughty ideas.

Like two purring cats, they curled up to sleep.


	18. Yami

**Chapter 18 – Yami**

The snow didn't last long. It quickly succumbed to warmer temperatures (which were still technically cold, as the thermometer hovered just above freezing the rest of the winter.)

Kaho's aches returned within a few weeks. The insects were not done with their breeding. They would multiply to an equilibrium point where they would fill every available free space inside her, then would stop. Until then, her muscles were still getting used to them moving about and making pathways to crawl through. It was back to bed for her (much to her disappointment). When she was awake, Sakuya or Shibi (depending on who was around and not on a mission) would bring her soup to make sure she kept her strength up.

As winter began to fade away in February, she would look in the mirror and could see movement beneath her cheeks and neck. They had began to truly venture into her head in number. Her jaw hurt, and she couldn't talk without it being painful. Eating was no more fun. Thankfully, insect language didn't involve moving her mouth.

_ "How are you feeling?" _ Shibi walked in, speaking to her silently.

_ "Shibi!" _ She sat up, eyes brightening, _ "You're back…you were gone over a week!" _

_ "Our mission dragged on longer than we expected," _ He sighed, sitting on the bed and giving her a kiss. She kept a hold on his hand after he withdrew.

_ "It was the Rice Country this time, right?" _

_ "Ah…they can't keep their property lines straight." _

She rolled her eyes.

_ "Sit still, I want to check on you," _

_ "It's the same," _

He brought up his hand and ran his fingertips along her face. Using his chakra and kikaichu in his hand, he could feel where her insects were, and how many, based on the location and amount of drain on her chakra.

_ "Is it…okay?" _

_ "Fine, nothing unusual." _

She felt like there was something he wasn't telling her.

…

The crocuses peeked up as March came. The trees were thick with buds and the ground was green again. The Aburame grove was taken out of its hibernation. All planted seeds in their gardens so they would bloom by their proper times.

Kaho's energy returned somewhat, so she went shopping with Sakuya to get groceries. She still ached, so she spoke to her in insect language.

_ "Do you need any cinnamon?" _ Kaho asked, browsing the store's shelves.

"No, I think we have enough, but I do need some allspice," She replied as she put some flour into her hand basket.

_ "Okay, well…how about sugar?" _

"Yes, I think we need that…"

_ "…you should really write a list, you know?" _Kaho sighed.

"Heh, Ussa keeps telling me that!"

Another market-goer in the aisle turned and struck Sakuya a strange glace.

"…Are you talking to me?" She said, sounding a little annoyed, point a finger at herself.

Sakuya turned to look at her, "Oh…? No. I'm talking to my friend,"

The woman tilted her head and looked at Kaho, who was near the other end of the aisle.

"O…okay, never mind…then…" She still seemed confused, but walked off muttering under her breath, "tch…Aburames…"

Sakuya scowled at the woman's back, then went over to Kaho, "Come on, let's get you back home."

…

Before anyone knew it, it was mid-April. The insects were returning, and the grove was alive. Everything was green and Konoha was once-again blanketed in its namesake.

But as the Spring Festival preparations began, Kaho fell very ill. This time her head hurt so bad she lay in bed with the curtains closed to keep out the light. Shibi stayed with her as much as possible. He would bring her cold compresses for her forehead, as she was running a low fever.

"You think….I'll be better in time for the festival…?" She said quietly.

"If you aren't its okay,"

"I don't want to miss it..."

He smiled softly, stroking her hair, "I know, just rest for now, alright? It will be fine."

…

"Is she…?" Sakuya asked as she and Shibi tied a shimenawa rope around a tree later that day.

Shibi looked at her wisely, "It's going to be okay,"

Sakuya smiled.

…

Shibi walked into her bedroom that night. The only light, in the otherwise pitch dark room, was from the hall leaking in through the cracked door.

Kaho lay on her side facing away from him.

"Kaho?" He sat on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

She whimpered slightly, rolled over and gripped onto his coat.

"Your head hurts?"

She muttered out a soft "Mmmhum…."

With a finger he brushed back her hair, which was down (not up in its usual ponytail-puffs). Her eyes were tightly closed. It looked as if she had been crying. However, the blood-red streaks down her cheeks said otherwise.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" He asked gently.

She buried her face into her pillow.

He pulled her back, "Come on, just a little."

Kaho groaned in protest, but her husband stayed put.

Slowly, she complied, and confirmed what Shibi suspected. Looking up at him was not the usual golden-auburn eyes, but the cavernous darkness of where they used to be, just visible in the small amount of light trickling in from the hall.

Shibi smiled at her. Kaho questioningly blinked.

"What is it…?" She asked in a moaning tone.

"You did it Kaho. You're a kikaichu user." He ran his hand through her hair.

She quickly sat up, ignoring the pain of her achy body. Curiosity firmly has its grip on her, "What?"

"You really don't know, do you?" His smile remained as he removed his sunglasses, placing them on the bedside table.

"Apparently not…Shibi, don't treat me like a child,"

He took her had in his and brought it up to her face, slowly running it over her forehead and to her eyes. She gasped when she felt it, the absence of mass where it should have been, her fingers falling inward.

"But…nothing looks different!"

"I told you before, they see the same as we do."

She got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom as fast as her achy body would allow. When she turned on the light her eyes closed against the sting of the brightness, but slowly she adjusted and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It was unreal. No matter how used she was to seeing Shibi and everyone else in the clan (not wearing their sunglasses around inside clan walls as they tended to do sometimes), when it was now her looking at herself with empty eye sockets, kikai insects just barely visible near the back….it was as if she finally realized how disturbing it really looked. It scared her; she took a step backwards….but was stopped by the reassuring hands of Shibi catching her arms.

"Why is it that…I was not scared of any of you, but I scare myself…" She whispered, not taking her gaze off the mirror.

He leaned his head on her, "It's disorienting to everyone at first."

"…"

He laid his head against her. They stood in silence for some time.

"We're going to need to get you some sunglasses,"

She cracked a small smile, "Heh…you're right."

He left to go make dinner, leaving her alone. After spending another fifteen minutes staring at her reflection in silence, she was satisfied.

She slowly made her way downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Shibi was making rice on the stove.

"Feeling better?"

"It's funny, my head….doesn't hurt anymore."

"As it should."

"When you told me up stairs….that I was a kikaichu user now…does that mean, I'm out of danger? That…I did it?"

He nodded, "Once you lose your eyes; that is the dividing line. They've integrated into your chakra system and are now a part of you. Your body has accepted them. You've done it." He took the pot off the stove, and turned to face her with another affirming smile.

She stared at him. It still had not really sunk in yet. It was almost too good to be true. She had beat the odds, cheated death. She was a kikaichu user, a 'real' Aburame.

An exultant _humm_ welled up inside her. An insuppressible feeling of joy coming from the thousands of kikaichu inside her; all voicing many things at once. They were relieved; glad she was okay; happy that they wouldn't have to leave her; that they were now partners, and more that she couldn't quite decipher.

She jumped out of her seat, the impulse to do so irresistible, because she was so ridiculously happy. As she was about to say something, instead she wobbled, words fading before they left her.

Shibi quickly put up his hands in a seal, kikaichu swooshing out from his gourd to catch her. He went to her, and picked her up from the insects, who dispersed and returned to him.

"Over did it again," He sighed, talking to himself, for she could not hear his words, "You may be out of danger, but your body still has a lot of recovering to do,"

She was laid on the couch and covered with a blanket.

…

…

"Another beautiful festival, as always."

"Thank you Hokage-sama,"

The blonde smiled, and the Aburame clan leader bowed gently in response to his compliment.

"Where is your wife?"

"She is still weak from her taking on kikaichu of her own,"

"…Still?"

"It takes even longer for an adult to recover than a child."

"That's right, I forgot!" He smiled nervously, putting his hand behind his head. It always never failed to confuse Shibi how he could go from serious to silly in a split second. Their Hokage was indeed an interesting man.

"She said she wanted to see the festival, even if she was still weak. I should go see if she is well enough," He turned his head, "I will be back later, please excuse me," Shibi voiced, bowing again, this time in an apologetic way.

"Not a problem, _Ja ne_," Yondaime nodded and went off to talk to other guests.

…

Shibi peeked his head into their bedroom, and saw Kaho getting dressed in her best coat.

"A burst of energy I see?"

"I can't miss the festival!"

He smiled, "As long as you remember not to overdo it,"

"The _last thing_ I want is to faint again, trust me…" she groaned, walking up to him, motioning for them to leave.

"…"

Shibi stayed put.

"…what is it?" she blinked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Forgetting something?" she took her hands from her pockets.

"Your eyes," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh…" she had already forgotten.

Kaho picked up the glasses, "Where did you get these?"

"They are an older pair of Sakuya's. She gave them to me to lend to you until you have the strength to go out and pick a pair of your own."

"That was nice of her…" Kaho smiled gently, and slipped them onto her face.

Shibi tilted his head, scrutinizing her, "They'll do for now."

"Oh, you don't like them, admit it," she laughed.

"They scream 'Sakuya' not you,"

"Well obviously."

"…heh."

"Funny, nothing is much darker…"

"The kikiachu compensate for the tinted lenses. Otherwise you'd be seeing a world in twilight all the time, impairing your vision during training or missions, and making it impossible to see at night."

"Never ceases to amaze me,"

He paused, offered his arm to her, and led her outside.

…

It was a familiar sight now, Kaho on Shibi's arm at the Spring Festival. It was the first time anyone had seen her in sunglasses. It was well known in the clan that she had lost her eyes, such gossip is hard to keep secret. Only Sakuya and Shibi had seen her that past week though.

"Can I see…?" Shen tried to tilt down her glasses.

"Hey!" She shrunk away.

Kaho couldn't see it, but she knew he was grinning beneath that wrapped up scarf, "Sorry, curiosity killed the kikaichu,"

"That's a terrible pun," Shibi groaned.

"I never said it was a good one." Shen adjusted his glasses.

…

It turned to evening, and the fireflies came out of hiding, buzzing about the lit lanterns that were strung through the trees. Only a few visitors remained, most of them friends of the family or high officials such as the Hokage. Ussa stepped up on a tree stump and _tinked_ his spoon against his drink glass.

_tink tink tink!_

"Everyone!" He voiced, "I want to make an announcement."

Kuroji furrowed his brow, "Did you know about this…?" he whispered to Shibi, leaning over.

The other shrugged.

"First of all, I want to congratulate our 'queen bee' on beating all odds and successfully taking on kikaichu of her own. The first in over three decades to do so in our clan," He extended a hand out to Kaho's direction in the crowd. Everyone turned to look, much to her embarrassment. However, she kept her cool, and gave a respective nod, a gleam of lantern light reflecting off her sunglasses.

"But what I really wanted to proudly announce, is that my lovely wife Sakuya is pregnant with our first child."

The Aburames in the crowd all either laughed in their heads or lowly chuckled in their throats.

"Nice one Ussa," One of them spoke up.

"But that con was from almost 2 years ago."

"I don't think Shibi even really believed you with that one!"

Shibi tilted his head, remembering back to when Ussa and Sakuya lied to him that Sakuya was pregnant to distract him….so that they could all carry out their plans to get him to propose to Kaho that evening.

Sakuya got up next to Ussa, "No, it's true! I really am pregnant," She blushed. Her uncharacteristic expression all signaled to the clan that she really wasn't kidding.

Kaho smiled, looking to Shibi, "She's serious!"

"Oh my,"

The two deeply kissed, Sakuya's kikaichu caught Ussa's glass as he dropped it in the process. There were some hoots and cat calls from the crowd. They dropped down from the tree stump and everyone went back to talking amongst themselves.

Shibi and Kaho went right over to them, as well as many other Aburames.

"Congratulations!" Kaho smiled.

"Thanks…" Sakuya was still blushing a little.

"When did you find out?" Shen asked.

"Just a few days ago."

"I wonder if I'll have a nephew or a niece…" he placed a hand on her stomach, which was not showing any obvious signs of pregnancy yet.

Sakuya playfully smacked his hand away, "You can grope my stomach _after_ I get fat."

He smirked and put his hands back safely into their pockets.

"Well Shibi, have nothing to say?" She turned towards the still silent clan leader.

"Oh…so you ARE serious?" He jested.

She made a face at him, which was mostly hidden.

"Just making sure," He smiled.


	19. Missing You

**Chapter 19 – Missing You**

"It's a boy."

"Definitely a girl." Sakuya sighed.

"Well, I say boy."

"I second the boy vote."

"Well all of your opinions are nullified, since my call is the only one that really matters," Sakuya pushed Ussa and Shen's heads away from her protruding abdomen.

"We'll know soon anyway…" Ussa waved a hand.

It was the beginning of January. It had been a warm winter this year, the complete opposite of the last. It was so warm in fact, that the crocuses were fooled mid-month and bloomed all throughout the village.

Sakuya was _very_ pregnant, and had been off missions for some time. She amused herself with forcing Ussa or Shibi to go out and get whatever food she was craving.

Kaho had relapsed in the summer, and was again sent to bed for a few days here and there. It truly was difficult taking on kikaichu at an older age. (It was nothing compared to last year, but still enough to keep her from her ninja duties. As she put it "At least my _head_ doesn't hurt anymore.") Even so, she _had_ to begin her training, so by the time she took up her ninja duties again (Which by this point she was _really_ missing) she could actually _use_ her kikaichu, at least basically.

A childhood in the academy learning to work with her kikaichu was a luxury she didn't have.

So, to make things easier, she trained with Kuroji's children and Sakuya (as everyone else was busy with missions most of the time.)

At the very least, she was out of danger; it was now just the road to adjustment left.

The thing now that was most difficult for her was that it had been over a year since the last time she and Shibi had made love. Snuggling and kissing was just teasing to her, as her body pained for more and knew she couldn't have. However, now that her body was healing, her aches disappearing, beginning physical activity again...she tried making advances towards Shibi…but he still resisted her, saying they should hold off until the Hokage approved her for duty again. He didn't want to risk her pulling a muscle, or worse. (He was doing a good job of hiding how much he wanted to as well...)

However, with her mind not on pain…it would wander elsewhere…thinking about what she would do to Shibi when that point came (and how it _had_ to be soon). How she would strip him down and feel her hands across his strong frame, wrap her legs around him…perhaps experiment with having her kikaichu do some things to him that he'd done to her before…and he would tease her with his tongue like he-

"Kaho! Are you paying attention…?" Sakuya yelled.

"W…what?" Kaho snapped out of her daydream.

Yusuro smiled, "Kaho-san, you're blushing."

They were out in the clan's shared front yard training. Sakuya had been instructing Kaho in quickly maneuvering her kikaichu. In the past few months training, she had developed the permanently open holes on her fore-arms, allowing her to release her kikaichu quickly and without pain.

"I…I was thinking, I'm sorry," she adjusted her sunglasses, which were now her own. She went out with Shibi and bought a pair that suited her. They were a dark shade of grayish brown, and the lenses were angled and tilted slightly, kind of resembling the eyes of a praying mantis.

"Well, think a little more about your training and a little less about the bedroom," Sakuya scolded her.

Kaho turned redder, _How did she-!_

"I know that expression," She smirked, "Don't think the collar and glasses hides anything from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaho said calmly.

"What are they talking about _Niisan_…?" Tesuro whispered to his big sister, tugging on her jacket.

"…grown-up things." Yusuro raised her eyebrows.

"Now then," Sakuya stood up, and reached into her kunai pouch, "Kyaa!" She threw the three kunai at once towards her, more-so in her direction than aimed to actually hit her.

Kaho steadied her stance and outstretched her arms, her sleeves billowing as her kikaichu flew out at high speed. They fanned out into four groups, filing into thin, long rows, using chakra to secure their shape. The insects were literarily making living ropes, it us a technique all Aburame learn at an early age. Just as the kunai were about to reach her, they swooshed sideways catching the knives by the little circular finger holes at their tops, stopping them dead in the air. From their momentum, they kept spinning around for a time, before swinging to a stop. Kaho ordered them to withdraw back towards her, and they dropped the kunai into her hand. They remained buzzing about her arms in two swarms, excited and ready for the next attack.

"Good! You caught all three!" Sakuya said with the authority you'd expect of a teacher. Not missing a beat, she tossed two more in Yusuro's direction without warning.

Yusuro darted sideways with greater speed and accuracy than Kaho, sending out her kikaichu almost faster than the eye could see. They caught the kunai father away from her body, and then immediately swung around, sending them flying back at Sakuya.

Sakuya didn't move; she couldn't dodge as quickly (being pregnant as she was), so she left her kikaichu to do her work for her. They swooshed out with a swirling motion, creating a large gust that deflected the kunai, causing them to stick into a nearby tree with a satisfying _TUNK!_ _TUNK!_ sound.

Kaho sighed internally, _Great…an 11-year old is better than me, some jounin I am._

"You're learning quickly Kaho," Sakuya said.

"…you think so?" she replied, relaxing. Her kikaichu buzzing slowly about her arms.

"Yes, I think-"

_TWACK_!

Kaho turned suddenly and sank a kunai into the figure behind her, who scattered in a flurry of insects. It was a bug clone of Sakuya's sneaking up behind her.

"Then don't underestimate me," Kaho grinned.

"Very good," Sakuya smirked in approval. _She's pre-genin level kikaichu wise, but she still is a jounin-ranked ninja…I have to remember that… _

…

_Everyone_ away on missions that evening, (the clan was literally completely desolate except for them four and the resident insects) so Sakuya invited Kaho and Kuroji's kids for dinner that night after training, since they would all be going back to empty houses.

"Shouldn't I be making dinner for _you_?" Kaho said with guilt, watching Sakuya cut up vegetables.

"I'm pregnant, not terminally ill."

Kaho smiled nervously.

Tesuro swung his legs on his chair, as they didn't quite reach the floor, "Thanks for having us over Sakuya-san," he said quietly.

"Your father's been away for almost a week…good thing you have the rest of the clan to watch you,"

"I watch him _mostly_," Yusuro said dejectedly.

"You are a very responsible 10-year old Yusuro-chan, but still, it's not expected of you to be Tesuro's mother," she said, throwing vegetables into a boiling pot, not thinking.

Tesuro and Yusuro fell silent. Sakuya froze, _I forgot about how touchy a subject their mom is..._she thought with a worried face.

"Hey, think you two could help me get some herbs from the greenhouse?" She turned around, facing them with a friendly smile they couldn't see but knew was there.

They looked up, and nodded.

"Come'on then," they all left out the side door, and soon returned.

Kaho still sat at the kitchen table, feeling useless.

"Are you _sure_ I can't do anything?"

"These two little ones are fine helpers, thank you though," She gave Tesuro the plates to set on the table, which he could just reach over to do so.

"Thank you Tesuro-chan," Kaho said as he put a plate and fork in front of her. If you were eye-level with the table, all you would see of him was his high pony tail and arm coming up over the edge.

Yusuro was coming in from outside with a small bundle of ginger, but then stopped and dropped it, "Sakuya-san!" She said louder than you normally hear her talk.

Kaho instantly looked up. Sakuya was grimacing and holding her stomach, leaning over.

"Sakuya! You alright?" Her chair fell over as she got up and ran over to her.

"…Oh geeze, that came on suddenly…" She managed to say, looking at her.

"Are you-"

"I think so,"

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

"You're going to have your baby?" Yusuro walked up tentatively.

"Hopefully not right HERE!" Sakuya groaned, "Kaho, I don't think I can make it there- you better call them to send someone-"

"Not a problem," Kaho said with a confident look, "Can you walk outside?"

"Think so…"

…

Sakuya leaned against her porch's railing and watched as Kaho whooshed her hands through some seals, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

A massive poof of smoke whooshed out, and in front of them appeared a 35-foot tall praying mantis, with pinkish-color-tipped forearms, eyes, and wings. His straight, flattish antennae stood erect like bunny ears, and his arms were held close up against his skinny upper body.

"Kashivu, I need you to take us to Konoha hospital right away, Sakura is going into labor." Kaho said with authority.

The big mantis sighed and tilted his head, "Why didn't you summon Kamanata?" His voice was calm and quiet, but being so large he seemed to be louder than he really was, "She is the one who usually carries people around…you know I don't like it…"

"We need you to carry all of us, and four people too much for Kamanata, she's half your size you know. Now kneel down!"

He hesitated then complied. Yusuro and Tesuro looked up at Kaho, "We're going too?" She said.

"We can't leave you here alone. Come'on, it's alright," She shooed them onto Kashivu's back up near the base of his wings, so that when he opened them they flared out behind them, a massive gust of wind being created when he lifted off the ground. They held onto the little ridge that was along his back. Kaho supported Sakuya.

…

A nurse standing out front of the hospital did a double-take as she looked up. The ground would be expected to shake with such a large animal landing, but the massive praying mantis landed light as a feather much to the nurse's surprise. Kashivu kneeled down and Kaho helped Sakuya off. Yusuro and Tesuro easily jumped down by themselves. Kaho bowed to the mantis and he did the same, before disappearing in another huge poof of smoke.

The four Aburames stood staring at the nurse for a number of moments.

"You better get me inside unless you want me having this baby right here," Sakuya said to her flatly.

"Oh! Ummm yes! Please follow me!" She smiled nervously and helped Sakuya inside.

…

…

"Think she's okay?" Tesuro asked his sister as they sat in the lobby waiting.

"She's fine, she's a Konoha Shinobi after all," Yusuro said to him.

…

…

"She's so beautiful…" Sakuya swooned.

"Ussa's going to be mad he missed it…" Kaho ran her hand across the baby's fine, short stubble of hair on her head.

"He will…but nothing could be done."

She nodded. The baby twitched slightly and nuzzled closer to her mom, but did not wake up.

"Well, he won't be angry about missing the 2-hour long labor."

"That's still pretty short by labor standards," Kaho said.

"After you have a baby we'll see if you can say that so lazily."

_Knock Knock_

"Excuse me miss," the nurse poked in her head, "Is it okay for the two kids who were with you to come in?"

Sakuya nodded.

"Tesuro, Yusuro it's okay," Kaho motioned to them.

Yusuro picked up her brother and sat him on the bed (even though he could do it on his own she still enjoyed being able to toss him around while he was still smaller than her). The four pairs of sunglasses all hovered over the sleeping baby.

"Is it a girl?" Tesuro asked.

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Yesetteru, it's the girl name Ussa and I agreed on."

"What would her name be if she was a boy?" Tesuro asked again.

"Setaru, or perhaps Uschi. We had not agreed yet on that one."

"SAKUYA!" An out of breath voice yelped from the door way; a screeching of leather buckle shoes coming to a halt coming over their ears. All startled and looked up. Yesetteru stayed fast asleep.

Ussa stood there catching his breath for a minute with everyone starring at him.

"Did I miss it!"

"You missed it." They all said flatly in unison.

He hung his head in shame, "I came over the second I got back from my mission, I saw the note you left at the house…damn…" He walked over.

"It's okay, Kaho let me squish her hand in your place."

"Yea," She gave Ussa an un-enthused grin on the subject.

"Here," Sakuya lifted the little bundled baby and put her in Ussa's arms. Ussa fumbled for a moment but soon was holding her properly. Little Yesetteru was _still_ was fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile at her little cheery face.

"She looks so happy," Ussa said with a fatherly look.

Sakuya smiled with a similar motherly expression.

…

…

…

"She'll make a fine bug hive," Shibi held up the sleeping baby in his hands.

"Thanks, from you that's a compliment," Sakuya motioned for him to hand her back.

It was the next evening. Shibi was back from his mission (as was most of the clan). They were rather disappointed to have missed the birth of the new clan member (Especially Ussa of course, who was still beating himself up about it). The clan leader had come by to check if Sakuya was alright and see the new clan member.

Walking back towards their house, Shibi said to Kaho, "So it was a short labor?"

"Only two hours,"

"Aburame women are known for that,"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I hope I follow the trend!"

…

"Gaaa….I'm tired…." Kaho flopped onto the couch.

Shibi sat next to her and leaned onto her shoulder, placing his gourd on the floor. She nestled her face against the poof that was his hair.

There was a long period of silence.

"Shibi," she said, "How long did you say it would be until I could have children safely…?"

He knew what she was thinking, "About another year I would say."

"…"

"Feeling left out now?" He smirked.

"Ah! No," She went on the defensive, and sat up, pushing him off.

_She's feeling so much better, I'm so relieved to see her back to her old self…_he thought thankfully, _any day now we'll be back on missions together._

With one motion she pulled her hair ties out and let her curly/poofy hair down. Shibi felt his kikaichu stir. He glanced away.

"Shibi?" She looked over at him, "What is it?"

"…" He leaned into her, stroking a hand across her stomach.

_Careful boy…that's not helping with the whole "we're not supposed to be getting intimate again yet" thing…_she thought.

He was so comfy and warm…she couldn't help but smooth her hand over his jacket, fingers finding their way to the small zipper at its top edge of the collar, pulling it slowly down enough to expose his face Still being playful, she gave his glasses dangle a small flick. Its little beads jangled softly against one another.

"Heh," She smiled.

Sliding upwards against her, he brought his face up to hers. They both nuzzled slowly into kissing that steadily intensified; their hands coming up and feeling their way around the other's body; not uttering a word. A wave of heat and tingling ran across them, from both their kikaichu stirring with excitement and their own burning desire for one another. Kaho didn't care if she was still technically recovering, she couldn't hold back any longer…and Shibi didn't want to admit to himself that he was putting his own craving over responsibility. He simply couldn't stand it anymore…after a year, even a collected Aburame can crumble under such strong desire.

Shibi felt Kaho push against him, and he fell under her. She unzipped his jacket the rest of the way, splaying it open. _He's not wearing an undershirt… _she thought with a small hint of surprise…quite _happy_ surprise. He allowed himself to be fully at her mercy, back arching under her hands and tongue as she ran them across his skin. He gasped and moaned softly with approval to her wandering fingers and mouth. His glasses soon were slipped off along with his jacket, discarded to the side.

He was always the strong, the stoic, the silent one. He never let himself be submissive to anyone. However, to Kaho, he could quite willingly. To give up his power for a moment; to be out of control. And when he did, he liked it….he liked to be dominated by her.

Also losing control and being roused was his kikaichu (as per ushal). Some broke free and buzzed about them, making their way under Kaho's clothing and crawling across their skin. Kaho liked the feel of his kikai insects.

She wanted to suggest they go upstairs….but she couldn't stop playing with his body. The quiet noises he made, the feeling of his vibrating skin, the writhing of their touching bodies….she had missed it more than she knew, and couldn't get enough of it.

He abruptly sat up, taking her with him, and it startled her for a moment. Soon her jacket joined his on the arm chair next to the couch. He danced his lips across her chest and collar bone, his hands doing much the same to the rest of her; shuttering under every stroking finger.

Some of her kikaichu couldn't help but break free as well. This time he would be equally teased by their little antennae and delicate legs as she had been in the past.

This entire time neither had uttered a single word, only small, pleasurable noises. Speaking breathlessly into her, not breaking what he was doing, "Oh kami, I love you…" he moaned.

"Shibi…" She said in much the same fashion, face nestled against his neck.

He kissed her deeply but briefly in his mouth's exploration of her.

"I need you…" She whispered into his skin.

He moaned again.

"I love you…"

The clothing discard pile grew larger.

Nuzzling, nipping, licking, writhing, and moaning could just be made out over the buzzing of kikaichu wings deep into the night.


	20. Early Presents

Chapter 20 – Early Presents 

After that night, Shibi was _quite_ sure Kaho was healed enough to take up her ninja duties again. ;)

Spring came and went, and it was the heat of summer once again.

(((Since I know _I myself_ have a hard time keeping track of time in stories X3 (And since this is in tune with the actual Naruto timeline), for reader reference, about 5 years have passed since the first chapter. Currently we are about 2.2 years from the Kyubi attack (aka Naruto's birth) which would be October 10, therefore about 1.4 years from Shino's birth, January 23. Shino is the oldest of the Genin 9 (in case you didn't know that X3) having been born at the very beginning of the class year (and Hinata is ironically the youngest, born December 27). )))

(((These are everyone's current ages as of this chapter: Shibi is 24, Kaho is 25, Kuroji is 29, Yusuro is 11, Tesuro is 7, Sakuya & Ussa are 23, and Shen is 49.)))

((( Hope that helps. )))

…

In the Eastern forest outside of the Konoha gates stood a tall, darkly clothed figure. He outstretched his arm, and from his sleeve crawled a large, female golden-orb weaver spider, who with the grace of an acrobat descended on a nearly invisible thread and alighted onto a large white chrysanthemum (one of many covering the ground).

The figure watched as the spider busily laid guide lines, then began adding cross-bars of the silken thread. Soon there was a shimmering web suspended between two of the tallest flowers stalks, the spider sitting at its center diligently. The Konoha leaf symbol was weaved into the web where there would normally be a zipper-pattern.

"Been here long?"

Kuroji turned his head around to see who was addressing him. Shibi walked up, hands in pockets.

"Not too long," Kuroji replied.

Shibi looked over to the right; not too far off in the same clearing a black widow spider was sitting on her web, a similar pattern weaved into it's strands, suspended between red tulips. He knew quite well whose grave _they_ were planted over.

"Just giving my respects to Gen-sama as well, since I was out here."

Shibi felt his kikaichu buzz with unsettlement. He kneeled down and ran his hand over one of the white chrysanthemums. A few kikai bugs crawled off from his fingertips onto its petals. They too missed the former clan leader, Shibi's father.

"Careful, my spiders won't discriminate a kikai bug from any other insect."

"They're smarter than to be caught in one of their webs, you know that."

Kuroji stayed silent but still acknowledged the words. Shibi stood back up, kikai slowly buzzing back to him, "Isn't coming here in the Spring on the anniversary of her death enough for you?"

"I suppose not."

"…"

"…"

"Hamitsu would be proud of Yusuro, if she were here to see her graduating a year early."

"I know she would."

"…"

"…"

"The graduation starts at 5:00. Come, you don't want to be late."

The other nodded.

Academy graduations for aspiring rookie ninjas are not overly flashy affairs. They are full of joyous parents and relatives giving congrats and hugs; teachers giving handshakes, and a proud, on-looking Hokage. The best thing of the whole affair is of course receiving the Konoha forehead protector. Not everyone chooses to actually wear it on their _forehead_, some even don't display it at all (Shibi and Kaho chose to have them sewn into the inner lining of their jackets, for example).

Yusuro walked over to the four silent figures of Kuroji, Tesuro, Shibi and Kaho. They had been standing in the academy courtyard amongst the shade of the large oak tree there. Most of the parents at the graduation shyed away from them; something they were quite used to.

Yusuro made a small bow to her father and clan leaders, and couldn't help smiling.

"To be expected," Kuroji smirked.

"Come now spider-lover," Shibi cocked his head towards him.

"You've done wonderfully Yusuro-chan," Kaho said in a proud tone.

"Can I see it?" Tesuro said softly, extending an arm out to her one un-pocketed hand, grasping the brand new forehead protector.

"Be careful with it…" She pouted slightly, handing it over to her little brother.

Shibi turned and hit Kuroji in the back with his gourd. The darkly clothed Aburame flinched as he stumbled a little from the hit. He struck a glare at Shibi, who raised an eyebrow.

"Yusuro," Kuroji said, kneeling down to be eye level wit his daughter, "I am very proud of you, truly."

"Thanks father…" She nodded, knowing he was really meaning to say that all along, he just need a little push to say it out loud.

"Who do you have for a rookie team?" Kaho asked.

"Inzuka Hina, and Keitro Nara,"

"An Inzuka and a Nara, wonderful," Shibi said with a hint of sarcasm as he looked off to the side.

"You got on a team with your friend?" Tesuro smiled, still playing with the forehead protector.

"Ah, the dog girl, the same you have brought home before? She also graduated early?" Kuroji asked.

"Yes father, she's a very skilled ninja as well."

"Well, at least now you'll be training instead of playing,"

"We trained together all the time at the academy, we were not always playing…" She dipped her head into her collar with a slight blush, "…and we are the same age, so it makes sense we were put together."

After a moment of silence, "Come, we should get home." Kuroji gave a glance at his son, who could quite clearly read from it, 'Tesuro, give back your sister's headband'.

Tesuro obeyed, but not very willingly.

…

"Kyyaa!"

"Haaayaa!"

"_Screee_!"

_Swoosh!_

_TWACK_

"What are you doing?" Ussa asked as he walked up to his wife Sakuya, who was sitting in the grass. Their little 8-month-year old daughter sitting in her lap, also watching, seeming quite interested.

"Watching them train."

"…" He looked over at Shibi and Kaho who were busily sparring in the clan courtyard not too far from them, "Dare I ask…why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They're amusing, and Yesetteru seems to like it, this is the longest she had ever stayed awake and interested in something!" She smirked and bounced Yesetteru.

"Wow, she IS interested," Ussa sat down with them, "I swear, I've never seen a baby sleep so much!"

"And you're _complaining_ about that?"

"No." He smirked.

"Then don't complain about it."

"I wasn't!" He put up his hands, "Good little Aburame baby!" He scuffed up the little girl's hair. She tried to bat away his hand but didn't really try too hard, she was more interested in watching the kikaichu swirling about that Shibi and Kaho were sending back and forth at each other.

"Hahh!" Kaho darted behind a tree and disappeared.

"…!" Shibi jumped up like a cat who's been startled, just missing the hand of Kaho as it came up from the ground under him to grab his leg. He knew her earth jutsu style, and would not be fooled by the move she was pulling.

"You know me well," He heard from behind him as he was at the peak of his jump in the air. He whirled around to immobilize her, but was met by a cloud of insects, feeling arms grasp his wrists from behind, "But I know you just as well."

They landed, Kaho still holding his arms behind his back, her body pressed up against the gourd on his back.

_She's learning to use her kikaichu quite well…_Shibi thought proudly,_ Using two bug clones while keeping her real self out of sight. However, she still is not at my level of course…_

Kaho was going to grin and say she won a round, but she suddenly felt very lightheaded, and lost her grip on him as she stumbled backwards. _What th –_she lost her balance and fell to the ground on her butt.

Shibi turned, Kaho went to look up and found a Kunai against her throat.

"I win this round," he smiled.

"How did you…" She shook her head, feeling the energy rush back to her body, taking his hand to get up.

"A fellow Aburame should know, never to get too close to a kikaichu gourd. I intensified the chakra field, and transferred it to you, since your body was pressed up against it so conveniently. Same as if swarming a person with them like normal to devour their chakra."

"Only much more sneaky," She said, shaking her head one last time, feeling normal again.

"Heh, nice one," Ussa whispered to Sakuya.

"Indeed,"

"Waaa!" Yesetteru waved her hands happily.

…

…..

…….

….

…

Kaho took a look at the calendar, her finger hovering over the date of 'Sept 6', then grinned and shouted playfully, "Hey, someone's birthday is tomorrow!"

"Who would that be?" A voice yelled from upstairs.

"You should know him," She voiced back, walking up the steps, "he's pretty well respected and loved in a particular clan in this village."

"Well he can't be that great, I don't know him."

"Yea, you're right, he's not _that_ great," she opened the door to the bathroom, which was filled with steam from the heat of the water from the running shower. Her sunglasses fogged up slightly.

He lowered his voice back to a normal volume, hearing her come in, "Must be,"

She pulled back the shower curtain just enough to poke her head in.

"Humm…" He looked at her, "Tell me, who is it?"

"It's a secret,"

"Tell me, or I'll splash you."

Kaho smirked, _I love it when he's like this_, "No, you have to guess."

"…"

"…"

_splash_

"Hey!" She removed her sunglasses, and tried to wipe the water off them, but then gave up and put them by the sink.

"I'm getting older, you don't need to remind me…" He sighed.

"Twenty-five is _not_ old."

_splash_

"Would you stop that!" The kikai bugs living in her eye sockets complained at having water splashed on them, as she was surprised and couldn't close them in time.

He leaned against the wall of the shower.

"…" she blinked at him and sighed, "Well, I'm already all wet…" she disappeared from inside the curtain. He heard some rustling of clothes, and she soon reappeared, stepping fully inside and smoothing her hair back as the water drenched it. The warmth and sensation of the water against their skin felt far more tantalizing than to a normal person.

Shibi came up to her, turned her around and then smoothed his hands and a bar of soap across her back, "Where do you want to go for dinner tomorrow?"

"It's your birthday, that's your choice."

"Then it will be the same,"

"…I like _Haruno's_."

He leaned his head against her back, wrapping his hands gently around her, "I just, didn't want you to get bored,"

"Dinner with you is never boring, it doesn't matter where we are."

"…"

"…"

They both fell quiet and listened to the sound of the running water. Kaho leaned against the wall, having a feeling of calm drowsiness from the heat, sensation of the water running down her skin and Shibi's body nestled close to hers. She breathed, watching her breath fog up the _Shino_-style blue and green tiles lining the shower's walls. The purposeful way in which she was doing so, making such little noises, sending a jitter through Shibi's body.

"Heh," he felt his hands along her body, "Careful."

She turned around and slouched down on the wall enough to be at eye level with him. She eyed him coyly, knowing full well it was impossible for him to get too frisky in the shower. This was because his insects would run loose as they tended to do, and kikai bugs are not totally fond of being drenched in water. However, she didn't have to worry about such a thing, since her insects were a mix of his excitable ones and Sakuya's more calm-natured bugs.

A slow and purposeful hand ran down Shibi's chest, and was caught before it got too far, "My birthday is _tomorrow_," he smirked.

She leaned forward and began licking at his neck, her other hand clutching the back of his head. He furrowed his brow and parted his lips, "K…Kaho," She continued, moving down a little lower on his chest. He shuttered and felt his skin crawl with excitement, "Kaho…" he said again. She didn't stop. When he felt her breasts against his stomach he took a step backwards whilst firmly voicing, "Kaho!"

She instantly stopped, "…I'm…I'm sorry." Her hands releasing him, "That was mean…"

He breathed deeply and calmed his kikaichu, "…It's…alright,"

After a moment of silence, Shibi whispered calmly, "So…about that early present…"

Kaho leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Finnish your shower and meet me in the bedroom," she grinned, pulled back the curtain, wrapped a towel around herself, and left.

It must have been the fastest shower Shibi ever took.

…

….

"Happy Birthday Shibi-sama!"

"Will this be a reoccurring event all day?"

Sakuya crossed her arms, "Of course."

Shibi sighed and shook his head with a hidden smile. Sakuya had walked up to him as he sat out front on his homes stoop, waiting for Kaho to finish getting ready for them to go out for the evening/dinner. He was wearing what could be considered "Aburame street-wear", which consisted of a white, silk, button-up shirt worn under a high-collared coat that similar to his usual one, except it was lined with deep cornflower blue fabric, and was left un-snapped so that the collar splayed out, but still kept his head safety nestled inside it's walls.

"I guess you don't want your present."

He looked back up.

She smirked.

_Everyone else_ had already given their presents to him. When he and Kaho had got up to see the sun rise (as they tended to do), A host of luna moths (Which are large, light green and have long trails on their wings) 'attacked' them just as they left the house, covering them in a soft, glittery powder that they had to brush off. He had only to look back to see Shen give him a respective bow.

Kuroji had silently walked up to Shibi later that morning, and presented to him his hands. When he spread them apart between his fingers was a web, (strung like a cat cradle children's string game) which was woven by his spiders, and read "Happy Birthday" in slightly angular letters. As part of his gift, for the evening, Kuroji had offered to have Shibi entrust his gourd to him so that he would be free of it for their dinner out. Shibi felt rather 'naked' without it…as it was with him pretty much 365/27/7 … but sometimes it was nice to not have its weight on his shoulders (not that he minded…he cared only for the well-being of the many kikaichu he kept inside).

Little bouquets of flowers, which they had raised in their greenhouses (since it was September and not many flowers were still in bloom) were presented to him by Yusuro and her brother. They were of course decorated with shimmering spider webs as if it was lace garnishing.

Ussa had left a small box wrapped in cotton cloth on the doorstep. It had in it a ceramic rice bowl decorated with beetles and flowers (that he had made).

Kaho (besides last night … X3 ) had bought/altered a jacket for Shibi (which was in fact the one he now wore for their evening out). She had to sew on the larger collar, as such jackets were not something easily available to buy as such. She had also embodied tiny beads onto each cuff in the shape of a jewel beetle.

Everyone else in the clan gave their small sentiments in similar ways.

"Oh so you're curious then?"

He nodded.

"Alright," She reached back and un-hooked her oversized brush from the holster on her back. With grace and dexterity she looped and swooshed the instrument through the air, drawing out a series of symbols and kanji in glowing blue chakra. Within seconds her kikaichu came buzzing out from her sleeves and flew onto the letters. From the energy created, colored leaves (since it was fall) from the nearby trees rustled and blew in the wind. A bright flash from the seal mad Shibi have to shield his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them a little package wrapped in fall-tinted leaves was held out in front of him. A slight blue glow was coming from inside it, just peeping out between the cracks of the leaves as if trying to escape.

"…What is it?" Shibi blinked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Open it when it's darker and you two are at dinner."

"…" His sunglasses eyed the little package.

"Oh come now, I may be mischievous at times with you but I'm not trying to blow you up or anything," she pulled his hand up and put the gift in his palm, closing it around it.

Just as he was putting it in his pocket Kaho emerged from the house. Shibi arched his back around to glance at her, stopping in his tracks to stare.

She was wearing a new dress coat that he had not seen before. It was fairly casual, but looked magnificent on her, accentuating her features. It was a dark shade of earthen red, but faded to a muted red-orange at its extremities. Its medium-sized high collar was splayed open like his was, so that her face was exposed. She was wearing silk pants were of a matching color, and differently, her hair was in two _LOW_ tied up poofs.

Sakuya bade them goodbye with a bow.

On their way to the cafe, they were warmly greeted by the few remaining fireflies that were still around that late in the season. It was as if they stayed around just for Shibi's birthday.

As they sat at their same little two-person table in the outside seating area, Shibi took the glowing leaf package from his pocket. Kaho leaned over to look at it, "What is that?" She asked.

"Sakuya's present, I am still not sure what it is exactly."

"Is it okay to open it?"

"Now it is," he nodded, "She specifically told me to wait until we were at dinner."

"Then go ahead," she smiled.

He carefully pulled apart he top leaf, and as it was a piece of mechanized machinery, the rest of the leaves all fell apart in an orchestrated manner. Floating on his palm just above the leaves was a glowing blue orb, obviously made of chakra. It glowed brighter for a moment then seemed to implode before gently _EX_-ploding, scattering little pieces of glowing chakra like glitter. The two stared as the entire area of the café's outdoor seating area was filled with slowly falling glowing 'snow'. Other people who were sitting around startled for a moment, but soon were just as entranced as Shibi and Kaho were.

"Beautiful…" She smiled gently.

"Ah,"

"…"

"She always comes up with interesting presents." Shibi shook his head.

"It's very thoughtful," Kaho put her hand over his.

"But one of these birthday's she WILL blow me up, if at least by accident."

Kaho laughed, "I don't doubt it!"

"Bean sprout salad?" A bright-pink-haired waitress walked up carrying two plates.

"Yes!" Kaho spoke up, still laughing a little.

"And then you must be the Udon noodles with seaweed?"

"You worry about me getting bored, yet you order the same thing every time," She said softly as the waitress left.

He shrugged, taking up a spoonful. One of the glowing 'snowflakes' landed on his spoon just as he did so, "I hope this is _non-toxic_ glowing snow." He said almost inaudibly.

Kaho laughed lightly again, "Now she's trying to poison you."

"I don't doubt it."

"…"

"…"

"Happy 25th Shibi-sama,"

"Ah."

…………………

………….

…….

….


	21. The Season

Chapter 21 – The Season

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in! It's open."

"You lock your door?"

"…no."

Sakuya shook her head. She walked over to her uncle, who was sitting on a chair next to the kitchen table. A bowl of warm water was next to him.

"Giving your 'kids' a bath?" She said with a smile. Shen nodded as he dipped the cotton cloth back into the bowl, and continued with washing off dirt and dust from his large, pear-shaped kikaichu gourd. With its end on the ground, the cork in its top still came up almost to his collar bone. It was the largest carried by any Aburame.

"Just in time for the Spring Festival," She took a seat from under the table and whirled it around to sit facing him.

"I wouldn't want to look scruffy for my favorite time of the year, now would I?" He gave her a wise glance. At the age of 50 his hair was a brazen blend of pepper-gray and dusty-brown, however he most definitely looked quite good for his age, especially after his many hard years in service of the hokage. He vowed to stay a ninja as long as he and his kikaichu drew breath, as a life not doing such noble services when one was once able to is no life at all, (as he would say).

"What do your kikaichu think of all this?"

"They don't like the feeling of the water seeping through, so they're all out having a little exercise."

"ALL of them?" Sakuya's face suddenly fell seriously surprised.

The other nodded.

Sakuya put her sleeve-covered hands into her pants pockets (as her coat was not the one with pockets).

"Are you sure some are not terrorizing the neighborhood?"

He gave her a 'do I look that stupid' glance with the accompanying hand on the hip gesture.

"Just asking."

…

"Isn't she just absolutely _darling_?" A brown-haired and hazel eyed woman held up a little pink-bundled baby.

"A spitting image of her mother," A woman next to her cooed.

"Perhaps she'll get her father's fighting sprit," The mother nodded, "Then she could become a great shinobi."

The other woman went to reply, but her face suddenly changed as she saw something that made her gasp.

A cloud of insects zoomed up and zipped past them, surprising the mother (as she had not seen them coming). Some of the group landed on the three of them, making a cute buzzing sound. However the mother was very much NOT amused, despite her baby giggling at their ticking feet and interesting noise they made.

"Eeeeee!" She screamed, "What in the world…?!"

"Destruction bugs?!" The other woman yelped.

"Must be from those darned Aburames, they live on this side of the village," The mother swatted at the kikai bugs, who had for the most part left from when she screamed, even killing some of them in the process.

"…Whew…" The woman breathed, "Good thing they didn't hurt little Tenten…"

…

"Anyway, I came by with your birthday present…" Sakuya looked off behind her and a small cloud of her kikaichu flew in carrying a cloth-wrapped box. It had been the old ninja's birthday the day before (May 2).

"Oh Sakuya, you know you don't have to…at my age I want to STOP counting the birthdays…"

"Stop it, open the box or I'll never let you use my greenhouse again."

"If you put it THAT way…" He took the gift from the kikai bugs, who _screee'ed_ as if laughing and returned to their mistress.

… "A new scarf?" He drew a ridiculously long knitted object from the box.

"At least just wear it for the festival, if you don't like it,"

"No no…I like it," He studied it closely, "You really outdid yourself, it's lovely!"

She blushed a little, "Thanks old man."

Just then the distant sounds of a light buzzing could be heard, quickly drawing closer; easily distinguishable to an Aburame as a group of flying kikaichu.

They both looked up, "Those would be some of mine," Shen said with a smile, which quickly faded as they flew in the window, chattering silently as they went to fly back into the safety of his gourd, before realizing it was still wet. They then instead darted inside his coat sleeves and nestled up against his chest vibrating with a sort of anxiety. The insects that lived inside his body called to their brothers and sisters through his skin to see what all the commotion was about,

"What was that, a scary woman or something?" Sakuya tilted her head, only catching some of the insect's words.

Shen listened looking down, and paraphrased, "They were out about town when they saw a woman with a new baby….and they wanted to congratulate her…and greet the new one…feeling how happy they were….but she got scared and attacked them…"

"Oh my…" Sakuya blinked.

He silently scolded the insects for going outside the clan walls. They shrunk back, huddling closer, and then crept limply out his sleeves and collar. He sighed and comforted them, and showed his sadness for the loss from their encounter. They flew up for a moment, acknowledging him, then darted off to another part of the house en mass.

"Your kikaichu are a strange bunch."

"They are, but not timid at all in battle…odd enough. But otherwise they are very child-like, even for kikai bugs."

Another black swarm darted by from upstairs, and latched onto Sakuya.

"Nice to see you too," She giggled lightly. The bugs _churred_ contentedly, then zoomed on their way.

Sakuya found a sort of comfort in her uncle in the way that he reminded her very much of her father (who had been killed while on a mission when she was in her early teens). Her father and Shen had been fraternal twins, so not identical, but very much alike still in looks and personality. She enjoyed bothering the old ninja, who lived alone, unmarried and childless in the house that she grew up in (it had once been home to her, her parents, Shen, and her grandparents when they were still alive). Sakuya had heard from her father that Shen used to be quite the ladies man, but never took a wife. It was said that the one woman he really loved (who she heard was also someone from within the clan) was killed in a freak accident before she was born. It was all a long time ago, and not something she wanted to ruin his cheery demeanor with by unnecessarily digging up.

The two walked out to the shared clan 'front yard', the cleaned gourd strapped onto Shen's back in its proper place. Sakuya's knitted brown, red, gold, and green scarf was wrapped around his neck and shoulders, hiding his face like any respectable Aburame.

The clan was all prepared for another Spring Festival. With shimenawa ropes on the tree trunks, lanterns hung, and a flurry of insects visiting the groves. Some would say they told time by how many had passed, as it was the _ichizoku's_ only yearly event (besides New Years group dinner, which really wasn't an _event_ per say). The few supporters of their clan in the village also looked forward to the festival every year, as it was a beautiful sight with intelligent company; a celebration of nature and the underappreciated and generally unjustly disliked insect world.

Shen brought up his hands in a seal. Within 30 seconds an unfathomable number of kikaichu flew over to him from all corners of the clan. (He keeps approximately enough within the gourd that is equal to double that within his body, so basically it's like having three Aburame's worth of kikaichu at all times) They swooshed into the gourd's open top, the last taking the cork with them to seal it snugly shut.

"Got them all?" A voice called from off to their side. Sakuya and Shen looked over to see Shibi get up from his regal sitting position under a maple tree. He closed the small book he had been reading as he did so and placed it in his pocket.

Shen smiled at him as he walked over, "I believe so, but with so many it can be hard not to lose a few."

"Well, Happy 50th…even if you've stopped counting, I haven't."

"Just wait till _you're_ 50, then I can rub it in _your_ face," Shen whipped his scarf's long dangling end up over his shoulder.

"Heh heh," Sakuya bemused.

"Kaho wanted me to tell you to go see her at the house, she is engrossed in an intense game of Go right now and can't leave."

"O…oh, alright." _A game of Go with who?_

…

Kaho heard someone come in the front door, but didn't look up.

"Kaho-san?" Shen said softly, walking into the living room. Kneeling in front of a low table was indeed Kaho, and opposite her was her Go partner…a 13-inch tall, brown praying mantis with a gohei-draped gasa hat on his head. Next to him was a 9-inch tall slender green mantis with long curling antennae.

"Hello Shen, thanks for coming by," she still had her concentrated gaze affixed on the Go board, which was becoming quite full.

"You going to make your move or not?" the brown mantis said calmly.

"I'm _thinking_…"

Shen tilted his head, he was sure that he had seen both of these particular mantises before, as they were obviously of the _Kamakiri_ family that Kaho summoned (Although not ones used typically in battle, as they were younger and not very experienced yet).

"Heh," Kaho reached forward, placing a single black Go piece on the board.

"…ooo…" The green mantis gasped.

"That's my 5th win Kamaru, you owe me dinner."

Kamaru hung his head down to the level of his upturned front arms, "Darn it…"

Kaho crooked her torso around, "I don't think you've officially met each other. Shen, this is Kamaru and Kamachi."

They exchanged bows.

"I am very sorry for my rudeness in not greeting you right away."

"It's fine Kaho-san," he smiled.

She stood for a moment in thought then nodded to Kamachi, who flew over and landed on Kaho's head. She pulled out a small leaf-wrapped package from under her wing covers and held it out to Kaho, who took it and presented it to Shen.

He blinked, but then adjusted his bent-armed, round sunglasses and took it, unwrapping it to find 8 small tea bags.

"Its special blends made from plants that only grow from where the _kamakiri_ live. They brought them to me so I could make tea out of them. They have special properties, so I'd only use them if you were going to go on a long mission or training session, or were sick."

"Thank you," he bowed to them both.

Kamaru could be heard grumbling slightly as he started some water to boil on the stove for the dinner rice.

…

….

…

"How long do you think we can stay up here before people notice we're gone?"

"I would give it 15 minutes."

"Humm…"

"It's only 6:00, you want to run away already?"

"I just felt…playful, that's all."

Kaho and Shibi sat up on the top edge of the Konoha city wall looking at the spring festival going on in the Aburame clan grove below. It was getting into evening and the fireflies were just emerging and lanterns were being lit. The light reflected off of their dark glasses. The softly conversing guests and clan members dressed in their finest was a beautiful sight to see from up above.

"Sakuya is such a proud mother," Shibi pointed out the dusty pink-clothed figure far below, a gaggle of women all around swooning over toddler Yesetteru (as she was getting close to two years old), who was falling asleep clutching to her mothers long sleeve as she stood silently next to her.

Kaho nodded.

Shibi placed his hand around her waist and they both leaned closer to each other. A group of tiger and sphinx moths flew by, a few stopping to say "hello" but soon were on their way.

They sat for a time just silently watching and listening to the far off sounds of quiet chitchat and laughter.

"Are you coming back down Shibi-sama…Kaho-sama?" A voice said from behind and above them.

They didn't need to look to see who it was, nor were they surprised. Their kikaichu had felt his presence long beforehand, "Yes spider-lover." Shibi said calmly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you going to stand there until then?" Shibi said after 2 minutes had passed with Kuroji not moving.

"Yes."

They sighed.

…

"They return!" Sakuya walked over to the two strays, 'escorted' by the spider-nin.

"Ah," Shibi said unenthused-edly.

A few hours later, after being engaged in conversation with village officials, supportive locals, and friends (including the Yondaime) they forgot about their resistance to their status-derived duties of making chitchat with the locals, and just enjoyed the beauty of the festival again. Don't get them wrong, they adored the event, just not always all the social obligations that went with it. Digging the somewhat antisocial Aburames out of their burrows is not ever a smooth task, no matter how many times their doors were warmly opened for the festival. It was just not in their nature. And unfortunately it came across as insolence or contempt to those who did not understand that.

As the last of the guests were leaving, Kaho leaned up against a tree and stared up at the stars through its branches, which were almost indistinguishable against the blanketing of fireflies flitting about in the air. Shibi soon joined her.

They both were silent, because they knew what the other was thinking, so no words, spoken or silently transmitted, needed be exchanged. What they were thinking was that it had been a thoroughly enjoyable evening, the fireflies were gorgeous, and Kuroji deserved a punch in the face (but would most likely just get a few sarcastic comments…randomly punching someone in the face was certainly not their style).

After some time of admiring the points of light in the sky and the living sparks of light flying around amongst them, they turned and looked at one another. Shibi offered his arm out to her, and she took it. Once again, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Words were superfluous.

As he was putting out some of the groves lanterns, Kuroji was alerted by his kikaichu of a passing presence. He looked behind him to see two shadowy figures just visible in the moonlight silently darting up the Konoha village wall. They disappeared over its top edge, down the other side and off into the dark eastern forest. He tilted his head and grinned to himself, then went back to what he was doing.


	22. Chapter 22 !

Chapter 22 – !?

"Pregnant!"

"Pregnant?"

"PREGNANT?!"

"Took you long enough…"

WHACK!

"Ouch!" Ussa rubbed his side where Shibi had calmly turned and whacked him with his gourd.

Shen, Kuroji, Sakuya and Ussa all stood in a circle with Shibi and Kaho, who had called them all over.

"When did you find out?" Shen asked.

"Yesterday…my kikai alerted me to it." Kaho gestured and blushed slightly, but it was mostly hidden by her collar.

Sakuya nodded, "Yea, they find out before you do generally."

"When do you think it was conceived?" Kuroji asked in a flat tone.

Kaho struck him a lowered-eyelid look (which is kinda hard for an Aburame to achieve through the glasses but I'm sure Kuroji got the message). _Why was I expecting him to ask something like that? She thought._

"…" he waited for her reply.

Everyone silently turned and stared at Kuroji.

"What? It's a valid question."

_You know perfectly well why that is a rather inappropriate question…_Shibi thought to himself, adjusting his sunglasses to purposefully make the beaded dangle jingle as a sort of silent remark.

Kaho sighed and replied, "I'd say I'm about 2 months along, if that's what you mean," she put her hands back into her coat pockets.

Kuroji nodded, _that would be around the time of the Spring Festival…_he thought as he smirked unseen-ly.

It didn't take long for the rest of the clan to hear the news, gossip buzzed swiftly and silently in the Aburame clan. What was on most of their minds was if the clan heir was going to be a girl or a boy. Their former leader had been a man (Gen of course, Shibi's father) and before that they had a woman (Gen's mother). It really didn't especially matter, as the clan leader always took a mate anyway, so they would end up with 'queen' and 'king' bees in the end. However, the one who was part of the bloodline that traced back to the clan's original founder was generally considered the one true clan head, by default.

As Kaho began to show the first signs of her 'condition' later that summer, Shibi began to…

"I AM NOT infected with some kind of terminal disease, _really_ Shibi-sama," She pushed him away from her abdomen.

He adjusted his collar as he stood back up, "…I know that…I just wanted to check and make sure you and the baby were okay."

"You don't need to check every _HOUR_." She turned and went towards the kitchen table where she was filing her mission reports, "And I'm barely even showing, you have plenty of time to worry."

He followed her and stood watching as she went back to looking through her documents. "That's another thing, you should not be going on missions in your condition." He said calmly.

She struck him a look, "What did I say about me NOT having a terminal disease?"

"…"

"I can still go on missions for at least another month or two, and will stop when I actually start to _look_ _pregnant_. Relax. It's okay." She smiled and reached out, putting her hand over his.

He paused, "…I talked to Hokage-sam--"

"You WHAT?" She pulled back.

"He said it would be a good idea for you to take it easy, to be safe."

"…" she leaned back in her chair, "Did he order me to do anything?"

"…"

"Did he?"

"…no."

"Then it's still my decision," She picked up her papers again.

"…but if you got badly hurt…"

"I haven't been taking any dangerous missions, in case you haven't noticed. I know what I'm doing, it's okay." She smiled, "I would never put our child in danger."

He sighed, and took a seat next to her, "…I…trust you…so I will take your word for it." He said finally.

"Thank you," she kissed him on the head.

As Fall came, Kaho took herself off missions, and had to start wearing loose shirts under her coat (much to her dismay). Sakuya lent her some maternity wear too, as she had been in a similar position just 2 years prior.

"…!" Yesetteru poked gently at Kaho's abdomen with interest. They were going over some new medicine recipes Sakuya had discovered and were transcribing them into a larger book.

"Yesetteru…" Sakuya looked up from her notes, "What did I tell you about poking other people without their permission?"

"…noght to do ett…" the little one said almost inaudibly.

Kaho couldn't help but smile, "It's okay, I give you permission then." Yesetteru nodded.

"You get that last line?" Sakyua said with authority, showing the seriousness she took with updating the family medicine journal (which dated back to the beginnings of the clan itself in fact. Sakuya's / Shen's family line was known for their knowledge of herbal remedies and potions).

"Mmhum," Kaho continued writing as Yesetteru laid her upper half down on her stomach, listening. She kicked her bare feet in the air.

"You gonna hav a baybee?" Yesetteru asked softly, not moving.

"That's right honey," Sakuya said, "You are going to be like a big sister to Kaho's baby, because everyone in the clan takes care of everyone else's kids like they were their own, so you'll have to be extra responsible, okay?"

Yesetteru's face brightened with more enthusiasm than you usually saw on the lazy-tempered little Aburame, "Yup!" she nodded furiously.

"Alright, excellent. Now go bother your father, Kaho and mommy need to work," She said in a subtly playful way, lifting her arm in a gesture that Yesetteru had come to know. She squealed and giggled as she darted off the couch, but she didn't get very far for Sakuya's kikaichu were quicker (And Yessetteru was not the quickest runner). They swooshed out from her sleeve and swarmed around the little girl, lifting her up off the floor a few inches. She continued giggling and trying to 'escape' as they tickled her and carried her off and out the front door, dropping her on the grass. She stuck her tongue out at the insect cloud which seemed to 'laugh' back at her with their high-pitched calls, before flying back inside and returning to their mistress. Yesetteru ran off to 'bother her father' as her mom had put it.

This was all perfectly normal in the Aburame can, of course.


	23. Warmth

Chapter 23 - Warmth

It was a warm, November afternoon.

Kaho stood near the sink peeling a cucumber. The house was empty and rather quiet. Shibi had left for a mission the day before and not returned yet. Looking out the window she saw Yusuro training with Kuroji. She was beginning to show her genetics and seemed to have inherited her father's height genes. Although only 12, she was already 5' 6" tall, just five inches shy of Shibi.

Kaho sighed and drew up a hand, smoothing it over her (now quite large) stomach. _I wonder if he/she will be tall like me…or maybe Shibi's height. Well, either way they will be tall considering…_she mused to herself.

To her surprise, her pregnancy was not as crazy as she had heard most women's tend to be (The horror stories make you almost not want to get pregnant). Her moods didn't swing out of wack, she didn't have insane food cravings (well…a few…) and she never had morning sickness. Of course Shibi told her this was due to her having kikaichu of course. It had been a trend in Aburame women to have 'easy' pregnancies all through the clans history. They figured the insects could keep the hormones in balance when they started to completely go out of control, and did this in order to keep their home a livable place (aka make sure their host was healthy and happy as possible).

However, her kikaichu could not stop her back from aching, sadly. But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make; it was only for nine months after all.

It was an interesting temperature that evening. The kind of perfect temperature that must be that of persons own skin, because it was neither hot nor cold. It was making Kaho a little drowsy. She had been resting a lot the past few months (to be expected). She was once again having to stay at home and away from her shinobi lifestyle. Thinking this she sighed, _Well…I suppose in doing things like getting kikaichu and having a baby one has to make some personal sacrifices… _

She took her sliced cucumber on a plate upstairs and laid down in her / Shibi's bed to eat it. A low tremor ran up her spine. She smiled lightly.

_Should be soon…in a month or two, _She said in insect language.

It had been over 4 years since she got her kikaichu. She still was not completely used to them to the point where it was something she never thought about. Their vibrations, wriggling, and crawling out of her skin did not always go beyond her attention, but her body was no longer in pain, so it was not an unpleasant feeling. Just, interesting (In fact something she kind of liked and was intrigued by). She couldn't imagine one ever really being _totally_ used to it, as Shibi said…but time would tell, she supposed.

She had reached an equilibrium where she basically had the insects she would be living with the rest of her life. Kikaichu could live as long as 18 years when supplied with a constant chakra source and kept safe inside a host. (However, in the wild where they only are in a host for the purpose of laying their eggs, and for the time when they are young and still developing. Therefore they would most likely live 6-some years at best, with the cold of the winter doing them in eventually.) They of course would have children to replace themselves as members died in battles or of old age, but never again would such large clutches of eggs be laid like she had to go through in her early days of receiving them.

From now on her kikaichu would be familiar with her, like a close friend. They would know her every like and dislike, her routines of getting up and going to bed, eating preferences, the people she interacted with...so of course the child growing inside severely interested them (besides also the fact that it was displacing them a little space-wise, causing some displeasure on their part.)

She slid the thin silk blanket up onto her. She was enjoying its almost weightless softness, because of course soon they would have to bring out heavier cotton blankets for winter. Closing her eyes, she was about to drift off to sleep, when she felt something on the mattress behind her. This would normally be cause for alarm, but the gentle hand that ran down from her shoulder to her side told her otherwise. Kaho smiled and readjusted her head on the pillow, not opening her eyes, "Welcome home,"

"How are you doing?" Shibi replied softly.

"Same as you left me."

"…"

"Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. We were just out gathering some intelligence, but nothing happened."

"I see…"

She heard the sound of his gourd being placed on the floor, and the rustling of his jacket and clothing being placed on the bedside chair, before she left the full weight of his body on the bed. A hand ran across her abdomen.

"Here," Kaho placed her hand over his and held it at a certain point.

"…"

"…can you feel it?"

"Ah."

She looked back and they exchanged smiles.

"It was nice weather today, wasn't it?" she said.

"Perfect, as they say."

"I just know it will be cold next week."

"My kikaichu can feel it too."

"…"

_Well, then we should enjoy this nice weather then, shouldn't we?_ Shibi thought, expressing his thoughts in actions as he laid down behind her, and pulled the silk blanket over them, before wrapping his arms around her torso and snuggling into her back. Both of their kikaichu expressing acknowledgement of the touch of their master/mistress's mate. The only one they knew was allowed such intimate contact.

A cool breeze came in from the cracked window and fell down across them. Kaho began to feel happily drowsy again, the idea of an afternoon nap nuzzled together with Shibi being very inviting. The soft caressing of his hand on her side, and heat from his slow breath on her neck quickly drifted them both to sleep.

When they awoke it was dusk.

Neither of them moved, but neither of them went back to sleep. Soon they would have to get up, dinner needed to be made and Shibi had a mission report to file. But for now, they just listened to the sound of each other's breathing, gently vibrating kikaichu, and the remaining evening insects outside. Both feeling utterly rested, and content to just lay there and feel one another's touch.


	24. Larva

Chapter 24 - Larva

Chapter 24 - Larva

How does one know when they are ready to be parents?

I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father.

You watch other people have children, watch them swoon over the little chubby bundles that are their baby. You figure they look rather silly….and wonder why every person says their child is the cutest, most wonderful baby in the world. You figure it must be the hormones going to their head; that they are just exaggerating.

But it's true; your baby really is the most beautiful baby in the world.

These of course were the first words to come from my mouth when I looked at our son, lying there in Kaho's arms, that late January day in the Konoha hospital.

We didn't talk much about what we would name him. Kaho suggested a name, which seemed to be rather close to mine own, but she said she liked it and figured naming him somewhat after me would be appropriate, considering he _is_ the clan heir. I said it didn't matter, and that I just liked the ring of it, so we agreed.

And so we named him Shino.

He's just a wriggling little larva right now…but he has a long way to go.

I can't wait to see what kind of butterfly he becomes.

…

…

…

END

…

…

…

Wow, it's really complete! :3

But don't worry, it's not really over. ;)

Because as Shibi and Kaho's back-story may be ending, Shino's will just be starting….but that's for a separate fic. :D

Aburame Ichizoku 2 , Ready and available for reading if you check out my other fanfics. :)

And of course Yusuro, Tesuro, and Yesetteru also have growing up to do, and the rest of the clan still has many stories to tell! There are new faces. ;) Not to mention Shibi and Kaho now have to deal with baby Shino, oh noes! X3

Thanks so much to my readers. I am happy for how many fans this fic has seemed to have gathered (for such an obscure Naruto topic). I'm glad others out there enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and hearing that from you in emails and reviews means a lot to me. (If you made it this far please at least leave a review to tell me you read it all, as I will give you much mental high fives for your commendable Aburame-tardness. XDD )

Rock on kikaichu lovers, and thank you for reading. I hope you check out Aburame Ichizoku 2 and enjoy it as much as I hope you did this.

Till next fic!


End file.
